


Back to the Safe Space

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Andrea and Merle SMUT, Carol is wonderful as always:), DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, Daryl is a sexy beast, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Merle is a boo, Sequel, Sex classes, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, This is a sequel to Thursday Night Safe Space, ge, romantic, sex therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 46,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: This is a sequel to "Thursday Night Safe Space". It may be a good idea to read that story first so that this makes sense (it's not insanely long). The basic premise is that Andrea is a sex therapist married to Merle and she runs classes that have to do with all kinds of sexual education for couples. Merle occasionally participates in demonstrations. This story actually revolves around Caryl but I don't want to give away the plot of the first story so...yeah. LOL There is a lot of sexually explicit smut in this story and maybe a few questionable sexual encounters. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissyG927](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/gifts).



_This story begins with Andrea and Merle only so that we can get an idea where Daryl and Carol are at from an outsider's perspective. This is predominantly a Caryl love story even though it goes off in some different directions at times. The primary focus is on Caryl, Mandrea is mostly there to offer another viewpoint on Daryl and Carol as they progress on their journey._

_No matter where the story appears to go, the central theme is that Andrea and Merle are 100% devoted to one another, and so are Daryl and Carol._

_I hope this sequel does “Thursday Night Safe Space' justice. Even though I'm not the best writer, I always loved the premise of that story, and I loved writing it:)_

_Thanks for coming along with me and I hope you enjoy this erotic, experimental and naughty true love story!_

  
  


_**################** _

_ **Chapter One** _

_**~ Slow and soft he moves; his eyes golden and seeking that which will feed the hunger...a Savannah of need lay before him.** _

Andrea sank down on the bed to watch the playback as Merle paced the floor feeding a cranky six-month-old his bottle.

"How was it then?" he asked.

"Really good! I think the series is going to work. You can get so much information into it  as well as  graphics, titles, diagrams and demonstration...it's incredible."

"So you think you'll give up live classes?" he asked.

Andrea sighed, she loved the interaction of classes, and she'd miss it if she gave it up.

"Maybe I could just cut down to a couple a year. With Charlie around, I need to make room for everything."

"You'll figure it all out," Merle insisted, laying the receiving blanket over his shoulder to burp his son.

He watched the screen over her shoulder as he patted the baby's back and took in the famous techniques he used to be known for. Now it was Bob and Carmen doing the demonstrations, and he didn't really miss it all that much, at least that's what he told himself.

"It's different, huh?" he asked.

"It's good. Some people are just way too shy to go to a class, and some people don't live where this kind of class is available. We can reach more people this way."

"Good point."

Charlie was starting to settle into the crook of Merle's arm and was holding onto his dad's fingers as Merle held the bottle for him.

"Is he finally going down?" she asked.

"I got the touch; he always goes down good for me."

"Shut up," she argued, but he was right.

Merle finished with the bottle and gave him his 'suckie' before he started fussing. He walked to the baby's room and lay him down in the crib then met Andrea back in their bedroom.

"Cutting back on classes might be an idea, but they were a nice way to talk to people, I'll miss that. I was thinking, with Daryl proposing to Carol maybe we could ask them about it."

"Seriously? I thought they'd put classes behind them?" he teased.

"Well, Carol was over here asking about spicing things up a little. It took her a while to get into everything with Daryl but now that it's been almost a year they're more comfortable. Now she wants spice!" she grinned.

"And I suppose you want to teach them all about that."

"I wouldn't mind. Could be fun to do some sexual experimentation before they tie the knot," Andrea added.

"He's been hanging onto that ring for weeks. Is he ever going to ask her?" Merle teased.

"He's waiting for the right moment, but whenever it happens, I'm sure she'll say yes."

Merle lay down on the bed beside her and kissed her neck.

"I'm sure she will too, but he still needs to ask her," Merle clarified.

"He's just excited and wants everything to be perfect."

"I know, it's just still weird to see him like this."

"Thought you'd be used to his puppy routine with Carol by now," Andrea chuckled.

"Forget about his puppy routine, what about mine?" he asked, giving her his best sad face with those gray-blue eyes she loved.

"What do you need, baby?" she grinned.

"I need to blindfold you and tie you to the bed," he chuckled.

"Yes!" she squealed, rolling over to grab the scarves from under the bed in their toy box.

"Really?" he asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Hurry."

Merle tied the scarf over her eyes and secured her to the bed by her wrists, eager to ravage her before the baby fussed.

Andrea licked her lips and waited for his touch.

He began by running his fingertips over her lips, and she kissed each one. She squirmed on the mattress as he pulled her undershirt up and over her breasts.

"Talk to me, baby," she whispered.

"Right or left?" he asked.

"Left."

His tongue flicked over her nipple, and then he sucked it into his mouth hard.

She hissed as his fingers moved to her other nipple and he pinched just the way she liked it.

He teased her till she began trying to pull him between her legs. Her arms were secured to the bed,  but she was attempting to wrangle him anyway.

He yanked off the boxers she'd been wearing, and she smiled, biting her lip.

"Open your legs," he instructed, and she obeyed.

"Damn,  That's nice!" he moaned. "Well, anyway....see ya!"

"Don't you fucking dare, Merle Dixon!" she snapped.

He chuckled and bowed down blowing hot breath over her wet lips.

"Please...." she begged.

"Wait."

He took both her legs and closed them, then proceeded to kiss up the seam of her closed thighs.

"Mmmm.....fuuuuck!" she whined.

He licked all the way up and over her mound to her belly, and her hands pulled at the scarves.

"Like that?" he asked.

"I fucking love it, but I need you now!"

He ran his fingertips down the outside of her legs to her knees and grinned up at her with the devil's eyes.

"Merle, you're killin' me," she giggled.

He finally allowed her to open her legs and pushed his sweats down to tease her with his hard cock.

"That ain't your tongue," she moaned, still blindfolded but able to tell from experience.

"Nope."

He ran the head of his dick up and down and then back and forth over her swollen clit, and she pulled her legs up and open, compelling him into her.

"For the love of God....please!"

He lifted her ass up off the mattress and thrust into her with abandon.

"Yes...yes...fuck....Merle!"

It was a wonder Charlie didn't wake up every time they had sex, but apparently, he was used to the racket from in utero already...

  
  


 

**###################**

**There is much kink and class demonstration ahead, so come along if you're a little messed in the head like me:) Caryl come in right in the next chapter, this is mainly their story:)**

**Thanks for reading! I love you guys so much:)**

**Teagan xoxo**

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting there, but this story needs some atmosphere before things get crazy.   
> Caryl nooky next chapter and class begins soon;)  
> Thanks for reading! xo

_ **Chapter Two** _

_**~ at times he awaits rain, when parched earth cracks beneath his paws, until the monsoon comes to quench his thirst...** _

"So what do you think?" Andrea asked, handing Carol the pepper shaker across the table.

"I don't know," she shifted.

"You said you were looking to spice it up a little so I just figured I'd ask you two first, it went so well the last time."

"That was a while ago; I'm not sure what Daryl would say about it."

"Well, think about it and let me know."

"What kind of spicing up are we talking about anyway?" Carol asked, unable to resist getting more information when she remembered how life changing class had been.

"Just some new positions, role playing, toys, erotica, just fun stuff. It'll be a general couples class for experimentation."

"It does sound kinda interesting. I'm way more comfortable with the basics now, but some new things might be fun for him."

"For you too," Andrea added.

"True. I just feel bad sometimes that maybe he wants something more...out there."

"Carol, don't talk crazy. Daryl is more than satisfied with your sex life."

"You think?"

"I know it for a fact," Andrea insisted.

It was true; Daryl had told Andrea how happy he was. He'd told her before anyone else that he was planning to propose and asked her for suggestions on how to pull it off just right. Andrea was still waiting for a squealing phone call from Carol, and she knew it would be happening soon.

"I'll definitely ask him then," Carol smiled. "How's Merle doing anyway? Do you think Charlie is driving him nuts yet?"

"Nah, Merle and Charlie always have a blast when I'm gone. That kid behaves better for his dad than he does for me."

"Daddy's boy," Carol laughed.

The waitress brought the bill, and Andrea grabbed it before Carol could argue.

"It's on me," she winked.

"I'm getting lunch next time. I forgot to ask, how's Carmen and Bob doing?"

"Awesome. This video series is going to be great. We're filming the third episode already, and I'm telling you, doing this as webisodes was a genius idea."

"It does sound like the easiest way to get it out there for sure, and you get paid for everyone who downloads?"

"Yep! It's through the University website, and they're not expensive to produce, so we're making out like bandits."

"I'm surprised you're still doing your classes above the porn shop if you have this going on actually," Carol added, unwrapping a mint.

"I love being face to face with students; I'd miss that too much. I might do it a little less, but I can't give it up entirely."

"I miss it too actually. There was nothing quite as hot as Daryl touching me with an audience," she grinned.

"Do you think you'd ever be OK having full on sex in front of other people?" Andrea asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Maybe, we actually filmed it the other night," she giggled.

"Wow! That's pretty out there for you. You've come a long way," Andrea praised.

"I think so too, but I'd still like to get a little more experimental."

"I hope Daryl's into it; this could be fun for you two."

They parted ways with a hug in the parking lot, and Carol headed back home to Daryl.

The very thought of class got her tense inside but in a really good way. She'd thought of it so many times since their first experience with classes, and she knew that he had too.

The sex they had was hot and sensual, and she knew he was happy, but she wanted to test the boundaries a little more. He was always a little careful with her because of what she'd been through with Ed, and she loved that he wanted to be that way. Still, Carol felt ready to explore with the man she loved.

_**/** _

When she arrived at her house, where she and Daryl had been living together for over a year, he was asleep on the couch.

They were going out for dinner that night; he'd booked a table at her favorite restaurant.

"Wake up, sleepy head," she purred, kissing his neck softly.

"Mmmm..." he moaned, coming around from his nap. "What time is it?"

"2 pm."

"Reservations are at 6, I better get my ass up and take a shower. How's Andrea?" he asked, stretching and sitting up.

"She's good; baby Charlie is getting cuter every day. She showed me her new batch of pictures," she laughed.

"He looks just like Merle as a baby, all that curly hair," Daryl noted.

"Merle doesn't have curly hair."

"Only cause he keeps it so short now," Daryl explained.

He got up and began to peel his clothes off, and she followed him to the bathroom. Nothing was quite as sexy as Daryl wet and naked in the shower.

He turned on the faucet, and she peered around the curtain at him hissing in pleasure under the hot water.

"Fuuuck! I'm glad I came to live with you, my shower had bullshit water pressure," he moaned.

"I'm happy that you came to live with me too," she winked. "I get to see this fine ass every day."

_**/** _

Dinner was perfect; her favorite restaurant was a quiet little Italian place where they had candles in wine bottles on the table and old world authenticity everywhere.

"You look beautiful, Carol," he smiled as she sipped her coffee after dinner.

"Thanks, you look pretty gorgeous yourself," she said, reaching for his hand.

"We've had a great year, right?" he broached.

"Had? Are you going somewhere?" she asked playfully.

"No. That's the thing, Carol. I don't ever want to go anywhere."

"Me neither," she smiled, squeezing his hands.

Daryl was feeling more and more sure of a yes when he finally asked. He still wasn't sure when to propose, but he had a feeling that the right moment would just come and he'd know it.

They'd come so far together, and he loved that he finally found someone to connect with, someone he could share a future with. Carol was fun and free but also not afraid to lay her heart on the line for him. She made him feel absolved of all his past indiscretions like he was good enough to be someone's husband. The time it had taken for her to be OK with sex had been a blessing in so many ways; the fact that he had to slow down made every step more amazing.

Together their life was beautiful; they worshiped the ground the other walked on and rarely argued.

The few arguments they had normally ended in him learning something about her, and the fights never got bitter.

"What do you think about taking a little trip?" he asked.

"Where to?"

"We've never been away together...I thought maybe we could rent a cabin at the lake or something."

"That sounds nice."

"I'll book it then," he smiled. "Just lemme know when you can get time off, and we'll work it out."

"I can't wait," she grinned. "You ready to get out of here? I want you alone right now."

He knew just what she meant, and his eyes burned into hers.

"I'll go pay the check, meet me at the car," he nodded.

Carol loved the way he could barely wait to get her home; the fire was always turned on with him. A relationship so well rounded and fulfilling was something she didn't really believe in after Ed, but Daryl had proven to her that it was more than possible.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

_ **Chapter Three** _

_**~ at times, it is a thirst for blood that mobilizes him...but today it is lust; today it is primal and pure...** _

All the way home from the restaurant they exchanged heated glances, and she reached across the console to touch his leg.

"I can't wait to taste you," she whispered, and he stepped on it to get them home faster.

Carol loved the power she could wield now, sex was something beautiful and all encompassing. Daryl had led her into this world, and everything within it was safe and felt good. Memories of Ed and what he put her through had faded now, thanks to Daryl she only thought of pleasure when she heard the word sex. Daryl had helped her find the joy in touch, the ability to trust, and the magic of love.

The moment they got out of the car, Daryl kissed her all the way to the door and scrambled with his keys trying to get inside without breaking contact.

“Hurry,” she pleaded.

Finally, they burst through the door and slammed it behind them.

Daryl was all over her, and she couldn't wait to be under him. Their relationship was rock solid, full of desire and she'd never been happier. He tore her clothes from her body and only broke the kiss where it was required.

“I need to have you right now,” he panted.

“You got me.”

He grinned and tossed her onto the bed then stripped nice and slow for her.

“You don't need to sell it, baby, I'm already buyin',” she squealed.

“You want this?” he teased, pushing his boxers down and crawling toward her.

He'd been the first to make her cum and nothing would ever beat the way he pleased her. Carol trusted him with her body completely and always would.

He grabbed her behind the knees and pulled her hips up to grind himself against her.

“Oh God!” she whined. "I need you so bad."

He was hard as stone, but she knew he wasn't giving it up quite so easily.

"Not yet," he smirked.

Daryl rolled her onto her side and turned around on the bed till he was kissing her thighs and pulling her leg up over the side of his face.

“Jesus!” she cried out, feeling his tongue meet with her lips.

His fingertips dug into her hips, and his head began to nod slowly licking from front to back in laborious motion.

She reached for his waist, pulling his body closer to her face. They started to please each other in a yin and yang, side position, completely and orally invested in each other's pleasure. Carol loved the whole act of pleasing each other simultaneously; his moaning always spurred her on.

She scratched her nails down the backs of his thighs lightly as she took his dick deep into her mouth and she could feel herself coming apart under his command already.

Daryl sucked her lips into his mouth, licked slowly and then moved his head like he was indicating 'no' but with his soft wet lips brushing her clit.

“Fuck....Mmmmm...uh....yes!” she sobbed.

He thrust himself against her face as she came and she took him deeper, digging her claws into his ass.

When her fire moved from blazing to smoldering, he climbed over her, looking down into her eyes.

“I love you, Carol...I couldn't love you more.”

“I'm yours, Daryl...take me.”

He drove on into her, and she winced in pleasure, clinging to him and letting him take her over. Daryl could always be trusted to go far enough to make her come apart but never so far she felt unsafe, he wasn't like that at all.

Daryl made love to her that night like it was the last time it would ever happen, and she fell asleep wrapped in the blissful knowledge that nothing could touch them, they were protected by their love.

_**/** _

Andrea called her early in the morning to chit chat, she was always up early with Charlie and seemed to forget that everyone else could sleep in past dawn.

“What are your plans for today?” she asked.

“Nothing much, still laying in bed with Daryl.”

“Shit! It's Sunday! I keep forgetting everyone else can sleep late. I'm sorry.”

“It's OK, Andrea. I'm always happy to talk to you.”

“No, I'm letting you go, babe. Go back to sleep.”

“If you insist, but call me later.”

Daryl rolled over and wrapped his arm around her without even waking up, and she looked at his dreamy sleeping face.

“I will....but, really quickly, what about that class we discussed? Should I call someone else?” Andrea inquired.

“I'll see what he says; I haven't had the chance to ask him yet.”

“It's cool, no hurry. Go back to sleep.”

“Love you, babe.”

“Love you too. Later.”

Carol hung up and lay the phone on her nightstand again.

“Who are you loving besides me?” Daryl groaned, pulling her closer.

“Just Andrea, no worries.”

“So what's this you need to ask me about?”

“Nothing, just a class she's running.”

“Do I need more educating?” he chuckled.

“No, if anything it's me,” she yawned, rolling into him.

“Bullshit. I love us just as we are.”

Carol smiled and kissed him, closing her eyes and breathing him in.

“I just thought maybe you might want something a little more out there.”

“I would do a class with you again, but not to fix anything. We don't need anything fixed.”

She squeezed him tight and rolled out of bed to use the bathroom. When she got back, he was holding the blanket open to invite her back in next to him, and she could tell he'd been thinking.

“You really think I need something else?” he asked.

“Don't worry about it, I just want to keep you interested,” she laughed. “It's pretty normal for women to be concerned about that, isn't it?”

“You don't have anything to be concerned about, honey. I couldn't get bored of what you do to me if I tried.”

“Good. I want you to have everything you need, Daryl. I love you.”

“I just need you.”

“I'll tell her we're good then.”

“We're definitely good, but if you ever want to tie me up and abuse me I'll still do a class with you,” he grinned.

“That's all it was really; I just thought we could experiment a little.”

“I'm not against that. There ain't nothing quite like getting blue balls in front of a room full of strangers,” he laughed.

“Andrea was thinking of actual sex this time, that's a whole other ballgame,” she said while checking her emails and replying to one from her mother.

“I could show 'em how it's done then, hey?” he joked.

“Oh yeah! But I can't let any other woman see what you can do, or I'll have to fend off skanks for the rest of my life," she joked.

“Pffft! You're crazy, honey. You own me.”

“Damn right, I do.”

Knowing that she was exactly where she was supposed to be in life, and definitely with the right man, gave her a sense of peace that nothing could alter.

Carol was interested in taking the class, and by the sound of it, he was too. She had spent so many years not enjoying sexuality, now that she had real love in her life she wanted it all. Carol wanted them to share every desire and fantasy they could with each other, love like theirs didn't happen every day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four** _

_**~ he is what he must be to ensure his survival and the survival of his clan, all while striving to meet his needs...** _

Carol decided to visit Andrea the next day for girl talk but when she turned up after work, Andrea wasn't home yet. She was very busy with her therapy patients and the video series, but Merle fully supported her ambitions.

"She's still at the shoot with Carmen and Bob," Merle explained, holding Charlie against his shoulder and rubbing his back. "She won't be too long if you wanna wait."

"OK. Give me this little love for a minute," she smiled, reaching for the baby.

"Thanks, I've been trying to eat my supper, but he won't let me put him down. I think he's teething."

"Awwww, poor little man," Carol whined in over exaggerated sympathy.

"You're a goof," Merle laughed, walking to the couch and flopping down with his plate of canned ravioli.

"Dear Lord, Merle, what are you eating?" she giggled, sitting next to him and bouncing Charlie on her lap.

"I was so tired after work, I just didn't have it in me to cook, and Charlie's been crying and sniveling since I picked him up from Andrea's mom."

"We got two poor men here," Carol teased. "I can make you something if you want."

"I'm OK; this reminds me of my bachelor days."

"Those days are long gone, my friend, you should be eating real food," she grinned.

Charlie started to fuss and screech, so Carol stood up to walk him around the room.

"Sorry," Merle apologized, feeling guilty for dumping the baby on a guest.

"Relax, just eat."

Carol went to the kitchen and grabbed a teething ring from the fridge and handed it to Charlie to knaw on. She was thinking more and more of her and Daryl having kids, but she wanted him to herself for a good while first.

"Andrea's pretty busy lately, huh?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, I miss her," he laughed.

He was joking, but Carol could see there was some truth to it as well.

"Why don't you leave Charlie with Daryl and me sometimes?" she suggested. "We'd be happy to have him for a few hours if you want to visit her on set."

"You're an angel, Carol. I might take you up on that sometime this week."

Charlie was growling and chewing on the soft plastic ring, and Carol laughed herself silly.

"That growling thing is funny, hey?" Merle noted.

"It's so cute! Andrea mentioned that he did it when he was grumpy, but I never heard a baby do this before."

She finally overcame her laughter at Charlie's growling, and Merle finished his food.

"Could I get you to take him for just another 10 minutes?" he asked. "I just wanted to jump in the shower."

"Go right ahead, he's happy now anyway," she nodded.

Merle stood up and stripped off his shirt with a groan and thanked her again. She couldn't help remembering the video she'd seen of him and Andrea making love, he peeled his shirt off exactly the same way.

She heard the shower start a few minutes later and kept playing with Charlie until Andrea walked in.

"Hey, you!" Andrea grinned.

"Working late, hey? I just stopped by to see you and Merle said you'd be back soon."

"Where is he?" Andrea asked.

"I took the little guy, so he's jumping at the chance to take a shower," Carol laughed.

"That man," Andrea smiled, rolling her eyes.

They both played with baby Charlie for a few minutes and then Andrea got a text message.

"That's the 4th one tonight!" she exclaimed.

"4th what?"

"I've had four couples show interest in another class. I'm starting to wonder what I was thinking," she laughed.

"Gonna be a busy girl," Carol noted.

"Carmen says she can take Charlie on Thursdays for class and it's only once a week but I'm already neglecting my man a little as it is."

"It'll be OK. You need to call Daryl and me more to help out."

"I love you," Andrea smiled. "So are you two in or out? I can always ask some other people I've worked with in the past."

"Daryl sounded interested. I'll double check with him tonight, but I'm pretty sure he's in."

"That's awesome. I really loved working with you guys before."

"I learned a lot, and it was a good time," Carol agreed.

Andrea forwarded the standard questionnaire to the couples who had registered online and figured she'd just see where the class led her. She had posted it as a basic class in couples sexuality so that it could just go with the flow.

Merle walked out with only his sweats on and was drying his head with a towel.

"Thought I heard my baby," he grinned, plopping down next to Andrea and leaning his head on her shoulder.

Carol said goodnight so they could be alone and handed Charlie to Andrea.

"Call me tomorrow, OK?" she said, squeezing Andrea's forearm and nodding to Merle.

"You got it, thanks for lending a hand tonight."

_**/** _

When they finally located the Baby Oragel and got Charlie down to bed it was almost 11 pm. Merle was wrecked, and the idea of sex sounded good but so exhausting.

"He will start sleeping better, won't he?" Merle yawned turning over to hold her.

"He better...I'm sure it's temporary."

"I hardly even remember our old life now," he noted looking up into the dark at some shadows on the ceiling.

"Are you still happy?" she asked, sounding small.

"I'm very happy, just tired," he assured her. "Life is so different now, that's all."

"What do you miss from before the most?" she asked, laying her head on his chest and curling into him.

"Just being able to make love whenever we wanted, I miss having energy. I love Charlie more than anything, but I miss being able to be spontaneous."

"I do too. He won't be this way forever, I think teething is nearly over, and he'll sleep a lot better. Maybe I've bitten off more than I can chew with a new class but I miss classes a lot."

"Me too."

There was a funny silence, and Merle realized that if he'd been thinking straight, he wouldn't have admitted to missing the classes. He was exhausted, though, and it just slipped out.

"You do?" she asked.

"No. I didn't mean to say that...I don't miss it," he corrected with a lie.

Merle didn't want her to think he wanted or needed the element of classes in the relationship. He did miss it, but he certainly didn't need it.

"You can tell me that you miss it, Merle...I miss it too."

"What do you miss about it?" he asked.

"Honestly? I loved seeing you work your magic. The look in other women's eyes when they saw what you could do. I liked how they all looked envious, and I could tell they were all wishing they were the ones being touched by you. It turned me on...surely you remember the sex we'd have after class."

"Every single thing I ever did in that class was to make you happy. I could always feel you watching me, and that's what turned me on the most, it was never anyone else."

"We never really talked about this, did we?" she laughed.

"I just thought I should stop because we were having a baby. I don't need it, Andrea. I just need you."

"I don't need it either, but I always enjoyed it. Maybe you could do it again some time, just occasionally."

"I'd only do it if you want me to but you gotta know I don't need it."

"I never thought you did, Merle. I trust you with my whole life, I've never been concerned."

"I'd never hurt you, Andrea. You're my soulmate."

"And you're mine."

Soon Merle could feel her breathing slower and softer, and he knew she was almost crashed. Andrea worked so hard, and he admired her for that.

"Goodnight, baby," he whispered.

"Night, my love."

**###########################################**

**I'm going to try to stick with my once a day schedule for posting but it may end up being every other day because I'm starting to homeschool my son with special needs this week. It's going to be a huge life change for me but writing is my outlet for all the stress/emotions in my life so I don't see me ever stopping:) I am going to be staying off the internet till noon every day so that I can focus on his education but then it's all writing after that. lol**

**I will still answer every review immediately after lunch, I appreciate every single contact I have with the people I write for.**

**Thanks for reading and your continued support:) Love you all, xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five** _

_**~ stalking, approaching, then withholding...timing is essential and he is well informed by experience...** _

A couple of days later, Daryl and Merle were shooting the shit at work while working on a car that had come in on their coffee break.

"I'm still trying to think of how to propose to Carol," Daryl sighed, working under the hoist as Merle sipped his coffee.

"I think you just have to make it honest and personal," Merle suggested.

"You think?"

"Yeah, just show her that she's the only one you want in a way that reflects the two of you as a couple."

"Huh? You been reading some new age shit or something?" Daryl laughed.

"I have a therapist for a wife, and she's kept me up discussing you two at great length, and that's what she says. I proposed half way through oral sex so what the fuck do I know?"

"She couldn't exactly say no, could she?" Daryl chuckled.

"Nope, I got skills," Merle bragged.

"Yeah, yeah...whatever you say."

"Maybe my talent only works on Andrea, who knows?"

"I'm pretty sure your skills worked on Carmen too," Daryl added.

"I got her off, but she's just a friend."

"How did you separate all that?"

"Sexual stuff in class is kinda clinical, whereas making love with Andrea is real...it's hard to explain. We finally admitted to each other that it's something we both miss."

"I can't imagine touching another woman in front of Carol."

"Andrea likes it, whereas most women would probably lose it. I think I'm at the point where I'm sick of feeling bad for what we like. We're not traditional but we like what happens in class and it ain't hurtin' anyone."

"But don't you get hard?"

"Only because I know she's getting turned on watching it. I like making other women feel good, but it's mostly an ego stroke."

Daryl seemed to catch on then and nodded, deep in thought about a hundred different things.

"So you're gonna be doing it again?" Daryl asked.

"I think so, Andrea seems to want that. I thought I'd be a shitty father if I was still doing this when Charlie was born but it has to be up to me and Andrea what our relationship looks like, you know?"

"That makes sense. It's nobody else's business what you do."

"Exactly. Her being happy is what matters, I don't care about anyone else's opinion. Who says all relationships have to be the same anyway?"

"True."

The conversation was giving Daryl a lot to think about, and he liked the idea of not conforming to society's ideals, there's no reason a couple couldn't make up their own mind what was acceptable.

_**/** _

Andrea and Carmen were having lunch with Bob and Charlie was hanging out in his playpen in her office.

The filming was almost completed, and the web series was turning into a huge success already. They had covered everything Andrea would normally cover in class but had the bonus of titles, images, and commentary.

"Daryl and Carol are gonna be really happy together," Bob commented, devouring his lunch and pulling faces at Charlie.

"I know, they are too cute together. He still has to ask, though, don't forget," Andrea grinned.

Andrea had been excited by the idea of a wedding ever since Daryl came over to ask her to go ring shopping. She was just finishing her coffee when the fifth of her questionnaires came back via email.

She read it over as Carmen sang a pretty little song in Spanish to Charlie.

"I think the lunatics are going to be running the asylum with this class," she laughed.

"What's up?" Bob asked.

"I sent out this survey, and I'm getting a bunch of requests to discuss things like sex involving more than two people, but I advertised it as a couples class," she explained.

"It's part of a lot of couples relationships these days," he shrugged.

"Yeah? I must be a little out of touch. I'm just not sure how to teach that and the couple I'm working with is Daryl and Carol, so it's off the table."

Carmen put Charlie back down in the playpen and suggested they just demonstrate while dressed.

"People can get an idea about group sex while everyone is dressed and then nobody is stepping out of line."

"That's an option," Andrea smiled, very excited that she'd taken on Carmen as her assistant. Carmen thought outside the box, worked hard and was loyal as the day was long, Andrea loved her like a sister.

"I just need other people now. I don't know what I'd do without you," Andrea added, putting away her phone.

Carmen turned a little red in the face at the compliment, and Andrea liked that. Carmen's self-esteem was skyrocketing since taking more control of her life and finding Bob.

_**/** _

Finally, it was the night before the first class, and Daryl and Carol were sat on their bed chatting about the last class they'd taken together.

Andrea had mentioned that the class wanted some information about sex involving more than two people and they were a little stunned until she explained that it could just be dressed demonstrations.

"I thought she was trying to slip a bunch of freaky shit into the deal last minute," Daryl laughed, laying back on the bed and looking at the papers they'd been given.

"Me too, I was like "OK, what now?" she agreed.

"My orgy days are way behind me," he yawned, handing her the pages.

"You mean you've done that?" Carol asked.

She knew damn well that he'd gotten up to his fair share of drunken mischief before her but hadn't really considered this.

"I'm keeping my stupid mouth shut, it wasn't my finest hour," he said, reaching over to turn off the light.

A candle remained lit on the dresser and he could tell by her expression, even in the dim light, that the conversation wasn't over.

"Tell me about it," she insisted, but she didn't sound angry.

"It ain't really nice, and it kinda involves Merle," he winced.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed, but with a definite grin.

"Well, kinda. It was a hundred years ago now, long before Andrea and way before you..."

"Go on."

"We just took these girls back to his shitty apartment and we...got high as a kite on pot and ended up in a bit of a tangle on the living room floor."

"Oh my God!" Carol grinned.

"See? Now you're gonna get all grossed out or pissed off."

"I'm not mad. Like you said, this was before me and Andrea. Do you remember what all happened?"

"It's a blur, for the most part, we just had sex with these girls, and they did stuff with each other if I recall correctly. It was a fucking mess, and we never saw either of them again. Merle swore off pot ever since that night," Daryl laughed. "I'm not a scumbag anymore I swear."

"Daryl, I love you, and I don't care what happened before me."

"You're too good to me, babe," he sighed, pulling her close and kissing his way from her shoulder to her neck,

"Did you get anything out of it?" she asked in an entirely different tone.

"Huh?"

"I mean, it must have been pretty...different."

"Oh yeah! Two male bar tramps slobbering all over two female bar tramps...yikes," he laughed.

"I had a dream a few months ago where I was with two men," Carol confessed.

"Naughty girl! Who were these two men?" he asked.

"That's the creepy part; their faces were covered so...I can't really say."

"Now that's really freaky," he teased, getting a little turned on by the idea of her dreaming of something so out of character. Daryl didn't mind at all that she was a little more reserved in bed, but he did find this interesting.

"I swear to God, I actually came in my sleep," she giggled. "It's not cheating if it's a dream, right?"

"Nope! You're all clear. It's kinda kinky actually. What did these masked men do to you, Carol?" he asked, getting more and more into it.

"It's a little weird."

"Come on," he pressed, running his hand down her body to her bare thigh and thrusting himself against her hip.

"You're really getting off on this aren't you?" she teased.

"I might be, so tell me."

"I was...leaning back against this one man's body, on the ground...just sitting between his legs and he was touching me with his arms around me, running his fingertips over my breasts and...it's messed up, Daryl."

"Don't you dare stop," he pressed, and she giggled despite herself.

"The lights go out but I can hear the other man crawling toward me, and he goes down on me while the man I'm leaning against is biting my neck and feeling me up. I reach out to touch their faces, and the masks are gone, but I can't see them cause there's no light. I can just feel it everywhere at once, two pairs of hands on my skin."

"Jesus Christ," Daryl moaned just picturing it in his mind. He wasn't sure why he liked it so much but he pictured himself in her fantasy.

"The last part just as I woke up was one of them having sex with me from behind while I...gave the other a blow job. How terrible is that?" she winced.

Daryl had heard enough and couldn't resist it anymore. He climbed over her and squirmed his way between her knees.

"Daryl?"

"I gotta have you," he panted.

The fire in his touch and determination in his eyes made her body start to burn for him.

He was hard as stone, and she hadn't even touched him. She wondered what other ideas would turn him on; maybe there was more to his desires than she knew.

Daryl slipped his hands under her nightdress and pushed it up over her breasts, going straight for it.

She was taken, in just those few seconds, and she needed him to claim her.

Sharing her dream was not something she expected to lead to great sex, but they were all over each other and gasping for breath.

Carol yanked his boxers down and went straight for his dick. She wasn't even in need of foreplay she just wanted him inside her. Luckily he was on the exact same page, and he just went for it when she begged him to.

"Oh God," she whined as her back arched deeply off the mattress and he took her throat with his teeth.

"Like that?" he groaned. "You needed it fast like this didn't you?"

"Yeah...just fuck me," she whimpered.

She was already wet when he entered her, and he knew that the retelling of the dream had gotten to her just as much.

He didn't know what this meant for them, but it felt fucking amazing.

He backed his body off of her and held her legs behind the knees, wide open and up past her hips.

She ran her hands over her own breasts, and he winced, trying hard not to cum too fast. The sight of his cock moving rapidly in and out of her and the sleepy, sultry look in her eyes was driving him out of his mind.

Carol always loved sex with Daryl, he never failed to make her eyes roll back into her head, but this was different.

She knew he was completely under her spell and the part of her that wanted to raise the stakes made her push him further.

She lay her left arm over her head on the pillow and slowly moved her other hand down between her legs as he fucked her nice and steady.

She could see the power draining from him as she began to tease her clit for his viewing enjoyment.

He was still holding her legs as open as they'd go, just staring down at where their bodies connected and she knew he'd never make it another minute.

She could feel her orgasm creeping up, and her pussy tightened around him once and then again a few seconds later.

"Cum for me, baby, please...I can't take it," he pleaded.

She moved her fingers just a little faster and pinched her right nipple at the very same moment, and she cried out in delicious ecstasy, and Daryl came tumbling after.

"Fuck...fuck...Jesus...uh..."

He grunted and growled like he was in agony and pleasure simultaneously and Carol knew that they'd opened up a can of worms.

_**/** _

"What the hell was that all about?" he asked when they'd finally come to their senses, showered and crawled back into bed.

"I don't know," she answered honestly.

"I liked it...is it even OK that the idea of another man touching you turns me on?"

"It's just like a fantasy, right? So it's harmless, I think."

"Yeah," he yawned, exhausted from the exertion. "I'm sure you're right."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Class begins tomorrow;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story may seem to be going in a certain direction at times but it may only go halfway there or there in a different way. Please, just trust me on where this is headed:) Caryl are all good in this, I promise. Both of these couples are rock solid and not in any danger of turmoil. The class represents a different entity than the real world they inhabit. It's a 'Safe Space' where they can try on alternate sexual personas without judgment and learn about themselves sexually and it's hard to learn anything new without pushing a few boundaries, right?

_ **Chapter Six** _

_**~ His nostrils flare, pupils dilate...a tiger named lust eyes the one he desires...** _

When Thursday arrived, it was decided that they'd begin the class with some simple bonding exercises and an overview of erogenous zones and Carol couldn't wait.

She took a long, hot shower and used her fancy lotion afterward. She wanted to feel soft and smell delicious for class. She became a different person on these nights, more aware of herself and more sensual.

She watched as Daryl pulled on his boxer briefs and turned to bend over, picking out some jeans from the closet drawer.

“Damn!” she moaned.

“Quit slobbering all over me,” he protested playfully, “I'm not some piece of meat, just here for your entertainment!”

She approached him with a devilish grin and shook her head.

“Shut that pretty mouth,” she whispered, laying her hand on the bulge in his underwear.

He groaned helplessly and dropped his forehead to her shoulder in abandonment to her groping.

“You want it before class or after?”

“Both?” she laughed. “Actually, I don't think we have time.”

“Might be fun to wait till after anyway, a good tease will put hair on your chest.”

Carol laughed and slipped into her yoga pants and a tank top with a cardigan. She wanted to be able to get around comfortably.

“I'm gonna try and tease you right to the brink in front of all those strangers...I'll show them all how good and frisky I can get you.”

Daryl's voice was a husky growl that made her want to stay home and jump him.

“You're the devil himself, Daryl Dixon.”

“I know, you just wait.”

She kissed him slowly, wanting to let it linger, but they had to break it up to get moving.

“Let's go,” she grinned.

_**/** _

“Is Merle coming?” Daryl asked when they were already half way there.

“Yeah, Andrea has a babysitter for every Thursday now, so it's going to be like a date night for them. She mentioned something about him participating too.”

“Really?”

“Well, she had all those people requesting information about group sex, and with him getting back into this she asked him to help out. Is that a problem?”

“You're not gonna have sex with Merle, are you?” he laughed.

“Of course not, it's just positions and stuff and only with clothes on. It's not the primary focus of the class or anything, and she said if it's a problem she can drop it.”

“I think I'm OK with it. I never really thought of anyone actually touching you like that in real life, but if you're OK with it, then so am I.”

“I'm pretty sure I'm OK but if I'm not I know that I can just say so, this is Merle and Andrea after all,” she added.

“If you're ever gonna try something like this it's probably better if it's someone you know and trust....especially after what you went through before,” he said, looking over to smile at her.

“That's true.”

“You and Merle are like best friends so it's not like you'd be into him,” he added.

“Exactly. He loves Andrea, and I love you, so I don't see an issue. Besides, he's done so many of these classes he probably doesn't feel a thing anymore.”

“Probably not,” Daryl laughed. “I don't get how he even did this kind of thing before, and then he and Andrea would go for coffee with Carmen like it was nothing.”

“It's strange, isn't it? It always seemed to work for them, though.”

“Merle was talking the other day about how society influences your relationship, and they are a little tired of worrying how they'll be judged.”

“Having Charlie is why he gave it up in the first place, so that makes sense.”

“He says that he and Andrea both like it and it doesn't make them bad parents as he thought before.”

“Of course not. What parent's do in terms of sex shouldn't have any bearing on whether they are good parents or not and it's not like they are ever unsafe about anything, it's only ever in class too.”

“Yeah, it's not like they have key parties in the house every weekend,” he laughed.

_**/** _

They walked up the familiar steps to the room above the porn store and noticed right away that changes had been made. Andrea had a bed in the room as well as the couch from before and a big new desk. The lights were bright at first, but she had a series of smaller lamps with scarfs over top to further dim the atmosphere.

Merle was sitting on the couch and flipping casually through some papers as Andrea welcomed them.

“Thanks so much for coming,” Andrea smiled. “This is going to be fun.”

Carol went to sit next to Merle to see what he was looking at and Daryl helped Andrea unfold the chairs for the class.

“Are you OK with the outline?” Andrea asked Daryl.

“From the little I've seen, yeah.”

“Good, it's just light stuff at first, and there are four couples in this class so that it won't be too crowded. I wanted to keep the class smaller, everyone else who signed up is on a waiting list. I definitely don't want to push you guys into anything.”

“We'll speak up if we have a problem, we ain't scared of you,” he teased.

Carol leaned over Merle's shoulder to see the papers, and it was a copy of the outline. There were positions, illustrations, and instructions and it looked clinical to her.

There was still 15 minutes before class, and she was glad they came early to get comfortable again.

“People don't really do that, do they?” she asked Merle, pointing to an image of a couple in a position she'd never seen before. A complicated position involving a man kneeling next to a sofa.

“Sure, I've done something like that,” Merle answered. 

“Wouldn't it get exhausting?” she asked, taking the papers from him and looking at it from a different angle. “Daryl, have you ever done this?” she inquired, calling him over.

“Nope, looks kinda weird to me,” Daryl laughed.

“Where's your sense of adventure?” Merle exclaimed, rolling his eyes. 

"I'm all for adventure, but that looks downright undoable," Daryl chuckled.

"I agree, it looks like a made up position from Penthouse Magazine or something," Carol giggled.

“Come here,” Merle protested, taking hold of Carol.

Daryl laughed at the look on her face and crossed his arms to watch. He didn't feel bothered by Merle and Carol; they'd been friends long before he even met her.

Merle knelt on the floor next to the couch raising one leg so that his foot was on the carpet, almost like he was proposing.

“Huh?”

“Come here,” he sighed. “Put that knee on the ground and lay your other leg over mine.”

Carol hesitated for a moment and just rested her hands on his shoulders, trying to think of what to do with her body. This kind of thing would probably make her uncomfortable with anyone but Merle, but she knew that he viewed all of this is clinical and not sexual. She knelt down and put her left knee on the ground as Merle pulled her right leg over the left leg he had raised. He held her up with his arms, and she clung to him around his neck trying not to laugh herself silly. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, with her right leg draped over his left and their other knees on the ground. She was stunned that the position actually seemed to work.

“See?” he said, holding one hand under her thigh. “The guy just needs to keep his leg turned out and hold the woman up a little. This works good, right Andrea?”

“Uh huh,” Andrea laughed.

It was unusual, but Carol could see how it could work now, maybe a little too well. There was nothing not strange about being in a sexual position with one of her best friends even if they were clothed, but that didn't mean she minded it at all either.

“How are you even supposed to get any momentum like that?” Daryl asked.

“It's a little hard to move, but you just gotta grab her by the ass and rock her a little,” he explained, and Carol couldn't help picturing it. “It's not a position you stay in for a long time. It's just for a novelty, when your arms get tired you just lay her down and finish up in missionary.”

Merle stood up with her in his arms somehow and then slowly lowered her to the floor. Carol was amazed at the way he moved her body so easily, she knew he was strong, but she felt like a doll in his arms.

Merle looked at his watch and noted that class was starting right away.

“I'm just gonna take a leak before everyone shows up.”

_**/** _

People began to arrive, and Daryl and Carol took their old spot at the back of the classroom.

“How weird was that?” Daryl teased.

“It was different, that's for sure,” she laughed. “It was OK, though, we have to try that position.”

“It's a new one to me,” Daryl admitted.

Andrea began the class with her introduction and by getting everyone to say a little about themselves. All of the couples spoke a little about why they had come, and soon, with a few jokes and banter, everyone seemed at ease.

There was a younger couple in their 20s, Julie and Mark, and two couples in their 30s Rita and Jerod and Rick and Lori. The fourth couple came racing in late and giggling to themselves, Krissy and Tom were going to be the fun couple in class for sure. Andrea had spoken to Rita and Jerod previously about taking a class, but the other three couples were new to her.

Andrea was in her element again.

“There's no such thing as a silly question, and I consider this a place where everyone can share openly without judgment. The only thing I insist on is consent. If nobody's consent is being violated in any way and it's safe, then it's on the table. Deal?”

The class seemed cool and casual compared to the class full of shy people Carol and Daryl had been a part of last time.

“I'd like to get more of a feel for everyone's desires and levels of comfort, so I thought for next class it might be fun to do some anonymous confessions. Just jot down a personal fantasy you have or a dream you enjoyed, and we'll share them, next class. I think it would help for everyone in the class to know their fantasies are likely common and also it could give us all some ideas.”

Tom raised his hand when Andrea mentioned jotting down fantasies for next class and asked if they'd get points for guessing whose fantasy was whose.

Andrea laughed and rolled her eyes at his playful joke.

“You're free to guess by yourself, but we aren't here to 'out' anyone.”

Daryl leaned in to whisper in Carol's ear that she should write down her dream about two men.

“Like that one do ya?” she purred.

“Yep...I must be a creep,” he grinned.

The couples in the class asked questions, and Merle took a few notes for Andrea and played on his phone. Everything went smoothly, and the atmosphere was relaxed, Carol knew it was going to be enjoyable every Thursday.

Carol noticed Krissy and Tom were inseparable, whispering things to each other and kissing often, she loved that the room was full of people in love like she was.

Andrea discussed what they could expect for the rest of the sessions and before Carol knew it the demonstration portion of the class arrived.

“The end portion of the class is going to just cover erogenous zones as an overview for anyone who might be unfamiliar,” Andrea announced, motioning for Daryl and Carol to come to the front.

Andrea turned down the main lights, leaving just the scarf covered lamps on so that it didn't feel like a doctor's office.

They settled on covering a similar demonstration as the first class just to work their way back into it, so Daryl sat on the desk and moved back enough for Carol to sit between his thighs.

She shifted out of her cardigan so that her back was exposed and got a good look at the class for the first time. By the end of the sessions, there would be no secrets in the room. Her eyes landed on Merle for a moment, who was biting the lid of a pen and struggling with a Sudoku puzzle.

Daryl took a slow deep breath and let it out before kissing her right between the shoulder blades. He moved his hands to her hips and began to kiss up to the back of her neck and around to her ear.

“Common erogenous zones include the ears, neck, lips and breasts. The lower body has obvious areas of interest but also the backs of the knees are very sensitive, and some people even find the feet to be very erotic. The sacrum is an area many don't tend to think of, but the triangular bone at the base of the spine responds nicely to touch with fingertips or your partner's mouth. We'll definitely demonstrate more of these areas later.”

Daryl had shifted forward to running his hand up her belly to her neck where he held her by the chin, and her head fell back onto his shoulder. She felt his fingertips move over her lips and her breath caught in her throat as she imagined his touch elsewhere.

He bit at her throat, and her breath became slower and deeper as she closed her eyes and felt it rising. Carol loved that the class was silent and the last time her eyes focused on them they were all completely enthralled.

Carol lay her hands on Daryl's open thighs and submitted to him as his touch moved south.

Fingertips drifted over her nipples, and she could feel them harden through the thin cotton of her bra. Daryl owned her body because she gave him that privilege and he knew how to honor it.

“The inner legs from the ankle to the thigh are very sensitive, which I'm sure you all know,” Andrea noted as Daryl's hand pulled her right leg over his thigh.

He crept his intentions up the seam of her yoga pants to the steadily dampening material there, and she whimpered softly.

When her gaze returned to the class, all eyes were on them, and two people had their hands over their mouths as if stunned by it. Daryl teased her through the fabric, and she could feel a pulsating inside her already, so she tried to think of something unstimulating. Nobody would be offended if she came but it would be embarrassing to cum so easily. Something about everyone watching raised her responses to hypersensitivity, and it left her weaker than normal.

Still, within only a minute, Daryl pulled the rug out from under her and moved his touch away, leaving her cheeks flushed and her breath erratic.

Her gaze fell upon Merle for only a split second, and she felt a twinge of embarrassment at the fact that she was right there and ready to explode. She did all she could to contain it, but she knew she'd be attacking Daryl the moment that she could.

Andrea's voice drifted into her mind, but she didn't hear a word of it. Carol realized more time had passed than she thought when the words finally did register.

“Carol?”

“Uh huh?”

“I said, thanks for the demo,” Andrea giggled.

Daryl had his hands on her shoulders, and she grinned to herself with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Oh.”

Carol slid off the desk and walked back to the table she'd been sat at with Daryl on legs made of jello.

The first class was declared a success and Carol was overjoyed that they'd agreed to go back to the safe space, the way it left her feeling sexy, confident and powerful was something she couldn't find anywhere else.

 

 

  
  


 

  
  


 

  
  


 

  
  


 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My husband needed my computer this morning and I have to go out this afternoon, so I had to do my final edit on my phone:/ if there are any mistakes I apologize.   
> Thanks for reading❤

_ **Chapter Seven** _

  _ **~ obeying what draws him closer, never fully understanding his own urges...**_

Daryl drove home that night not knowing what the hell he was feeling, but something about another man's hands on Carol's body turned him on. It was relatively innocent, nobody got undressed, and Merle wasn't trying to be sexual with her, but still, he liked the way it looked.

After the hell, Carol had been through with Ed he didn't want to weird her out with sexual things, but he couldn't help being aroused by it.

"Still can't believe my brother wrangled you like that," Daryl said, trying to get a read on how it affected her.

"That was kinda...different," she said softly.

"Different bad or different good?" he asked.

"Strange but not bad, if that makes sense."

"Makes perfect sense. That's what it was like to watch it too."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe it's the redneck in me but...him touching you wasn't awful for me."

Carol laughed then; he was obviously embarrassed at having liked it.

"It's just class, so it's not like it means anything. I think it's OK to like it."

 

"I feel weird admitting this but I liked him touching you, and I don't even know why."

"I was kinda hoping you liked it too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I don't know where all this is leading, but I liked it. Maybe it's because he's my best friend and I trust him and because I know how much he loves Andrea...maybe that's why I was OK with it, cause it's safe."

"That could be it. I know he's not leaving Andrea and that he doesn't want to mess with what we have. That must be why I was OK with it too. I wouldn't feel like this if it was a stranger, I know that much."

"What about when this goes further?" she asked knowing it was going to progress in class.

"I was almost hoping it would tonight," he said, looking like he was confessing a great sin.

"What did you want to see?" she asked as they pulled up at the house.

"I think I need a drink before we finish this conversation.“

**_/_ **

Merle came in the house after class and chatted with Carmen and Bob as Andrea went to check on Charlie.

Andrea came back in the living room and handed Carmen a gift card for dinner at O'Hanlon's, and Carmen protested right away.

"I had five younger brothers and sisters. One baby for an evening is nothing, Andrea," Carmen objected

"I insist, and expect more thank yous," Andrea grinned. "Having class time together is something we really needed, so thank you."

Carmen grabbed her coat and asked how the class went.

"Great," Merle said.

"That's good. Carol and Daryl made everyone crazy in class last time. You could just see how hot they were for each other," Carmen sighed.

"They're still plenty hot in class. I thought Carol was gonna explode tonight just from some light touching," Merle laughed.

Carmen and Bob took their leave, and as soon as they were alone, Andrea went mad, pulling Merle to the bedroom and stripping off her clothes.

"I need you so badly," she whined.

"I didn't even do anything," he chuckled, laying over her and yanking down her pants.

"I know, but I love seeing you touching someone. Just knowing what it feels like makes me crazy."

“Who did I even touch?” he asked, kissing her throat and pulling her leg around his hip.

“Carol...the way you just pulled her into that position...touch me.”

“You're a crazy woman,” he laughed, “and I fucking love it!”

Merle couldn't wrap his head around her kink, but he loved it. She was the one he wanted to impress most, but a tiny part of him got off on turning other women on as well. It was hard to resist taking part in class when he could come home to this kind of sexual attack.

**_/_ **

Three drinks later Carol was laying back in Daryl's arms on the couch with her feet up.

"I can't wait to take you away for the week," Daryl sighed, taking a sip of his rye and coke and kissing the back of her neck.

"It'll be perfect."

The evening was growing late, and she was almost ready to crawl into bed, but she was still curious.

"So tell me, what else did you want to see?"

Daryl pulled her closer and took a moment to breathe warm breath on her neck as he thought about how to say it.

"I don't ever want to see you have sex with anyone else...that's not what this is. But the idea of doing this class and some light touching and stuff like that turns me on. I feel bad about it, though."

"Why?"

"Just cause of what happened to you before, with Ed. I don't want you to feel like I don't respect you, cause I do."

"I didn't think that, and if I'm being totally honest, I like it too."

"Maybe we should just let Thursdays be loose, and if something crosses the line, we could have a safe word or something, so it doesn't go too far."

"That's a good idea. A lot of it's mapped out in the outline anyway, so if there's something you aren't comfortable with you can say so ahead of time."

"I really gotta read that over," he laughed.

"No time like the present," she giggled, getting up and placing her glass on the table. "I'm getting ready for bed, and I'll meet you there right away."

She handed him the outline and walked off down the hall to the bathroom.

"You got it."

Daryl skimmed through the outline and didn't find anything overly objectionable.

_**Week 1 – Introduction to process, erogenous zones.** _

_**Week 2 - Dream/fantasy discussion. Positions that include more than one partner.** _

_**Week 3 – role play** _

_**Week 4 – massage and erotica** _

_**Week 5 - edging** _

_**Week 6 – demonstration (sex) and wrap up** _

 

Daryl looked at some pictures of positions including the one Carol had been pulled into with Merle, and he was looking forward to the rest of class.

He heard Carol turn on the bedroom light, so he got up to join her. He brushed his teeth, washed his face and peeled off his clothes to curl up next to her, and all was right with the world.

"Goodnight, baby," she yawned.

"Carol?"

"What?"

"What the hell is edging?"

"I had to look it up," she laughed. "From what I can tell it's where you get your partner right to the point where they're going to cum and then back off."

"Jesus! So it's torture?"

"They say that if you can get right to that point a few times before you actually cum it'll make it more intense when you do. People swear by it."

"That would make my fucking balls explode," he laughed.

"You wanna try it before class sometime?" she joked.

"Yeah, you wanna bet on it?" he teased. "I know you could hold out longer, but we could still make it interesting.

"You're on," she laughed.

"I love you, Carol."

"Love you too, babe."

Daryl fell asleep that night feeling excited to spend the rest of his life with her. He could see the proposal in his mind now, the plan was forming, and he couldn't wait to put it into action.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter to show the friendships between the 4 main characters.  
> Carmen and Bob are very much side players in this and don't have much a role to play although they are still friendly with the group.  
> I just wanted to show the depth of feeling between them and the level of respect and understanding they share.  
> Back to class next chapter;)  
> Thanks for reading. XOXO Teagan

 

_ **Chapter 8** _

_**~ The gazelle's ear twists in his direction and his heart beats rapidly, he can already taste the warm blood in his mouth...** _

Carol was happy with the class so far, and she knew Daryl was as well. She knew it was going to be OK and that it would bring them even closer together.

Daryl was the one who'd led her so carefully into sexuality in the first place and exploring that further with him just felt right.

Daryl called her from work on Friday at noon and filled her in on the plans to go away. He booked the trip for halfway through the classes which sounded fine to her. They'd be able to leave on a Friday and come back Wednesday. Almost an entire week at a cabin in the woods, just the two of them, it sounded like a slice of heaven.

"So you're sure you can get the time off?" he asked, standing at the phone in the garage to talk to her.

"I'm sure. I haven't taken a week off since my aunt's funeral, and my new boss is pretty relaxed."

"Great! I'm looking forward to this. All that time alone with you in the woods, it'll be perfect."

"You can say that again. Thanks, babe."

"It's nothing. I'll email you all the details so you can book it off today."

"You got it."

"Merle and Andrea asked if we wanted to go to O'Hanlon's tonight for a drink. Her mother wants to take Charlie for the night so they're antsy to get out of the house while they can."

"Sounds good."

_**/** _

Daryl went back to work and found Merle laying under an old car that had seen better days.

"You'll never get that piece of shit running, Merle," Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Sure I will. The old guy who brings it in once a month can't afford anything else so I gotta get it going."

"What is it this time?"

"Carburator. So you guys in for tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Carol all excited to go away?" Merle asked.

"Sure sounded like it."

"You should propose when you go away," Merle suggested.

"That's the plan. I can't keep putting it off."

"I don't know why you were anyway; she's gonna say yes no matter how you do it."

"I want it to be special; she had such a shitty marriage last time. I want this one to be perfect right from the start."

"It will be, just get it done," Merle laughed.

"Yeah, yeah."

Merle rolled out from under the car and messed around a little more under the hood before trying to fire it up.

"You gonna be OK with the class?" Merle asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Andrea's cool with me touching other people, in fact, she's into it, but not everyone is. I don't want to overstep my boundaries with you two."

"I trust you."

"That's good, cause you know I'd never mess around right?"

"Right."

"Just go ahead and tell me if something pisses you off."

"I will. I'm fine with it."

"And Carol's comfortable?"

"She's fine, she told me so."

"Good, I'm happy to hear that. Carol means a lot to me."

"I know, that's why she's OK with it. She trusts you."

“She's a whole different woman now, thanks to you,” Merle noted, cleaning the oil from his hands with a rag from the back pocket of his coveralls.

“I'm trying to make her happy as much as I can,” Daryl added.

“You do make her happy, but it's even more than that. She was deprived of so much by that bastard; I was wondering if she'd ever get to experience what love was actually all about. I have to admit that in the beginning, I didn't know if you were the right one for her.”

“I guess I don't blame you for being skeptical; I was a different person before too.”

“So was I. I was a real dirtbag back when Andrea took a chance on me, but we can all change. You really did right by her, Daryl.”

“Thanks.”

Daryl knew that Merle had his doubts in the beginning and he was happy to have proved him wrong. He felt closer to Merle than he did back when they had both been less than honorable men.

_**/** _

Carol got home before Daryl and made a quick supper of salad with salmon so it wouldn't hold them up.

He entered as she was putting the plates on the table and he looked relieved to be home.

"Hey you," he smiled, coming closer to take her in his arms.

"Hey, babe."

"I can't wait to get you alone. This trip is going to be awesome!"

"I'm excited too. We can take long walks in the woods and sleep late," she grinned.

They sat down for supper together, and she put on music as they ate. She had bought a record player to play the collection of vinyl she'd saved back at her mother's house. Driving up to collect it had been uncomfortable but she wasn't budging on her lifestyle. Her mother probably never would come to accept her living with a man she wasn't married to, but she was done living for other people.

Carol played music as they cleaned up the dinner dishes and got dressed up to go out and she realized how much she loved their life together. Already she and Daryl were so at ease in each other's space. They rarely needed time alone, but she could always tell when he did need it and vice versa.

They walked into O'Hanlon's at 8 pm, and Merle and Andrea were already there, getting giddy and stupid.

"You must have come early by the looks of it," Carol teased.

"We ran out of the house as soon as my mom left with Charlie," Andrea laughed.

"Gotta jump at the chance when you have little ones. You guys will learn all of this some day," Merle added.

There was a shy giggle on Carol's part as she sat next to Merle and across from Daryl.

She wondered if Daryl was thinking of anything like that for the future, she hoped so. She wanted all of these things with him someday.

"You guys taking a cab too?" Andrea asked.

"You know it. It's been a hundred years since we got pissed and sang Karaoke together," Carol grinned.

"Get drinking then, woman!" Merle growled and began ordering shots. “I want you up there making an ass of yourself right quick!”

Within the next 45 minutes, Carol was buzzed and ready to go for it.

"I need to sing!" she announced and they all knew they were in for a show.

She located the owner, Nile, and informed him that she was ready. O'Hanlon's and karaoke was a tradition they all missed since Charlie had come along.

"What do you think she'll sing?" Andrea grinned at Daryl.

"If I know Carol, it'll be The Divinyls tonight."

Sure enough, the music started, and Carol set foot on the stage with a pint of Guinness still in one hand as the music started.

"What did I tell ya?" he laughed.

 

 _ **I love myself; I want you to love me**_  
 _ **When I feel down, I want you above me**_  
 _ **I search myself; I want you to find me**_  
 _ **I forget myself; I want you to remind me**_  
  
_**I don't want anybody else**_  
 _ **When I think about you, I touch myself**_  
 _ **Ooh, I don't want anybody else**_  
 _ **Oh no, oh no, oh no...**_

__

**_You're the one who makes me come running_ **

**_You're the sun who makes me shine_ **

**_When you're around, I'm always laughing_ **

**_I wanna make you mine._ **

 

They all laughed at the way she swayed her hips before the crowd of barflies bowing at her feet. She blew them kisses and turned her back to move her ass slowly back and forth, and Daryl grinned and licked his lips.

Carol had come right out of her shell since they'd met and he loved how fun she was to be with; she wasn't afraid to live anymore.

After too much drinking and so much laughter, all of their sides hurt, Daryl went to pay the tab with Andrea. Merle all but carried Carol to the curb for fresh air to await the cab; she was amusingly tipsy, and he hadn't seen her like that in ages.

"You're the best, Merle," she slurred, holding on to him around his waist.

"I try."

"I mean it, you're my bestest friend but don't tell Andrea," she laughed.

"I already knew that, honey," he answered, holding her up and looking around for Andrea or Daryl.

"Are you coming on Thursday still?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I'm coming every week this time."

"Are you gonna write down a fantasy too?" she asked.

"I can't write anything down without Andrea recognizing it anyway so probably not."

"You don't have any fantasies she doesn't know about?" she asked.

"Not really. So what's yours?"

"Come here," she grinned, pulling his ear down to her mouth to whisper. "I dreamed that two men in masks were taking turns with me."

"Holy crap!" he uttered.

"Is that bad?"

"Just a little surprising, that's all. I thought your dreams would be a bit more tame."

"It was kinda bad...you wanna know the worst part?"

"Go on then," he laughed, humoring her drunken nonsense.

"I'm pretty sure it was you and Daryl," she giggled before almost tripping on her own feet.

Daryl walked out then and took her from Merle.

"Come on you slush puppy," he teased.

"Baby!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around Daryl's neck and kissing his cheek.

It looked like she'd forgotten all about what she said already.

“She's right out of it,” Daryl laughed. “Thanks for babysitting, brother!”

“Anytime, just get her home safe before she trips on her own feet,” Merle teased.

Merle didn't really know what the hell to think, but decided it was innocent drunk talk and to let it go. He knew as well as anyone that alcohol loosened the tongue and at the end of the day it was only a dream. Nobody could be blamed for what they dreamed about. Carol and Daryl were madly in love, and no goofy sex dream would change that. In many ways Merle was happy that her mind was more open to sexuality, she had been repressed for so long, and he had always found that very sad.

"You ready to get home?" Andrea smiled, taking Merle's hand.

"Yep. Goodnight you two."

Daryl and Carol took the first cab home, and Merle took a minute before their cab came to press Andrea to the brick wall of the pub and kissed her like before Charlie came, feverish and sloppy. She was still the girl of his dreams; he belonged to her heart and soul.

There had been no reason for Andrea to believe in him in the beginning, but she trusted him right away and made him believe he was worthy of love. It was love right from the start, and she lifted him out of the mess into a world he never thought he'd inhabit. Now he was a husband and a father; he was a far better man than he ever would have been without her.

_**/** _

Carol awoke early the next morning, dying of thirst. She had an unnerving feeling she'd said something wrong to Merle but couldn't quite place it at first. She decided she'd have to call him later in the day to straighten everything out. Nothing scared her quite as much as pushing away a friend like Merle.

Carol spent a calm morning with Daryl recovering from her drunken escapade the night before and waited until he ran out to the store to call Merle.

"Hello?"

"Merle, hey...how are you guys doing today?"

"We're good, Andrea is just picking up Charlie. You feelin' rough this morning," he chuckled, and she felt a little calmer that he didn't sound upset with her.

"Listen...I said something stupid last night, didn't I?"

"Don't worry about it, honey."

"No, I'm really sorry, Merle. It was about that dream, wasn't it? I never meant to tell anyone that, I didn't even tell Daryl about that part of it."

"Hey, I said it's OK, and I mean it. We're best friends, right?"

"Thank God. I'm seriously really sorry, though."

"We all have nightmares," he laughed.

"It was hardly a nightmare, but thank you for being so understanding. I promise I'll watch my alcohol limit in the future; I never wanted to make you uncomfortable."

"Honey, you didn't. It was flattering, actually," he laughed. "I'm pretty sure I'm not the kind of man most women dream of."

"I don't know about that; I think every woman in Andrea's classes probably has."

"Pfft! Really?"

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Well, imagine that," he chuckled.

"So...are we still good?"

"Of course we are. You ain't shakin' me, girl."

“Thank God for that. See you Thursday?”

“I'll be there.” _ **  
**_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

_ **Chapter 9**_

_**~ the gazelle bolts like lightning across the dust and dry grass, driven by the deepest of survival instincts; the chase is on...** _

 

Daryl typed out his fantasy on the computer and printed it so Andrea wouldn't recognize his writing and shoved it in his back pocket.

When they got to class on Thursday, he tossed it in the basket casually while nobody was looking. It wasn't anything bad, but he liked the idea of keeping it secret. He wondered what everyone else had written, he wondered how his fantasy compared.

Andrea began the class and started reading the confessions that had been left. Merle worked on his Sudoku at the front of the room, and Carol was excited to see he hadn't let her comments affect him. He was behaving just like usual when she walked in, and she couldn't be happier about it, she needed him as a friend.

"So, let's get started. No judgment here, this is just to get a read on the room, and nobody will know what was written by who," Andrea assured them.

It was always a favorite exercise in classes she'd run before, and it was an excellent way to start out with a new group. She began to read the first of the confessions and found them interesting right off the bat.

"I dreamed about my high school art teacher once, she was always sweet and so beautiful. She showed me all about painting, and I dreamed of painting her naked body and her teaching me a lesson or two about sex. It was kinky as hell for a 17-year-old inexperienced dude."

Andrea smiled and loved that people were being so open.

"Now this is what I'm talkin' about!" she grinned.

The next few were pretty standard, people wanting to do it in public or playing around with common kinks.

Andrea unfolded a piece of computer paper and read it aloud.

"I want to make love to my girlfriend in the woods in the middle of the night. I want nothing but the stars overhead and the grass below me. It would be cool if it was raining too."

Andrea sighed and placed it back in the basket.

"This man is a keeper," she grinned.

Carol felt uncomfortable writing down the dream she'd told Merle about so she changed it to something else that had to do with making love on a train where she could get caught. She had dreamed about it once, so it wasn't a lie.

Andrea picked up another that had been typed.

"I fantasize about watching a woman pleasuring herself, she knows I'm watching but pretends she doesn't. The woman is getting off on knowing I'm watching and she's playing it up for my benefit. It's like she's waiting for me to pounce on her."

Andrea grinned and pulled the last one out of the basket, and it looked like a woman's writing for sure.

“I have a fantasy that I seduce a man who's taken. I fuck him in the bed he sleeps in with his girlfriend with all her possessions around the room. The man doesn't even feel guilty cause I please him so well that he can't even remember her name....”

Andrea folded the paper back up and forced herself to smile and nod.

_**No judgment...no judgment....no judgment!!!** _

 

Carol leaned over to Daryl and whispered, “What a fucking skank!”

He had to suppress a fit of laughter; Daryl loved her rare catty side. She was normally very sweet with everyone but had no tolerance for cheaters. Carol getting snarky was so uncommon that he found it adorable when she did.

 

"These are all a great start, we have a lot of very creative minds in class, and that's promising. Sexuality should be something that's open and free, and this is a place where we can share our thoughts, fantasies aren't always something we'd actually go through with anyway."

 

Andrea referenced some source material for dream interpretation, and Carol didn't really believe in that so her mind drifted off to the trip she'd be taking with Daryl. It was a sign that things were progressing and becoming more serious. She knew she wanted to be with him forever and was fairly certain he felt the same. As long as things were going smoothly, she was happy to let it happen in its own time, though.

She squeezed Daryl's hand and leaned her head on his shoulder as Andrea carried on talking and kissed his neck softly.

"Hey you," he whispered.

"Do you want to make love to me in the woods under the stars?" she asked quietly.

"How did you know?"

"I just did."

"I wanna make love to you everywhere."

She smiled and kissed him again before they were suddenly called to the front.

Next was the portion of the class where they were expected to demonstrate some positions and discuss group sex. Merle and Andrea had stopped by earlier that week, and they all laughed their way through a series of kinky threesome positions in one of Andrea's books.

Andrea felt bad throwing it at Carol and Daryl when they had agreed to a couple's class.

“I didn't think I'd be covering orgy in a couple's class, but so many people asked about it, everyone but Krissy and Tom. Those two are so much fun and apparently the only ones who just want to have sex with each other,” she laughed.

“I had no idea it was so common,” Daryl mused.

“Me neither. We'll try to keep it light for the most part,” Andrea said. “It's a little tricky with only the three of you, Carmen is so busy lately.”

Merle joked that they could try some Cirque du Soleil moves and Carol argued that she hadn't been to yoga class in a while so she might pull something.

The whole conversation had been a blast, and they agreed on a few positions that seemed interesting but not totally out there.

Daryl and Carol made their way to the front of the room, and Merle was trying to finish his puzzle quickly before joining them. Carol loved how Merle treated everything so casually.

 

"I'm not going to focus on this subject too much, but there is an apparent interest in group activities with this class. It's a couples class, but there's no harm in touching on this subject."

It was all fully dressed demonstration, so it felt fairly harmless to all involved.

Carol felt only a little awkward as she approached the bed where Merle was sat on the edge waiting for her.

"You OK?" he asked.

"I'm all right," she smiled, climbing onto his lap and straddling his legs.

For the first time in class, Merle seemed to have a sense of humor and laughed a little as he bear hugged her further onto his lap.

Carol's mind ran away to the video she'd watched where Merle was grasping Andrea's ass in both hands and rocking her on his dick as he sucked at her breasts. She wondered if it was OK to find a friend attractive when you had no plans to ever make a move on it. Carol didn't think there was probably a person alive who only found their partner attractive. If you never wanted to act on the attraction outside of your relationship then what was the harm?

She shook her head to get the memory to vamoose and settled her hands on his shoulders.

"We only have two men and one woman tonight,” Andrea giggled, “but we can try some alternate positions some other time if I can get Carmen to come in.”

Daryl came to stand behind her and pulled her back against him to kiss her neck a couple of times. He repeated in his mind three or four times that it didn't turn him on to see Carol with her legs spread around Merle's thighs.

Her body pressed to Merle from the front and Daryl pulling her back against his chest at the same time was as hot as things could get in Carol's humble opinion.

"The main thing to consider with two men and one woman is how involved the men wish to be with each other, if at all. Since these two are brothers I'm thinking not very much," she laughed. "In this position, either some or no contact is possible."

Something about it felt very comfortable, Carol trusted Merle with her whole life, and it was almost playful.

Next, Carol slid off of Merle's lap but left her hand on his shoulder for a moment before taking a step back.

Daryl only sort of remembered the three positions until Carol reminded him of the next one.

“It's a little more common for a man to be with two women but one woman with two men is still relatively common. Has anyone in the class tried this?” Andrea asked, and everyone but Krissy and Tom raised their hands.

“Damn!” Tom laughed. “We're odd men out in this class, babe.”

Krissy laughed and said that was fine with her cause she wasn't sharing her man with anyone and everyone got a good chuckle.

“So next, we're going to have Carol in a doggy style position with Daryl and Merle in front of her. If the woman stays in a raised kneeling position, she can have sex with the man behind her while pleasing the one in front of her.”

Daryl knelt on the bed sitting back on his calves as Carol came to kneel in front of him and opened her legs around his. She leaned back into him, and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. Daryl hunched her back closer to his chest and whispered that they have to try this one after class.

"You know it," she purred, wiggling her ass back into his body as Merle approached her from the front.

Her eyes focused on Merle's as Daryl's hands pulled her back by the hips.

Carol's hands rested on Merle's waist, she wasn't about to start groping him or anything, but she wanted it to look natural. It was just a demonstration, but she could see how such a thing would work.

Andrea asked the class if they had any suggestions for positions based on their own experience and a woman raised her hand.

"Yes, Rita?" Andrea said, pointing to her.

Rita was in class with her long time partner, Jerod, and Andrea had them on a waiting list for a while before calling her for this class.

"A really good one is if the woman rides one of their faces on her knees and then sucks the other guy off."

Her husband seemed to agree, and Andrea nodded, shocked at how kinky this new class was.

"That would definitely work, good suggestion."

It was a little surprising how confident and open this class was compared to the last class, but it was nice for Andrea to not feel the need to tame things down for a shy crowd.

They got into the next position that involved Carol laying on her back with Daryl behind her and Merle in front of her. She was glad they'd discussed who'd do what before hand or else this would be awkward as hell to navigate.

Carol lay back slowly as Merle crawled toward her like it was nothing and grabbed her behind both knees, pulling her legs open around his waist swiftly.

A soft "Oh!" escaped her as she felt his body come into contact with the crotch of her yoga pants and she leaned back against Daryl.

Merle was still in a sitting position on his knees and kept his hands on her open thighs as Andrea spoke.

"The practice of orgy is hardly anything new, and the roots of such behavior go back to ancient Greece. It's still considered taboo but less and less as the decades pass. The complications involving these kinds of relationships lay much more in the emotional side and not in the actual act itself. The actual sex is something most people can easily figure out for themselves, but it's the relationships that are often the tricky part in such associations. It's very hard to pull this kind of thing off without very good communication and trust between all participants."

"You OK?" Daryl asked in a low growl against her neck.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Oh yeah, I'm good."

By this point, Daryl was hot and starting to get antsy for the class to end. He kissed her throat and looked over her shoulder at Merle's hands, now holding her open thighs, and his dick throbbed for some unknown reason.

Thankfully the class ended shortly after that, and he almost ran to the car to get her home faster.

"Is everything OK?" she asked, chasing after him while simultaneously waving goodnight to Merle and Andrea.

"Yep! Come on," he insisted, yanking her closer.

Daryl didn't drive home, though, he drove to the nearest park and pulled into an alcove to drag her into the back seat.

"What's come over you?" she giggled as he stripped her without a word.

"I need you to ride me, honey. I'm so hard it hurts, and I need you right now."

He pulled his shirt over his head, yanked her bra from her body and shoved his jeans down as she squirmed out of her yoga pants.

"Come on...." he pleaded, sitting in the middle of the backseat as she climbed onto his lap.

Carol grinned and licked his earlobe lightly to tease him before he all but begged her to pull the trigger.

She sank down on his dick, and he groaned like he'd been shot.

"Oh fuck yes, Carol. Ride me good, please."

She obliged him with a more rapid than usual roll of her hips. He pulled her breasts to his mouth and bit at her skin much to her surprise. He wasn't usually a biter, but she found that she liked it.

He mellowed into his more typical licking and sucking soon after, and she could feel it rising within her as she reveled in the sensation of his dick pressing against her front wall.

"I don't know why I like it," Daryl moaned, pulling her down hard on his lap and digging his fingers into her skin. “You're mine, though, you gotta be mine.”

"You don't have to explain, baby, I'm all yours," she insisted, almost ready to cum.

"Am I insane?"

"If you are then I am too," she whined.

She could feel herself begin to fall and her walls pulsated on the hardness inside her.

"Oh my god, Daryl....yes!" she cried out.

It came on so fast that they were both swept away and she was soon picked up and laid back on the seat as he filled her with everything he had.

Thursday was becoming the best sex night of the week, and Carol had a feeling this wouldn't be the only time they'd be doing it on the way home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is to show how the classes effect everyone's mind, even Andrea;)  
> also just more leading up to the role play class and Daryl and Carol's trip.  
> ch.11 is NSFW;) *"Teacher Daryl" is a bit of a disciplinarian. lol  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Very much appreciated.  
> XOXO Teagan

_ **Chapter 10** _

_**~ his prey darts and leaps at his approach and he catches only its hind quarter with his claws...** _

/

_~ The sky was dark outside the window, the surroundings unfamiliar and Andrea was absolutely lost. She looked around herself for orientation and found that Merle was sat on a chair next to the bed where she lay._

“ _What's going on?” she asked._

“ _It's class time,” he answered._

“ _This is not class, Merle,” she argued._

“ _Shhh...he's here.”_

_Daryl walked in through the door as she shook her head trying to make sense of it all._

_Merle and Daryl were both nude, and as she looked at her own body, she found that she was as well._

“ _What the hell?” she yelped, moving to cover her body with something but there were no sheets on the bed._

_"Don't," Merle said, slithering onto the bed and taking her into his arms._

_She wrapped her legs around his body and kissed him hard but then her eyes focused on Daryl over his shoulder._

_"What about him? Why is he here?" she asked._

_"He wants to learn...should we teach him?"_

_"Huh? Do you want to?"_

_"Yes."_

_"...OK?"_

_"Come here," he called over his shoulder, and Daryl came closer._

_She was being kissed by them both, their hands exploring her body and she felt dizzy with lust._

_Merle's mouth was taking her breasts, and Daryl's kiss was moving further south as his hands urged her legs apart._

_"Daryl..." she uttered because it felt like she should try to stop him...or slow him down._

_"You'll like it...I promise," he insisted and then his lips came into contact with the soft flesh between her thighs._

_"Oh Christ!" she sighed, and Merle grinned down at her._

_"Like that?" he asked._

_"Uh huh."_

_Daryl's tongue trailed up and down her outer lips, and she held her hand to her forehead trying to make sense of it._

_Merle sat up beside her and pulled her leg further open; it made her hot to know how much he wanted to see it but she was always the one who liked watching._

_"Use your fingers, Daryl," he prompted, and soon she could feel the pressure of two fingers pressing into her._

_"Jesus!" she whined._

_"That's right...now suck her clit just gently."_

_With that, she was falling apart._

_"Oh fuck! Oh, God....Jesus...." she repeated as Merle came down over her and suppressed her cries with his mouth.~_

_**###############** _

"Charlie's up again," Merle groaned. "I got him last time."

Andrea's eyes shot open, and she knew she had done it, she had cum in her sleep like a teenage boy, and there was no denying it.

She rolled out of bed and went to use the toilet before going to settle Charlie back to sleep, and sure enough, she could still sense a vague pulsating in her core. Andrea felt guilty for thinking of Daryl that way even if it was only a dream. She tried to remind herself that it was silly to feel guilty when it wasn't intentional and washed her hands and face before going to collect her son.

“What's wrong, baby boy?” she muttered, collecting Charlie from his crib and rubbing his back.

“Bring him here, honey!” Merle called, and she smiled.

Merle was the man of her dreams, and she felt awful about her mind and the visions it had brought her.

She walked back into their bedroom and handed Charlie to Merle.

“Go grab him a bottle and I'll hold him,” he offered.

“I love you, Merle. You're the best husband in the world.”

“Yeah? What's bringing this on?” he chuckled, laying Charlie next to him.

“I just feel so lucky that you're mine, I could never want anyone but you.”

“Same here, honey,” he said, cluing into the fact that she sounded emotional. “I'll never love anyone the way I love you...never.”

She kissed him then, as Charlie fussed, and held his face in her hands as she did.

Eventually, she got to the kitchen to warm up the bottle; Charlie was still holding them captive with occasional night feedings.

Merle and Andrea wound up spending the rest of the night with their baby between them, cuddled up like a basket of kittens.

_**/** _

Daryl began to plan the big question and assembled the things he thought might help make it special.

Lately, Carol loved her vinyl collection, poetry and she still played the violin for him in the evenings. He tried to think of a way to incorporate 'who they were as a couple' into the proposal as Merle suggested and if all else failed he could ask while going down on her.

Lately, he'd been thinking of their first big date where he'd cooked for her or when they watched her favorite movie for the first time. He decided to include some elements from their early relationship into the proposal.

He was drinking his coffee on Monday morning following the last class and trying to picture it in his mind. He imagined her saying yes and falling into his arms and smiled to himself in a dopey way.

“Hey, space cadet! You comin'?” Merle called.

“Yeah, sorry. Just thinking of Friday and losing my shit,” he laughed.

“What's the plan then?” Merle inquired.

“I got her that record of violin music she wanted, I found it on Amazon, and it's coming via courier tomorrow. I wrote out the proposal with a little of that poem she likes...I'm probably putting too much thought into this.”

“Just a little,” Merle laughed. “Trust me, little brother, she won't say no as long as you got a face full of her pussy.”

“You're all romance, aren't you?” Daryl scoffed.

“Do what you want, but I got a great big yes. Andrea damn near yanked a handful of my hair out when she came,” he chuckled.

Daryl felt like that proposal made a lot of sense for Merle and Andrea, but he wanted something sweeter for him and Carol. This would be her second kick at the can, and he really wanted her to know that this was it for him, he was going to be hers for life.

Daryl got off work that evening and drove to the store to pick up a bottle of wine and some chocolate for Carol who was nursing some bad cramps.

When he got home, she was playing an album and laying on the couch reading a book.

“Hey, babe!” she grinned, looking up from the page she'd been reading.

“You almost ready to get away?” he asked, handing her the chocolate.

“Almost. I can't wait to have you alone,” she added.

“You ready to be Jane and I'll be Tarzan on Thursday?” he teased.

“Right! Role playing,” she giggled, “that works for me.”

“I'll have to find a loin cloth then,” he suggested.

“You're too funny! I might make you do that now.”

“Seriously, though. Have you ever thought of something like role playing before?” he asked, sitting down next to her.

“Not really, but I'm open to it now that I'm with you. I never had anyone I could let go with before. I feel like I can be silly with you.”

“Maybe I could be your boss man?” he suggested, leaning over to kiss her.

“I like the sound of that.”

He pulled her hands up over her head and kissed her neck softly.

“Mmmm,” she moaned. “I'd play any game you want.”

“You could be Wilma, and I'll be Fred,” he teased, licking her ear.

“We're more like Betty and Barney,” she laughed, squirming beneath him. Merle and Andrea are Fred and Wilma.”

“You think?”

“Barney is sweet, and Fred is louder and goofy, that's you and Merle right there.”

“You might be right; I always found Betty hotter anyway,” he growled.

Carol loved being with Daryl, every day was fun and held new promise. She found herself wondering if they'd be making things official soon...

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

_ **Chapter 11** _

**~ his prey missteps and stumbles. There erupts a cloud of dust as he swipes at the air and catches the gazelle by the shoulder...his sharp eyes can see the inevitable now...**

Carol was on her way home from work on Thursday when she decided to stop by the store to pick up a new bathing suit. Her old one was very conservative, and she wanted something that would be more fun for the trip. Daryl mentioned that they could do some swimming out at the lake and she liked the idea of holding his attention.

Daryl sent her an email of the reservation and the cabin was a little A-frame building that looked like it was straight out of the 70s. It was just her kind of aesthetic. The bedroom was up in a loft, and there was a fireplace on the main level with a living room and kitchen area; Daryl had great taste when it came to holidays.

She wandered through the store and chose a black suit that wasn't flamboyant but revealed much more skin than her old one that featured flowers and a skirt.

Carol was looking forward to class, but she wanted to get him alone even more. He hadn't spoken to her much about class, but he hinted that he was going to play teacher and that she better behave herself. He was more playful lately, and she loved that their relationship was fun.

With Ed, life had only ever been work, and she was still grateful that the chapter of her life involving him was closed.

When she got back home, Daryl was trying to close his suitcase, but it was packed tight.

"You bringing the kitchen sink?" she teased.

"Ha ha!" he rebutted. "I wanna be prepared for anything."

"I think it's cute," she giggled. "I can't wait to be alone with you for six whole days."

"Me too. As soon as class is over, we can crash and then head out first thing in the morning."

Carol squealed and wandered to the bathroom to get ready for class.

"Wear something with a skirt," Daryl hollered.

"Why?"

"You'll see."

She wondered what the hell he was thinking but decided not to question it because it interested her that he was planning ahead. Class was usually something he played by ear, so it was unusual for there to be a blueprint of any kind.

Carol slipped into a loose sundress for class after showering because she had a good feeling it would be worth it.

_**/** _

When they arrived at class, Merle was wearing a fireman's helmet and had Andrea laid out on the desk. There was a huge chest of scarves, masks and assorted role play items in the room and apparently, they couldn't resist playing around themselves.

"Uh...do you guys need a minute?" Daryl joked.

"No, we're good," Merle answered, crawling off of her.

"I see you're role playing already," Carol winked.

"I'm the heroic fireman, don't ya know?"

"I see that," she laughed.

Julie and Mark arrived first and sat down at the front as Andrea retrieved some boxes from the back and Daryl, Carol and Merle stepped outside for a quick smoke break before class.

Merle lit his smoke and blew a great cloud up into the night air.

"You leaving for your trip in the morning, huh?" he asked.

"Yep! I'm so excited! I get to have my baby alone for six days straight," she grinned, wrapping her arm around Daryl's back.

"Ain't that cute," Merle winked. "Me and Andrea haven't been away in ages. You two make sure to savor it cause when you start havin' babies, it'll be a whole lot harder to get away."

"Duly noted," Daryl nodded, taking the smoke from his fingers to steal a drag.

"So what roles are you two playin' tonight?" Merle inquired.

"I'm playing teacher's pet apparently," Carol informed him.

"That's my specialty!" Merle exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Daryl asked.

"Hell yeah! Andrea has this little plaid skirt and everything. It got kinda goofy to play while she was pregnant but we pulled it off," he laughed. "You got the big desk in there and everything, have fun with it."

"I didn't even think of that," Daryl noted.

"Well, think about it. You gotta get a little bossy to really sell it too,” he encouraged.

“Yeah?” Daryl asked skeptically.

“Oh yeah! Make her stay for detention and spank her a little," he teased. “I have a feeling little Carol would be right into that, wouldn't ya?”

Carol took the smoke from Daryl and stole a drag before handing it back to Merle.

"Sounds fun to me," she winked, walking up the steps to the classroom.

 

"She's a little frisky tonight, huh?" Merle chuckled.

"She gets this way about class," Daryl grinned.

"I can see that. It's a whole different thing to be involved in. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I think it's good for us. I don't think she would have been so comfortable with sex if not for the class we took before."

“I love seeing her like this...she was a timid little mouse with Ed, and it broke my fucking heart,” Merle sighed.

As they chatted, the other three couples walked up the steps, and they figured they should probably get moving.

Andrea began by explaining how playing a role could release you from your inhibitions and create an atmosphere where you and your partner could feel free to explore your needs and desires.

"It's not always easy to act out a role, and it may take practice if you're shy, but when you allow yourself to submit to another persona, you can escape the confines of your own personality."

She showed the class a video about the benefits of role play, escapism, and wish fulfillment.

Daryl leaned into Carol and whispered into her neck, and she melted at his words.

"You ready to be my student and do as you're told?"

"Yes," she answered with a sly smirk.

"Good girl, I'm gonna make you squirm if it kills me."

Carol could feel her body reacting to him already; she couldn't wait to see how he'd play teacher in front of a class.

Tom and Krissy told a hilarious story about being caught by a neighbor while Tom was dressed as a doctor and everyone laughed themselves silly.

"Just don't forget that you asked the neighbor lady over for coffee if you try this," Krissy warned. "She never stopped gawking at us after that."

Eventually, they were called to the front, and Carol was instructed by Daryl to sit on the edge of the desk.

It shocked her how naturally he took to the role of dominance when he was typically so sweet with her. Since it was him, though, it didn't bother her one bit; she knew she was always safe with Daryl.

"Were you passing notes in my class?" he asked in a stern voice she wasn't used to.

It was completely unrehearsed, and she didn't know quite how to answer at first, but she assumed she was supposed to be playing a bad girl.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes....Mr. Dixon?" she asked innocently.

"That's right."

She grinned cause she liked how he was coming across; it was the opposite of his usual personality.

"What should I do with you if you refuse to obey the class rules?" he asked, laying his hands on the surface of the desk on either side of her thighs.

"I don't know, Sir."

"I think maybe I should pay you less attention and then you'll know how it feels. What do you think?"

"I never meant to ignore you, Sir."

"Passing notes in class when I'm trying to teach you is like ignoring me...it's very rude."

"I'm very sorry, Sir."

Daryl leaned into her and her breath caught in her throat from surprise. He was so much better at this than she ever expected, they hadn't discussed it, and she had expected him to be a lot more bashful.

"Show me how sorry you are," he growled.

Daryl went to sit on the chair behind the desk and beckoned her closer.

Carol stood before him, and he slid his hands slowly up her dress to take her by the hips. Carol could feel her blood begin to flood the vital parts of her body and she wanted to fuck him right then and there.

"Do you like this?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want more?"

"Yes."

“Will I catch you passing any more notes?”

“No, Mr. Dixon...I promise.”

He moved his hands back out from under her dress and just looked up at her for a moment.

"What if I told you that you can't have more?"

She decided to play along and sank slowly to her knees and pushed his thighs apart.

"But I said I'm sorry...and I really, really mean it."

"That's a good girl," he grinned.

Daryl touched her face, and she rubbed her cheek against the inside of his thigh, and she knew she was getting to him, upsetting the balance of power. She was sure that the class had fallen into stunned silence and it felt like holding every card in the deck.

Daryl decided to try something he never had before with her just to see what she'd think, Merle's suggestion seemed to interest her. He pulled her up and over his lap and she giggled to herself at the stereotypical act of spanking, she didn't really expect it to do anything for her.

"You two are goooood!" Andrea praised.

Andrea stayed mostly silent for once; she was apparently wrapped up in their display just like every single person in the class. When Carol raised her eyes from Daryl's lap, she saw Merle's face and couldn't help smiling as Daryl's hand crept up the back of her thigh.

Daryl pulled the dress up higher and higher to uncover her ass, and she was glad she wore cute underwear. Her black French panties were now exposed to the entire class, and she couldn't care less, she just wanted Daryl's hands on her body.

She was teased into a stupor and then asked if she needed a little smack to teach her a lesson.

"Yes, Sir, I think I really need it," she answered, and his hand came down on her left ass cheek through her panties, and she squeaked despite herself.

There was only the hint of a sting, but it felt amazing. He immediately shifted direction to touching her through her panties, and she moaned, letting her head hang down so she wouldn't have to keep looking at Merle.

Another smack landed with a little more force, and then right away the touching resumed, but this time his fingers crept under the elastic of her panties. His fingers brushed soft skin and then teased her clit, sliding his finger between her wet lips, and she whined desperately, knowing she was about to cum before a room of people she didn't know. It reminded her of the class from before where Daryl had laid her out and rubbed her entire body with oil. Having an orgasm in front of people became performance art, and she knew the class was burning alive while she was allowed to let go.

"You do like it, don't you?" he demanded.

"Yes."

"I knew you were a bad girl," he smirked. “You've wanted me to touch you all year, haven't you?”

“Yes...please don't stop!”

He slid his fingers inside her, and she was full on panting and squirming on his lap.

"You're so warm, Carol...so wet for me," he growled.

"I want you, Mr. Dixon...please."

After one more hard smack and more of his fingertips teasing her clit, she was done, and she fell apart in front of strangers like they were all alone.

There was a full 30 seconds of silence where nobody knew what to say and Carol just softly moaned before regaining her ability to think.

"Well....damn!" Andrea noted, there really wasn't anything else to say. "I've never had anyone else do this quite so well."

Daryl stood up, shifted his jeans around his painfully hard dick and bowed to the class.

For the first time in class, there was a short round of applause, and Carol shook her head as she walked back to her spot with Daryl.

"We have to do that again," she purred.

"Just try and stop me," Daryl answered, leaning in to kiss her neck. "Wanna stop by the park again?"

"Oh yeah!" she grinned.

The class was swiftly wrapped up, and Carol walked outside to chat with Merle and Andrea as everyone shuffled out the door.

"I just gotta go to the bathroom," Daryl said to Andrea as he grabbed his jacket.

"Sure, just turn out the lights when you come."

"You got it."

Carol wasn't usually a smoker, but she needed a smoke after that class, so she bummed one from Merle.

“You sure you two haven't played that game before?” Merle teased.

“I swear we haven't. He's a quick learner, huh?”

“He's....pretty amazing!” Andrea sighed, fanning herself and nudging Carol. “You found yourself a good teacher there.”

“Don't get any ideas, you!” Merle laughed. “You're in my class.”

“I know, shut up!” Andrea laughed.

_**/** _

Daryl walked out of the bathroom and noticed a scrap of paper on the chair where he'd been sitting, and he looked down at it quizzically.

Upon inspection, he wished he'd just left it where it was.

**~ Daryl, is there any chance you're into some playtime outside of your relationship? It could be a really good time, and nobody needs to know.**

A random email address was under the writing, and he rolled his eyes at his own bad luck.

Daryl frowned and tried to imagine who had left it, how to let them know it wasn't just a 'no' but a 'fuck no!!!', and whether he should even tell Carol when all he wanted to do was get to the cabin and propose to her. This is drama Daryl didn't need, and he had no idea how to handle it, he had to talk to Merle alone as soon as possible.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

_ **Chapter 12** _

_**~ The tiger named lust wins the battle and returns with a kill; it is she he hunts for, not only himself and his tigress is pleased.** _

 

"I didn't know you had that kind of thing in you," Carol purred.

"Me neither, to be honest, but it was fun hey?" he chuckled.

"Oh yes, you can be my teacher anytime."

Daryl sat down next to her and pushed the thought of the creepy note from his mind. They stopped in the park for a quickie again, and he loved the ritual already, it made him feel like a horny kid again, and that was fun. A big part of him wanted to stress about the note instantly but Carol was going to come first, and until he spoke to Merle he wasn't going to be very productive coming up with a plan.

In terms of the issue in class, Daryl figured it made some sense that in such an unusual circumstance someone could get messed up about boundaries. Andrea had mentioned that there were swinger type people in class, but he had zero interest in that.

Playing around in class with Merle was one thing because both he and Carol trusted him completely, but strangers were of no interest to him.

He was torn about whether to hide it from her but decided that it wasn't worth bringing it up and jeopardizing the holiday with drama.

"I need to stop by Merle's place tonight to have a chat before we leave town. Is that OK?" he asked when they got home.

"Sure, you alright?"

Carol looked a little baffled that he'd be going to see his brother immediately after class, but she let it slide after a soft kiss.

"Everything's fine, just guy talk. I'll be back in less than an hour."

"OK. See you soon."

/

Merle was stunned to see him so soon, and Carmen and Bob were just leaving for the night after babysitting.

"How's class going?" Carmen asked.

"Great. Going on a little holiday with Carol tomorrow."

"I heard! It sounds very romantic," she winked. "Maybe you could ask her a little something while you're out there?"

"That's the plan."

Carmen squealed and patted him on the shoulder with a big congratulations before leaving with Bob.

"I just need to steal my brother for a quick talk," Daryl said to Andrea, who nodded and left to check on Charlie.

Daryl walked outside for a smoke and Merle followed.

"So what's up?" he asked. "I was just about to get some lovin' from my wife, so this better be important."

"Check this shit out," Daryl sighed, pulling the note from his pocket.

Merle read the note and winced.

"Damn! This is trouble."

"Yep! What the hell do I do about it?"

"Throw it out and ignore it?" Merle suggested.

"You think this person will just drop it? This sounds a little nuts to me, like the person who wrote it is a little unbalanced."

"It is pretty weird. Maybe we should ask Andrea?"

"I don't know...she might tell Carol, and I don't want her worrying about this. I just wanna propose and enjoy the week."

"You gonna keep doing the classes?"

"I'm not sure I want to now, but if we don't then Carol will want a reason why."

"You're screwed, man."

"Tell me about it. I guess it's kinda playing with fire to do anything out of the ordinary sexually."

"It's not that, it's just some people don't respect boundaries," Merle argued. “Just give me the note and forget about it, enjoy your trip."

Daryl handed it over and figured Merle knew best.

"I don't need this crap. I can't wait to get married and then every other woman will just back off."

"Some women are even more attracted to a married man," Merle laughed.

"Great!" Daryl sighed.

"Hey, relax. You're about to be alone with Carol for a week in the woods where you can make love under the stars all ya like. Don't let some stupid note get you down."

Daryl chuckled at the time he'd wasted printing out his fantasy so nobody would know it was his.

"My fantasies are pretty obvious, huh?"

"Yep. Lemme see what I can do with this bullshit, and you just show her a good week, OK?”

“Thanks, brother.”

“That's what I'm here for, right?”

/

Daryl drove home and stopped in the doorway of their bedroom to look at Carol's sleeping face. She was all he wanted, and he didn't want anything to hurt her, especially not drama with a stranger.

He sank in behind her and wrapped his arms around her body, trying to imagine which of the women in class had written the note. He didn't know any of them well enough to guess.

In the morning, Carol was up first, and he watched as she buzzed around the room packing last minute items.

"You bringing your violin?" he asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yeah, I love when you play for me."

She smiled down at him and said she'd go turn on the coffee.

"Thanks, babe."

Soon they were on the road, and she lay her hand on his thigh as he drove.

Daryl forgot all about the note and just let go. Time with Carol all alone was precious, and he wanted to savor every single moment. Merle was right, there was no point in letting it ruin his trip with Carol.

The ring sat in the inside pocket of his suitcase, and he grinned, imagining her expression when he asked her.

He contemplated waiting a couple of days but knew he'd ask on the first night at dinner, he was already impatient.

The drive was an hour and a half, and the road to the little cabin was all grid road and winding through dense trees.

Daryl loved being closer to nature, getting outside the city limits to where the air was crisp and fresh.

Now that he was thinking of it, it was surprising that this was the first time they'd be doing this together.

They pulled up outside the cabin and Daryl went to collect the key from the front desk.

“I'll be back in just a minute, babe,” he smiled, leaning across the seat to kiss her.

The older woman behind the counter became excited when he gave his name. When he called to book the room he explained that he was planning to propose and it was obvious that she thought it was incredibly romantic. Glynis, the proprietor of the cabins, asked how she could assist in making it special for him.

"I have everything ready in the downstairs closet of the cabin for you," she grinned. "It's locked, so here's the key for you."

"Thanks, you've been so helpful. I'm really nervous, and I couldn't hide everything I needed from her."

"Think nothing of it. There's a lack of romantic men left in this world. My husband, may God rest his soul, was the king of romance," Glynis sighed.

"I'm gonna try and be like that myself," he assured her.

"She's a very lucky woman."

He thanked her again and took the key back to the cabin, and they settled into the little A-frame wooden structure.

"I love it here," she smiled after unpacking the last of her things. "It's so peaceful."

"I heard there's a nice walking path just on the other side of the office," he said, hoping she'd take the bait.

"Yeah?"

"The woman who runs the place says it leads to a creek with a little waterfall. Maybe you could take a little walk or something."

Carol always liked to walk after a long drive, and he knew she'd jump at the chance to stretch her legs.

"Do you want to come?" she asked.

"I have a bit of a headache actually, but you go ahead, and I'll unpack.”

"Come with me tomorrow, though, OK?"

"I will," he answered, holding a bottle of Tylenol as a prop.

Carol kissed him and put on her hiking boots before leaving, and he sprang into action.

He unlocked the downstairs closet and pulled out the old record player Glynis had left there for him and looked over the other items she'd provided. He'd have to buy this woman a huge bunch of flowers for this. He asked her if she could just add the cost of a few items onto his bill, but she didn't seem to want anything for her help.

He set up the record player on the TV stand, placed the candles around the room and started on supper. Glynis had left the steaks in the fridge and had even marinated them.

He put the record he'd bought for Carol on the turntable and started to cook. Daryl opened the bottle of merlot from his bag and set it on the table to breathe.

He wanted everything to be just right after the mess her first marriage had been. It still killed him that she'd ever been mistreated that way.

A woman as beautiful and full of love as Carol being violated the way she was still made him want blood. If he ever met Ed, he'd drop him flat on his back.

Daryl listened to the record and cracked a cold beer to settle his nerves a little. He read over the proposal he'd written and remembered how Merle told him it wasn't romantic to write it down. In his mind, there were things he needed her to know, and he didn't want to risk forgetting anything.

When she arrived back at the cabin, she knew right away that something was going on, but he pretended it was just a romantic dinner.

"This record...you found it!" she smiled. "Where did the player come from?"

"Don't ask so many questions," he smirked.

Daryl had found the soundtrack to the movie 'Life is Beautiful' for her and knew that she'd be happy with it, it was her favorite movie of all time.

By the time he placed her steak and salad in front of her, he knew that she was suspecting something and that was OK too.

"This is perfect, Daryl...your cooking skills get better all the time. Remember when you made me lava cake?"

"I've been trying to impress you in the kitchen for a while now, huh?"

"You always impress me in every room," she insisted.

He was so nervous that he didn't want to wait too long after supper to ask, it was killing him.

He went to the bathroom after clearing the table to try and get his head right and pulled the ring from his pocket along with the piece of paper he'd written the proposal on.

Daryl looked at his reflection in the mirror and nodded once. "Just do it...just ask her."

She was sitting at the table sipping a gin and soda, and he took one last breath before seating himself across from her.

Carol's eyes immediately went to the paper in his hand, and he looked at her nervously.

"Can I read you something?" he asked.

Already it was coming out funny.

"Sure."

He cleared his throat and held the paper in his hands for a second before starting.

"When I met you I was a different person than I am today. I think I'm a better person now because I met you, you made me better than I was. You've taught me patience and that slowing everything down was a good thing...but most of all you've taught me what love is and that I need it. I made a lot of mistakes in my life before you and I had years of regret on my shoulders, but you accepted me anyway, thank you for that."

He looked up at her, and she appeared to be stunned.

"You OK?" he checked.

"Yes...keep going," she urged.

"With you, I got to learn about intimacy, and I think I learned just as much as you did about trust and what it means to actually make love to someone. The truth is I've never made love to anyone, but you and I know I could never make love to anyone else. I want us to be together forever, I want to make you happy for the rest of your life if I can."

He pulled the ring from his pocket and got up from the table to kneel before her. Daryl really hoped he wasn't going to fuck up the line from the poem she liked.

"I couldn't have dreamed you up more perfectly than you already are; it's as if you were created with only my heart in mind. Will you marry me, Carol?"

"Yes,” she answered through falling tears.

She didn't have words, and he could see that clearly, he'd done his job and left her speechless except for the one word he needed to hear,'Yes'.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

_ **Chapter 13** _

**~ defending his own is his most honorable aim. Without the pride of knowing he keeps those in his clan safe, he is nothing...**

It was better than Carol ever imagined, but she wasn't surprised by that. Daryl had always been able to blow her mind with his sweetness and the way he'd put so much thought into her happiness.

It was hard for her to believe he'd ever been a player but it didn't matter. He was going to be her husband, and she couldn't wait, she was proud to be his.

Carol stood before the bathroom mirror in the cabin that evening as he waited for her in bed. She looked at her own reflection and saw a happy, confident and beautiful woman looking back at her.

The woman who'd been with Ed was gone.

She looked down at the simple white gold band with a modest diamond and couldn't stop grinning. He had listened to her when she said she wasn't interested in flashy jewelry; the ring was elegant and simple.

She finished rubbing lotion on her skin and pulled her silk nightgown over her head.

"You coming?" he called.

"Is somebody impatient?" she replied.

"I wanna make love to my fiance!" he hollered.

He was leaning against the wooden headboard of the huge bed up in the loft when she walked out, and he looked so fine she couldn't take it.

He was half covered by the sheet, and she crawled onto the foot of the bed as she pulled it down to uncover his perfect body.

She climbed onto his lap and kissed him slow and sexy.

He stayed nice and still cause he could read her, and he knew that he was getting the royal treatment. Her mouth drifted from his lips to his neck and then slowly down his chest.

Her hands lay on the sides of his waist, and her tongue teased it's way down the trail of hair from his navel to his dick, and he groaned in anticipation.

Daryl touched her hair, and she looked up at him with a little smirk.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby," she whispered, taking his dick in her hand and sliding her tongue up slowly as she savored the look in his eyes.

"Oh damn...that's nice, Mrs. Dixon."

Carol loved the sound of it, it had all come together, and he'd be hers.

The torturous oral session continued until he was starting to feel it coming on hard and she suggested they wander out into the fenced backyard to make his fantasy come true.

“You mean it?” he grinned.

"Yes, there's no rain in the forecast, but we have grass and the moon at least.”

“You make all my fantasies come true, honey.”

Carol pulled him down the stairs and out the back door to where the trees almost blocked out the light of the moon and lay him on the grass.

  
  


The air was a little cool, and when she peeled the nightgown over her head, he could see that she could feel it.

She mounted him and kissed him as she sank down on his dick.

Carol's knees were wet from the evening dew on the grass, and she felt the chill from the air on every inch of her body, but he looked like it was meeting his fantasy perfectly.

All Daryl could see were the treetops, her beautiful face and the stars in the distant background. He reached up to touch her full breasts in the moonlight, and he melted into the earth as she began to come undone on him.

She hissed softly and bit her lip as she rode him and threw her head back to let it run through her.

There were no words, but her heavy breathing and whining drove him insane.

As soon as she was finished, he picked her up and rolled her under him to lay into her all his love and desire.

There was wet grass in her hair and dirt on her skin, but she'd never looked hotter to him. They'd be one until they both returned to the very earth they were making love upon.

Daryl loved the symbolism of it; he believed that people were part of the environment around them and it felt so romantic to him.

He lay his hands on either side of her beautiful face and fucked her nice and slow at first, as long as he could take it.

"I love you, Daryl."

"Love you too...so much," he panted when it finally got to be too much, and he came hard and unapologetically loud. It just felt right to be loud outdoors.

Daryl was more contented than he ever thought possible and the weekend was heaven from morning till night. They found themselves never wanting to return to civilization.

_**/** _

On Sunday morning Merle took Charlie for a walk downtown for some groceries while Andrea met with her producers again. He hoped when the class was over that they'd have more time together, but he could wait; he knew how important her work was to her.

Charlie babbled in the carriage and threw his favorite toy out at least twice a block until Merle got annoyed and held onto it.

"Whaaaa!" Charlie wailed. "A-ba, A-ba"

Merle knew damn well that “A-ba” meant 'gimme my damn toy back, Dad!" so he rolled his eyes and handed it to him.

When they got to the market, he tossed the groceries in the basket in the bottom of the stroller and wandered the isles looking for the baby Tylenol.

Merle found all the things he was looking for and was trying to get the carriage out the door when Charlie tossed his toy again and laughed hysterically.

It was picked up and handed to Merle by someone he wasn't expecting to see. He couldn't place her name, though, Merle didn't have room in his mind for new names with a six-month-old baby.

"Hey! Merle, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

It was the youngest girl from class, but he'd be damned if he could remember her name.

"Julie," she reminded him.

"Right, I'm not great with names...sorry."

"It's OK. Who's this little guy?" she said, bending down to have a closer look.

"Charlie."

Merle felt strange to have someone from class so close to his child, and it just didn't feel right. Merle had well-tuned instincts, and this girl was just off. She was wearing tight, low cut jeans and her shirt revealed so much cleavage he felt dirty just looking at her.

"He's so cute! He looks just like you," she cooed, looking up at Merle through her fake lashes.

"Nah, he looks just like my wife."

Charlie did look just like him, but he needed to remind this girl he was married cause she was giving him weird vibes.

"So how's Daryl?" she asked suddenly, and the jig was up.

"Fine."

He wasn't giving this girl any extra information about Daryl.

"I heard he was going away on a trip," she added.

"You did?”

Merle wondered how she knew that, he'd never seen Daryl or Carol talking to her and he doubted that Andrea would tell anyone.

“Isn't he?” she pressed.

"He's with Carol," he answered firmly.

"I know, he just seems really nice."

"He is, and he's loyal too...I gotta get going here," Merle said, just wanting to get away from her.

"Where are you heading?" she asked.

Merle felt so uncomfortable, and he didn't want her to walk with him, so he tried to dodge without being overtly rude.

"I'm meeting Andrea right away, so I gotta go," he nodded and began to walk away from her.

"Say hi to him for me," she added before disappearing into the store, and he shuddered.

Daryl's little stalker had been identified.

Merle dialed Andrea's cell as he headed back home and hoped she'd have the answers he didn't. This was over his head now; he needed a woman's expertise.

"Hey, honey, I'm done here, so I'll be home right away. How's my boy?" she asked.

"He's fine, but I got an issue with someone in class. Actually, it's Daryl, but we gotta figure this thing out for him."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Merle filled her in on the note, and the creepy interaction and Andrea was stunned to hear it.

"I don't know much about her, but she's married to Mark, so I wonder if he knows about her. Are you sure about this?"

"I'm telling you, the girl is wacky. She asked me about Daryl and never mentioned Carol once, even after I brought her up. You told everyone they were a couple. She knew they were going away together too. How would she even know that?"

"I don't know...maybe Daryl and Carol were talking about it in class, and she overheard? I don't tell anyone their business."

"We need to fix this. I don't want anything screwing up their engagement. Carol deserves to have this happiness without some delusional 23-year-old starting shit."

"I agree. What do you suggest?" she asked.

"Let's both think about it, and I'll meet you back at home."

"Deal. Love you."

"Love you, see you in a bit."

Merle bent down to pick up Charlie's toy again and growled at the baby but still handed it back to him.

"What's with you, kid?"

Charlie growled back, and he just had to laugh, his son was great comic relief in a stressful world.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair Warning! After this chapter, things gradually heat up to the explicit levels I was talking about in the beginning. There will be extremely detailed smut scenes, threesomes, kinky class demos and a little sanctioned Merle on Carol action so if that's not your thing...sorry! lol
> 
> Also...the crap with Julie isn't quit over.

_ **Chapter 14** _

_**~ devoted and true, the tiger named lust has pure and undying loyalty to his mate** _

By Monday night it had sunk in that they were really going for it, and they began to discuss the wedding plans. Carol knew right away that she wanted it to be simple and Daryl was fine with that.

Daryl asked her to play violin for him, and he watched her from the couch in the living room. The fire burning and the way she zoned out as she played made the moment iconic for him. He imagined her playing for their children some day and smiled to himself.

She was playing _Buongiorno Principessa_ from Life is Beautiful, and as always it took his breath away to listen to it, it was a beautiful piece of music.

Daryl still wondered what it meant to be aroused by another man's hands on her. What did it mean about him as a man? He was starting to be of the opinion that perhaps it meant nothing bad at all since she had liked it too.

When she was finished playing, he asked her about it again, and she said she'd been thinking about it a lot which he loved about her. Carol was the kind of woman who really analyzed things.

“I think it's fairly innocent, and if we both like it then who can tell us it's wrong? We should be the ones deciding what we want our relationship to look like, right? It doesn't mean you love me any less just because it turns you on and I only love you so where's the harm?”

“You're right,” he said, shrugging his shoulders and almost laughing.

There really wasn't anything else to say. They were going to be married and love each other forever, but that didn't mean that society got to dictate what happened in their bedroom.

If it was only in class, then they really didn't see the harm anyway, especially since they both trusted Merle so much. There was a huge difference in random sexual encounters with strangers and exploring your own sexuality with a person you'd trust with your life.

Having it resolved in his mind made Daryl feel relaxed in everything with her and they reached a new level of intimacy in being able to share their desires with each other.

They both liked the idea of the classes being a step across the line in terms of trying new things. Nothing was going to shake them anyway; they had a connection that nothing could weaken.

Daryl hoped that things would be resolved easily with whoever sent him the note, maybe they'd just get over it if he didn't respond. He wanted to finish the classes, and he knew that Carol did too.

_**/** _

Andrea tossed it around in her mind until she met up with Merle back at home and there was really only one option.

“The only answer is to ask her to leave the class,” Andrea sighed.

“Do you think she'll lose it?” he asked.

“That's up to her. I made it clear in the outline that nobody is to make any unsolicited sexual advances toward anyone else during the class. If students want to get together once it's over then that's up to them, but I don't need this drama, and it's not part of a safe space to have a woman trying to mess with another couple's relationship.”

“You have a point there. It's not fair to Daryl and Carol to have to be around her. Carol doesn't need this nonsense when she's just gotten engaged.”

“I'm going to tell her and Mark right away. I'm not going to let this become an issue for Daryl and Carol.”

“That's a good idea. She seemed a little off balance to me. She was trying to follow me home and asking about Daryl nonstop like Carol didn't even exist...she gave me the creeps.”

“Yep, she's done,” Andrea sighed. “I'm not letting her mess with them.”

_**/** _

Daryl and Carol spent the rest of the days away, making love, swimming in the lake and talking about their future and it was heaven. They decided they'd be coming back for their honeymoon because it just fit who they were as a couple and Glynis was so cool and casual with them. She accommodated all their needs and had one of those quirky, entertaining personalities that you couldn't help but love. She brought over a box of vinyl on the last night there since Carol liked it so much and told her to take whatever she wanted from her husband's collection.

“There's only a few I'm hanging onto for sentimental reasons, but the rest isn't anything special to me.”

“Wow! Thank you so much,” Carol beamed, going through the box and finding all kinds of treasures.

The trip had been just what Daryl hoped, and he was glad that Carol was satisfied with his proposal. He wanted everything in their relationship to outshine the mess she'd endured with Ed.

Daryl needed to get a hold of Merle as soon as they got home to make sure everything was sorted out with his stalker. There was no way he'd let her become a problem, but he didn't even know who 'she' was yet.

Daryl wanted to finish the classes, and he knew that Carol was excited to do them as well. If he suddenly didn't want to finish, she'd definitely suspect a problem. He had nothing to hide but didn't even want her to know about the crazy lady. Daryl wanted to shield Carol from other women, she was a little jealous, but he found it adorable.

The drive back to the city was relaxed, and they spent the whole time laughing and playing music in the car. Daryl felt like he was marrying his best friend. He figured that was probably the best recipe for a relationship that you wanted to last a lifetime.

_**/** _

When they got back, he said he'd unpack everything while she took a long soak in the tub.

“You're going to make an excellent husband,” she grinned. “When I get out I'll make you a nice supper.”

“Thanks, I'm pretty hungry.”

When he heard the water running, he called Merle to see if there was any new information.

“Turns out it was that Julie chick. I ran into her, and she's a little more than whacked. I had to get Andrea's help with it but she ain't saying a word to Carol."

“Jesus! So what do I do?” Daryl asked.

“It's OK. Andrea asked her to leave the class, and she demanded a refund,” Merle laughed.

“Sorry about this, but I didn't want anything to get back to Carol.”

“It's all good; she was breaking the rules anyway. Andrea gave her the refund, and I'm hoping that's the last we hear from her. If you think about it, we're bound to come across shit like this doing sex classes.”

“True enough. I was kinda having a heart attack over it,” he laughed. “Tell Andrea thank you for me.”

“Will do. So the week was good?”

“It was fucking heaven. The place was so nice and relaxed. All we did was hang out and play music and have sex...fucking awesome!” Daryl chuckled.

“We might have to dump Charlie on you after you get married then we can disappear for a bit.”

“Go for it; we'll take him no problem...when he starts sleeping through the night, though.”

“He's getting better,” Merle insisted.

“I'm just kidding. Carol loves babies, so we'll take him whenever.”

“You guys ready for class tomorrow?”

“Ready as we'll ever be.”

“Cool, see you at work in the morning.”

“Yep, goodnight.”

######################

"Lemme see this ring!" Andrea squealed over lunch when Carol returned.

"Are you seriously trying to convince me that you didn't hold his hand through the whole ring buying process?" Carol grinned, knowing damn well that Daryl would have called her to go with him.

"You got me there, but I haven't seen it on your hand yet."

Carol held out her hand for Andrea to admire the ring in its rightful place. Carol was thoroughly excited to marry Daryl, and she knew this is how she was supposed to feel. When she'd become engaged to Ed, she had a sense of dread but just told herself it was cold feet.

With Daryl, she felt 100% sure and everything felt right about it.

"I'm so excited for you, honey. You and Daryl are the most well-suited couple I've ever met...besides me and my boo," she giggled.

"It's going to be a small wedding, but we want you to be witnesses for us obviously."

"We'd be honored to. No stupid dress, though, right?" she laughed.

"No. Just wear anything you want to. We're going to city hall and then finishing up with karaoke at O'Hanlon's."

"That really is casual!" Andrea noted.

"It's what we want. I just want to be his wife; I don't need all the bells and whistles."

"Merle has already picked out your wedding gift, so we'll be there to celebrate however you want," Andrea smiled.

They ate their lunch and talked some more about the wedding, but it was Thursday, so class was bound to come up.

"I get to give my man a massage tonight?" Carol giggled.

"Lucky guy, right? I find a lot of the class ends of being directed at the woman so I thought this would be a fun change. Did you get through that video I sent you?"

"Yep! He's gonna go crazy for this. I rub his shoulders sometimes, but this is a whole other level."

"That's good. Merle gives a backrub that could leave you boneless for days, I swear."

"I don't doubt that for a second," Carol agreed. "Your man has magic hands from what I've seen."

"He really does, right? Can I ask you something kinda personal?"

"Go for it," Carol said, pouring herself another glass of water.

"It looked like Daryl was...into it when Merle touched you. Is he interested in that?"

"He is," Carol admitted. "It turns him on to see that. He doesn't want me to have sex with anyone else, and I don't want that either...but the touching and foreplay stuff is pretty hot. Is that bad?"

"Hell no! I like it too. I just wanted to make sure it was all OK with the both of you. It sounds like me and Daryl are in the same boat," she laughed. "I love watching Merle do his thing, and apparently Daryl likes seeing you do yours."

"This doesn't mean anything bad, does it? Like our relationship isn't messed up or anything."

"Carol, I've seen so many different kinds of relationships that work just fine. The thing is you both need to be OK with everything if you are then it's fine."

"That makes sense. You and Merle just seem so together and so sure of everything."

"We questioned this too. Merle thought he had to walk away from classes when we got pregnant with Charlie, but it doesn't make us bad parents to fulfill our sex life as we see fit."

"You're both excellent parents."

"It's hard not to let society push and pull you where it wants to."

"I hear you there," Carol sighed. "We didn't know if we should feel bad for liking Merle being involved and I wasn't 100% sure what you thought of it."

"I trust you, so I'm fine with it. I'll be honest I jumped him after the last class where he was involved and didn't let him out of the bedroom for two hours."

Carol giggled and loved that it wouldn't be a point of contention between them as friends, that's what mattered most to her.

"So why don't we have you show the class all about girl on boy massage and then I can have Merle show you what he can do?" she grinned.

"Deal," Carol agreed a little too fast.

"Thought you might go for that," Andrea laughed. “I want you to really let go with it and see where it goes, don't worry about upsetting me at all.”

“Are you sure?”

“It's not like Merle hasn't already seen you nude in class last time, I don't think taking off your shirt for a back rub is that big a deal,” Andrea laughed.

“I guess not,” Carol admitted.

Merle, Carmen, Andrea and the whole class had watched her receive the Yoni massage treatment from Daryl last time, and nothing changed between any of them.

“Is it OK with you and Daryl if he plays it up a little?”

“How do you mean?” Carol grinned.

“Like if he uses his mouth on your back or your neck.”

“It's OK by me if you're sure it's OK with you.”

“I'm playing puppet master here, sorry,” Andrea laughed.

“It's OK. That was the idea in class anyway; we wanted to push a few boundaries.”

“And you know you can always change your mind and scale it back, right?” Andrea added.

“I'm fine, I'm actually really looking forward to this,” she confessed.

“It's a deal then,” Andrea winked, holding up her wine glass to toast their plan.

"To naughty exploration!" Carol joked.

"Very naughty!" Andrea corrected with a wink.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

_ **Chapter 15** _

_**~ She works her magic, his tigress. She is wanted by many and yet she is his and his alone...** _

 

Carol was surprised to find Daryl at home early that evening when she got home from work.

"Hey, babe!" she grinned, slithering up to him and kissing his neck as he sat at the computer. "What are you doing home?"

"The shop was dead, so Merle said I could head out early. I was just thinking of the wedding and the honeymoon," he winked as he turned around and looked up at her.

“And what were you thinking?”

“I just can't wait,” he shrugged. “I wanna be married to you as soon as I can.”

"You're so romantic," she gushed. "I'm gonna make you supper then jump in the shower if you wanna join me."

"Sounds good."

Carol made a salad and garlic bread, and then he pulled her into the shower to get cleaned up for class. Carol lathered up her hands to wash the grease from his body. Daryl often came home with black nails and oil splotches up his arms, and it reminded her that he worked hard and she found that so sexy. Her man laying up under vehicles in his coveralls was the stuff of naughty dreams.

"You gonna gimme a rub down tonight then?" he said, pressing her to the tiles and kissing her neck.

"I'm hoping to get you moaning and groaning in class,” she purred. “Andrea sent me a bunch of videos and gave me a book for research. I'm thinkin' you'll like it."

"Merle says you're getting one too," he added, running his hand down her body to her hips.

"Andrea told him already?" she asked.

Carol was planning to mention it to him after the shower to be sure he was OK with it, but apparently, he already knew.

"Yeah, Andrea texted him at work, and he ran it by me."

"Is it awkward for you at all?" she inquired.

"Nope! I got no problem with it, but you're definitely gonna get it after class again," he insisted.

"I can't have it now?" she teased, grabbing his dick and working it nice and slow under the hot water.

"I'm making you wait," he grinned.

"You're so mean," she pouted.

"I'll be really nice to you later."

_**/** _

In class, Andrea began by discussing the art of seduction and pressed how important it was to get your partner interested before you even got into the bedroom.

"Something, a lot of people, don't think of is erotic literature. A good dirty novel can really get a person ready. Even erotic poetry is a good way to let your partner know what you're thinking about," Andrea said and then proceeded to read some sections of a naughty book for the class.

Carol and Daryl were passing notes and excited to get moving with the demonstration as usual when she asked him a question he didn't expect.

"Where's that younger couple?" Carol asked, leaning over to whisper in Daryl's ear.

"Uh...no idea."

Daryl forgot all about the crazy girl with all of the wonderful things going on in his life, and he didn't want to think about her now. Andrea had dealt with her, so he just wanted to pretend it never happened. All that mattered was Carol and getting married.

Andrea continued to talk about writing, and Daryl found it especially interesting cause he never considered that it was possible to be turned on by a story.

"This is from a book of erotica I bought in university," Andrea began. "Her head arched back against the grass, and he bit her throat, trying to tame her, to bring her under his control. It was raw and savage, his need of her was paramount to his very survival. She clawed at him as if to fight back but she begged him to come into her...she wanted to be taken. The predator and willing prey, tangled in a primal tug of war."

Andrea grinned and closed the book, setting it on the desk and calling for Carol and Daryl.

"I'd recommend a little reading if you've never considered it before. It's a great way to get in the mood when life is insane and hectic."

Daryl was ready for a good back rub, so he stripped off his shirt and lay down, belly first, on the mat on the floor.

"I've been waiting for this all day," he sighed.

Carol rolled her eyes and stepped over his body to kneel astride his upper thighs just below his ass.

"A sexy book or even just some naughty texting, if books aren't your thing, can lead right into a massage and then I'd say that good sex is almost guaranteed," Andrea laughed. "Things don't always have to be kinky to be very exciting. Just devoting a little time to your partner's pleasure will bring you closer and they will very likely return the favor."

Carol covered her hands in oil and ran her balled up fists down his spine in small twisting motions as he fell completely apart. The video Andrea sent her had lots of suggestions on different techniques to try, and this was working wonders.

"Jeeeeeesus!" he moaned, and the entire class giggled.

Carol loved this already, having the power to make him sound that way was very exciting.

She worked her hands from his neck to his lower back and moved her body up a little higher to rest her weight on his ass.

The muscles of Daryl's back were so sexy when covered in oil, and she wanted to jump him right then and there. She couldn't resist leaning over his back to whisper dirty things into his ear as she licked his neck.

“I need you inside me, Daryl....you look so good....I can't wait to taste you....tell me you'll fuck me right after class.”

“You know I will,” he answered in a groan of sweet pleasure.

Her man worked so hard, and Carol wanted to ease out every last drop of tension for him. She knew she'd be doing this for him again whenever he wanted it.

The massage continued until she'd covered every inch of his back and he was absolutely pleased. She wrapped it up by turning him over and rubbing his chest and kissing him slow and sexy.

Merle sat over to the side where he normally did, only half watching until he was supposed to be involved.

Carol noticed he was doing Sudoku puzzles again and laughed to herself.

Her arms felt like jello after a good ten minutes, so she wrapped it up, and Daryl said he was going to the bathroom to wipe the oil off his back.

"You're not watching?" she winked.

"Oh, I'm watching all right. Don't start without me," he laughed.

Andrea answered questions from the class and listened to Rita tell her a story about a couples retreat she and Jerod had attended. Apparently, they spent a whole weekend with three other couples, and it was very 'educational.' The whole weekend was spent doing nudist therapy and every evening was group sex, Andrea actually found herself a little bashful for once.

“You two are very experimental indeed,” she grinned.

Carol waited a few more seconds as Merle finished his puzzle then stood up and dropped it on the chair behind him.

Merle was one of her closest friends, and they talked about everything but he was different in class. He was composed and serious when it came to class, it was sexy as hell the way he showed no cards at all. He never seemed to get turned on, he was almost clinical about everything which struck her as unusual but attractive.

She wore a sundress with leggings underneath without realizing that it was probably not a helpful clothing choice for a massage.

She was told to lay on her belly by Andrea, so she suppressed a grin and lay down just as Daryl walked back in.

Merle knelt down beside her and removed the watch from his wrist, and she could feel butterflies swarming her stomach like they were being battered around in a hurricane.

He was so calm and casual while her mind was racing wildly, the conflict of mood was electric.

She turned her head to the side so she could see Daryl's eyes as Merle leaned over her to whisper in her ear.

"How am I supposed to get to your skin like this?" he teased.

"Oh...uh..."

There was something just a little dominant in his raspy voice, and she couldn't help, but like it, her body reacted to it instantly.

"Just lift it up a little," he said, and his words cut through her defenses with the sharp blade of seduction.

She got to her knees for a moment and pulled up the back of her dress over her shoulders before laying back down.

She waited as he pulled one leg over her body and rested part of his weight on her upper thighs. Daryl's eyes burned into hers, and she could feel him getting hard from across the room.

Slick, strong fingers began on the small of her back in tiny circular motions on either side of her spine, and her eyes closed, taking in the sensation.

He made his way very slowly up her back until he got to the place where her bra was fastened.

She felt him leaned forward again and he whispered a request to undo it.

"Sure," she answered in a soft voice.

Daryl was now leaning his head in his hand and grinning at her, and she knew they wouldn't be making it home before he fucked her. She imagined how Daryl would be taking her so desperately and how good it was going to feel.

She decided to push the envelope herself, laying on her bra and a bunched up dress was very uncomfortable anyway. Carol reached back and pulled her dress off and leaned up enough to pull her bra out from under her breasts before laying back down.

Andrea had told her to just go with it, and this just felt right.

Merle's hands became warmer and warmer as they moved up and down her back and she couldn't help moaning from pleasure.

She saw his hands come to rest on either side of her head then and he moved his knees between her thighs slow enough for her to object if she wanted to.

He nudged her legs a little further apart and used firmer pressure on her back and she moaned weakly at the release of tension from her muscles. He was incredible and she couldn't understand why Andrea would ever share him with any woman. Carol was the jealous type so Andrea was the only woman she'd ever allow to touch Daryl although she never asked.

Merle leaned over to whisper into her ear again, more requests that only she could hear.

“Yes...” she whispered.

Merle removed his shirt and leaned over her body; she could feel his chest hair and the warmth of his skin on her back. His fingers moved a few strands of baby hair from the base of her neck, and he kissed her skin, making her gasp just softly at the sensation of his warm lips.

He moved slowly down her back, kissing and licking every few inches, running his hands down the sides of her body and grazing the sides of her breasts.

Carol had worried that blabbing about her dream would make Merle uncomfortable but he was still her friend, and nothing could change that. The fact that he could also turn her on was a matter for the courts in her opinion; this was mainly about getting to Daryl.

Her arms were up and under her head and she tried as much as possible to keep her eyes on Daryl, who was almost falling apart by then.

Merle nudged her thighs just a little further apart with his own and ran one hand down her leg to the back of her knee.

Carol buried her face for a moment in her crossed arms, knowing she was wet already. She couldn't stop herself moaning from the pressure of his warm hand drifted back up her thigh so slowly.

Merle finished with her neck as Andrea walked around and rambled to the class.

"You OK, honey?" he whispered into her ear as he moved off of her.

"That was so good, Merle...you're a master," she sighed.

Carol got onto her knees and fastened her bra behind her back before pulling the dress back over her head. She noticed that Daryl was walking toward the bathroom and beckoning her with his eyes.

She thanked Merle with a quick hug and excused herself to 'get the oil off her back' but Andrea's eyes could see right through her.

"Have fun you two," she winked.

Andrea wrapped up the class with a short video but Carol was pulled into the bathroom by Daryl and she knew it was on.

"Like that?" she asked in a playful and coy voice.

Before she could blink he was pressing her to the door and pushing down the leggings and her panties.

Daryl slid his hand down her body to touch her sweet spot and kissed her hard.

"I knew it," he smirked when he pulled back.

"What?"

"You're all wet...you want it now, don't ya?"

"Yes. I need you," she whined, and he lifted her onto the bathroom counter, tossed her leggings across the room and went for his belt, ripping it open and dropping his jeans.

"Open," he demanded.

He thrust into her, and she sobbed with pleasure, she'd never in all her life wanted it more.

Nothing felt as good as Daryl's dick and nothing looked as good as his gorgeous face twisted in sweet agony.

"Fuck me hard, Daryl...I want to feel it for days!"

She was pulled to the edge of the counter and fucked right out of her mind as he thrust his hips into her harder and harder.

 

He drove into her so good as she pulled his mouth to hers and cried out his name. She could feel his heat all over her and deep inside. Daryl Dixon was the sexiest man on the face of the earth and also the kindest. He was hers, body and soul.

Daryl took her breasts and sucked them into his mouth as he gave her everything he had and she sobbed in ecstasy.

“Nobody could ever please me like you do,” she whined.

“Like that? You gonna cum for me?”

“Yes....oh God yes!”

Surely everyone in the class could hear them but nothing could be better advertising for Andrea's classes...right?

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still adjusting to my new computer so I'll be posting again on Monday and then it'll be the normal daily routine:) My old computer was a notebook and this new one is a full sized laptop so it feels huge and the keys are all bigger and further apart. lol  
> I'm still putting all my editing programs, Michael Rooker pictures, documents and all that jazz on this new computer so I can't concentrate on finishing this story until tonight.  
> Thanks for the patience and whatnot. Love ya! Teagan

 

_**Chapter 16** _

  _ **~ Even with his mind at rest, it is she who dominates his thoughts...** _

 The sex was incredible that Thursday night; every time Daryl and Carol took a class they became closer. They learned something unexpected about each other every time they tried something new, and it was thrilling.

Daryl loved everything about the way Carol felt more confident around him now; he felt worthy of her trust after everything they'd been through. Only a little over a year before, Carol was introduced to sexuality and she was hooked on learning more about her own body, mind and sexual desires.

Already Carol was into experimentation, and he found that he was too, but only within the context of a committed relationship.

Carol asked him to return a few books to Andrea since she was trapped in an agonizing spat with her mother over the phone and he laughed to himself as he gathered the books and kissed her goodbye.

"No problem. Do you need anything while I'm out?" he offered.

"I'm good, thanks," she smiled, looking back to him over the couch.

"I won't be too long."

"See ya, babe?"

Daryl drove to Andrea and Merle's place and cranked up the tunes on the way. He was excited to have escaped the nonsense with Julie and Carol was going to be his wife within only a few weeks, it couldn't get much better.

When he arrived at Merle's place, only Andrea was at home. Apparently, Merle had taken little Charlie out again.

"Merle took the baby swimming," Andrea explained.

"Charlie's only six months old!" Daryl laughed.

"Apparently he's a real water baby and Merle is determined to get him swimming as early as possible."

"I guess that's a good thing,” Daryl shrugged, handing over the books to Andrea. "What are you up to tonight anyway?"

"Reading up on hypnosis, I went to that conference a couple of months ago, remember?"

"Can you really hypnotize people?"

"Yes, it's not my specialty, but it's very useful in terms of therapy," she said, flipping through a book on the couch. "You wanna try it?"

"Me?"

"Have you ever been hypnotized?"

"You gonna make me pretend I'm a chicken or something?" he laughed.

"Nothing like that, it's usually just to tap into your hidden desires and thoughts. Sometimes we use it to deal with negative childhood memories of abuse. Hypnosis is a great tool for therapy."

"Yeah...I don't know what stupid thing I might say, though...I don't know about that."

"I've heard it all, Daryl, and I'd never judge you, but it's OK if you're not comfortable with it."

Sometimes Andrea worried that she pushed too hard trying to understand people because she was genuinely interested. It was an occupational hazard to try out therapy techniques on her close friends.

"Did you want to stay for a drink?" she asked, trying to put him back at ease.

"Yeah, why not?“ he smiled, sitting down on the couch. “Carol's just dealing with her mother on the phone again, poor thing.”

“Ugh!” Andrea winced, rolling her eyes.

“She was pissed that we weren't married and now that we are getting married she's still pissed.”

“I wish Carol didn't have to deal with that.”

“She doesn't want to hide anything in her life, so she mentioned the class we're taking, and her mother lost it even more.”

“No wonder Carol was so repressed sexually before, it's a tragedy....but you changed all that,” Andrea smiled. “You saved her from a life of sexual emptiness.”

“I just loved her,” he insisted.

“Love is more than enough to save someone, Daryl.”

Halfway through a cup of coffee, Daryl became curious about the hypnosis thing and decided he'd be willing to try it.

"Seriously?" Andrea said, perking up at the idea of a fresh guinea pig.

"You won't tease me if I say something stupid?" he checked.

"Of course not, I'd never do that. I have a thing about clowns so I really can't judge anyone," she confessed.

"Clowns?" he asked with a look of confusion.

"Not even nice clowns....evil clowns."

Daryl laughed at her admission and agreed to lay on the couch as she led him through a slow deep breathing exercise. Her voice was so soothing as she instructed him to relax each individual part of his body. Daryl had never done this, but he found his mind becoming pliable very quickly and then suddenly he was out.

"Daryl, listen to my voice and only my voice," she began.

"OK," he responded from somewhere deep inside his mind.

Andrea knew right away that he was under, his voice was almost robotic.

"I want you to imagine that you're lying on a beach...the sun is warm....but you feel a soft breeze blowing over your skin."

Daryl took a slow breath and smiled with his eyes closed.

"There is a woman with you, Daryl...who is she?"

"Carol."

"Good...is she close? Can you feel her touching you?"

"Yes. She's holding me."

"What happens next?"

"She's kissing my neck...my heart is beating fast...I can feel her lips on my skin...she says she's going to marry me."

Andrea almost teared up then; she knew that Daryl's heart was pure and that it beat only for Carol, it was beautiful.

"She makes everything nice...she loves me more than anybody...."

"You're going to marry her, Daryl. She'll be with you forever," Andrea said softly.

Daryl was still completely out of it and speaking like a robot, but Andrea found him to be articulate and very self-assured.

“What's happening now?” she continued.

"She's on me and kissing me now...we're laying on the hot sand, and she's kissing my chest."

"That's nice, Daryl, keep going."

Andrea wondered how detailed it was going to get; there was something kind of sexy about his docile state and his sexual thoughts.

"She's naked, and I can feel her breasts on my skin...I was thinking about his hands on her, and she liked it...she loves me, though...only me."

"Who's hands?"

"Merle's...but she doesn't love him...she only loves me."

"I know that. Do you like to think of Merle touching Carol?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Sometimes...I like how it looks, but I felt bad about it."

"It's OK to like it, Daryl."

Andrea watched as he licked his lips and his breathing changed, he was into it now.

"Tell me what you want to see, Daryl."

"He's kissing her neck, and her eyes are closed. He touches her right in front of me, but I'm just supposed to watch..."

"How long do you watch?"

"Until she says so...then she's all mine."

Andrea could see Daryl's face flushing and wondered if she should bring the session to a close.

"It's only physical...she gets turned on by him, but she really wants me so...I took her to the bathroom."

"That's right; you took her to the bathroom at class after Merle rubbed her back."

"Yeah...I was so hard, and she was so wet...I lifted her onto the counter, and I fucked her good...she loved it.”

Andrea was sure she should finish it now, but it was fascinating, and it really wasn't something she didn't know about him anyway.

"Carol was saying my name over and over...I kissed her lips and just fucked her till I couldn't take it...”

"You and Carol are meant to be, Daryl. You'll be together forever."

"She was so pure when we met, and I was so dirty...she still loved me, though.”

“She loves you because you deserve it. You are a good man, and you made her life better.”

“I did?”

“You showed her how to trust again. Your love has made her so happy.”

“That's good.”

“You're very good to her.”

“I try to be...”

“You succeed all the time, Daryl.”

Andrea started to feel funny about the whole thing, so she counted him backward from 10 to bring him back to reality.

"You're going to feel refreshed – 5 -when I get to zero you'll come right back – 4 – deep breaths – 3 – slowly coming back – 2 – slowly regaining your consciousness – 1 and zero."

Daryl opened his eyes and rubbed them like he'd been asleep all night.

"Hey," he said, looking around to orientate himself.

"Hey," she answered. "Do you feel alright?"

"Yeah...did I say something dumb?" he asked.

"No, nothing dumb."

"Awww come on! Tell me what I said," he pleaded.

"You mentioned some things about Merle and Carol."

"Shit!"

"It's OK, Daryl. I don't mind at all...I like it too."

"Yeah?"

"I think me and you are similar creatures."

"I think so too," he admitted.

"If it's not hurting anyone then I don't see why it has to be a big deal. I know Carol feels safe with Merle and he has no intention of trying to come between you two."

"It's not like I want this kind of thing all the time either, it's just sometimes...most of the time I just want it to be Carol and me."

"I'm the same way. You said a lot of very sweet things about Carol; I know how much you love her."

"I love her like crazy."

"I know you do," she smiled.

Merle suddenly walked in with Charlie and plopped him in his mother's arms before running to the bathroom.

"I gotta piss like a racehorse!" he groaned, running down the hallway.

Daryl took a moment to say hello to his nephew before taking his leave and heading back to Carol.

Something about the hypnosis made him want to let go of any regrets he had about his past. He knew then that he was the best man for Carol, he had no doubts that he was making her happy. Sometimes Carol's mother was very critical of him, and it was hard not to take it to heart, but now he felt completely right about everything. Apparently, hypnosis was useful after all.

  _ **/** _

Daryl walked in the door as Carol was playing a record and reading as per usual.

"Hey, babe,” she smiled.

"Is there room on that couch for me?" he asked, playing cute for her.

"Come on," she smiled, holding up the blanket she was wrapped in. "Did you stop and say hi to Andrea and Merle?"

"Yep," he sighed, not really wanting to go into detail...he just wanted to hold her. "Is everything OK with your mother?" he asked, realizing that she might want to talk about it.

"Nope, but I don't care about that right now....just hold me."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a week!!! SO busy I can't see straight but it's starting to ease up now.   
> Thanks for the patience:) love you guys! XOXO

_ **Chapter 17** _

__**~ the clan moves as one, with the singular goal of survival and mutual contentedness...** **  
**  
Merle and Andrea were starting to see the light at the end of the teething tunnel and getting full nights of sleep suddenly.

"I thought I was gonna crack from insomnia," Merle laughed when they got Charlie down for the evening.  
  
"Me too," she agreed.  
  
Andrea had nothing to do that night, and her laptop was in the hall closet so she wouldn't be tempted to do any work. The evening was quiet, and so she decided to take some time to show Merle how much she appreciated him. Andrea walked to the kitchen and poured him a Jack and Coke and brought him a bowl of the pistachios he liked.  
  
"What's this for?" he asked as she handed it to him.  
  
"For being so awesome."  
  
"Whatever I did, I'll keep doing it," he chuckled.  
  
"I've been so busy lately, and you just dove in and handled everything with Charlie. You never complain or make a fuss when I work late, but that's coming to an end right away."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The 6 part series is going to be finished filming this week, and Carmen is taking over and helping me so much that I don't even need to be there. I'll just need to do some editing from home."  
  
"She really jumped in with both feet, huh?"  
  
"You were a big part of Carmen wanting better for herself. Your friendship is one of the main reasons that she has Bob now instead of another douchebag. You convinced her that she deserved a better man."  
  
Merle leaned back and took a sip of the drink she gave him.  
  
"I just get sick of seeing women putting up with less; Carol was like that too. I just want the people I care about to be happy."  
  
"You're a good man," she repeated, sliding in behind him on the couch and wrapping her legs around his waist.  
  
Andrea pulled his shirt off and rubbed the knots out of his back like a pro as he moaned in appreciation.  
  
"Do you have to work tomorrow night?" he asked as he leaned back into her embrace.  
  
"Nope. I'm not working again until Monday, and after this class, I'm not doing another one until Charlie is older."  
  
"We better enjoy the last two classes then," he chuckled.  
  
"I have a feeling it'll be an experience to last us for a good while. Daryl and Carol are getting really free with things."  
  
"You wanna have them over tomorrow night?" he asked. "It's been forever since they came over on a Saturday."  
  
"Sounds good to me....so can I take you to bed, Mr.Dixon?"  
  
"Yes you may,“ Merle grinned.  
  
 _ **/**_  
  
"What time are we supposed to be there?” Carol asked the next evening as she skimmed through dresses online for the wedding.  
  
“Whenever we get there, it's just to hang out.”  
  
“I'm almost ready; I think I settled on a dress finally!”  
  
“Can I see?”  
  
“Nope,” she grinned. “That's bad luck!”  
  
“Is it white?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“Not telling me anything about it, huh?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
Soon they were on the way to Merle and Andrea's place in a cab after picking up a couple bottles of wine. They had been hanging out less since the baby came and that was OK, being together as a group less often made it more special.  
  
“That edging crap is a joke, right?” Daryl mused quietly to Carol in the back of the cab.  
  
They had experimented with it a little, and it hadn't gone well. It was hard to consider great sex where you couldn't hold back from letting your partner cum unsuccessful, but they weren't patient by any stretch.  
  
“I'll be honest, it doesn't make sense to me,” she agreed. “Why would anyone wait to let go if it's right there in front of you?”  
  
“Exactly. Merle says it's worth it, but it sounds nuts to me. The guy says he can take it for an hour!”  
  
“You'd explode,” she grinned. “I know you.”  
  
“No kidding,” he chuckled, as the taxi pulled up outside Merle and Andrea's place where Merle was playing with Charlie on the grass in the front yard.  
  
“You two are the cutest!” Carol grinned.  
  
She couldn't help imagining Daryl with a baby, but she still wanted him to herself for a little while longer. The sleepless nights Merle and Andrea had just survived were still too fresh in her mind. Carol wanted her honeymoon with Daryl and at least a few months of married life before children; she didn't see a rush.  
  
Charlie was growling as Merle held him up over his head like an airplane.  
  
“I'm about to hand this guy off to his mother. You guys wanna have a drink?” Merle asked, getting up off the ground with the baby under one arm like a football.  
  
  
Within the hour, Charlie was settled, and everyone had a drink around the coffee table in the living room.  
  
“I'm glad that video series is almost over, I need more time with my two men,” Andrea smiled, slithering next to Merle to kiss his neck.  
  
“I don't know how you juggle it all,” Carol noted.  
  
“I couldn't do it without Merle, he just took over and became Mr. Mom.”  
  
“You're a good man, Merle,” Carol praised holding up her glass to him.  
  
“Thanks, Sis,” he joked.  
  
“Maybe don't call me that until the class is over,” she laughed.  
  
“A little too backwoods for ya to have your future brother in law touchin' you like that?”  
  
“A little, we'll stick with 'very good friend' for now,” she insisted.  
  
“Works for me. So, you two ready for class this week?” Merle asked, getting up to grab another beer for himself and Daryl.  
  
“Nope!” Daryl shrugged.  
  
“What's wrong?” Andrea asked, looking concerned.  
  
“This edging stuff just ain't happening. Maybe you and Merle should do it,” Daryl suggested.  
  
“What's the problem you're having?” Merle asked.  
  
Carol grinned and figured she should be the one to tell them.  
  
“I beg him, and he gives in...no other way to say it.”

  
"Also, she bullshits me about how close she is and before I know it she's done," Daryl added.

Carol shrugged cause it was true. How was she supposed, to tell the truth when she knew it would stop if she did?  
  
“You can't let her control the whole thing like that, Daryl! You gotta show her who's boss,” Merle joked, nudging her shoulder.  
  
“He can't resist me.”  
  
Andrea chimed in that Merle never gave in to her, and now she could last for ages, but she also thought it was very sweet that Daryl couldn't resist being a nice guy.  
  
“I'm not cruel-hearted like Merle,” Daryl retaliated, looking proud.  
  
“She'll thank you if you can hold off, trust me.”  
  
Daryl shrugged like he didn't quite believe it and ten minutes later Merle asked him to walk to the corner store for some cigarettes.  
  
Carol filled her wine glass and decided to question Andrea a little while the men were out.  
  
“He's just all cool and cocky about it when he gets into that edging stuff, isn't he?” Carol grinned.  
  
“You know it. When Merle is in edging mode it's like it doesn't even faze him...it's so fucking sexy.”  
  
“I hate to say this, but he really is,” Carol giggled.  
  
“For the last time, Carol, you do not have to sugarcoat things for me. I like when other women find him attractive.”  
  
“So it's OK to tell you I think your husband is sexy and that he got me all flustered the other night in class?”  
  
“Is it OK to tell you I had a sex dream about Daryl and Merle recently?”  
  
“Stop it!” Carol squealed.  
  
“Yep! I actually came in my sleep like a kid.”  
  
“That's hot! The two of them at once would be insane, wouldn't it?” Carol mused wistfully just picturing it in her mind.  
  
“Damn!” Andrea sighed.  
  
“Seriously though you should see him when he's on his game, he won't let me have an inch of control, and he keeps me right on the edge for so long it almost hurts.”  
  
“I wouldn't mind seeing that,” Carol laughed.  
  
“I have it on a flash drive if you're ever interested,” Andrea giggled.  
Carol couldn't stop thinking of it. The idea of watching Merle do his thing with his own wife was too tantalizing not to push it a little.  
  
“I might have to take you up on that.”  
  
"Didn't you say that you and Daryl actually filmed the deed?" Andrea inquired.  
  
"Yep....why? You wanna see?"  
  
"Uh yeah!" Andrea laughed.  
  
The men returned shortly after and Carol and Andrea were still cackling as they walked in.  
  
“What's tickling you two?” Merle bellowed.  
  
“Nothing,” Andrea answered coyly.  
  
Daryl snuggled up to Carol on the couch and whispered that he couldn't wait to take her home.  
  
“You just picked up coke for Jack Daniels, aren't you having a few?”  
  
“See? I am impatient!” he laughed.  
  
“You'll learn grasshopper,” Merle insisted.  
  
“So you say, but I ain't got it in me to be mean like that.”  
  
“It ain't mean when you see where you can take her with a little patience.”  
  
“I'll have to take your word for it; I just can't seem to do it.”  
  
They hung out for a few more hours laughing and playing some music and just as Daryl and Carol were walking out the door Andrea slipped a flash drive into Carol's hand.

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bold text is the audio from the video, just in case that isn't clear at first. Enjoy;) xxx

_ **Chapter 18** _

_**~ The needs of the clan, the needs of himself, he grows hungry so frequently; the tiger named lust is always watching...** _

Carol and Daryl stumbled through the door well after midnight after taking a cab home from Merle and Andrea's place.

Carol forgot all about the flash drive in her purse until Daryl came upon it while looking for her keys the next morning.

“Is this empty?” he asked. “I wanted to reorganize some shit on my computer.”

“I've got another one you can have,” she said, taking it from him and looking for an empty one. “Is 4GB OK?”

“That'll do it...what's on that one?”

“Something from Andrea.”

“Ah!” he answered and left it alone.

It was a nice lazy Sunday, and they were both a little hungover. Daryl said he'd go to the store and pick up something easy for supper but while he was out Carol couldn't resist checking out the flash drive.

She took her laptop to the bedroom and closed the curtains like she was viewing top secret government files that could get her killed.

She plugged in her headphones and only intended to watch a few minutes while Daryl was gone, but she was taken right away by what she saw.

“Jesus Christ!” she exclaimed when the first thing she viewed was Andrea in her panties and no shirt. It was straight to business apparently.

The video was from before Charlie came along, Carol could tell by Andrea's hairstyle. She knew she was in for a treat with this video and decided not to feel bad for watching even though she was attempting to keep it from Daryl.

Merle had boxers on, but no shirt and he beckoned her over with a 'come hither' movement of his finger.

Carol watched as Andrea came to lay on the bed before him and he lay his hands on her open thighs as he came down to kiss her.

Already Carol could feel herself responding to it, and she didn't even like porn. This was nothing like the things she didn't like about porn, though; this was love, and not objectifying in any way.

Carol wondered what Daryl would think of her watching it, and five minutes later when she was still engrossed in it, she found out.

“Hey honey,” he said, walking into the room.

“Jesus! Daryl! You scared me to death!” she squealed.

“What are you up to?” he laughed when he realized her face was flushed and she was hiding the laptop.

“Nothing?”

“Come on.”

Carol sighed and knew she wasn't about to keep it from him; they didn't keep secrets.

“It's just a video showing that edging stuff for class.”

“So why are you hiding it?” he asked.

“It's...Andrea and Merle.”

“Seriously?”

Daryl's eyes went wide, and he grinned when he realized that Carol was kinkier than he thought.

“Isn't this the second episode of 'Merle and Andrea Make a Porno' you've seen?”

“Yeah....it's pretty good actually.”

Carol would never get the image of Andrea riding Merle out of her head from the video she'd 'accidentally' seen before, it was the hottest thing she'd ever seen back then.

“I'll take your word for it. I don't mind so much seeing Andrea naked, but I can live without seeing my brother's dick,” he laughed.

“He's dressed.”

“For the whole thing?” Daryl checked.

“Lemme just see.”

Carol skipped forward to the end and the only time he got naked was the last two minutes where Andrea jumped on him, and from the angle of the camera, you really couldn't see anything.

“It's just the last two minutes, and it's not explicit,” she reassured him.

Daryl paused for a moment thinking it over before deciding he wanted popcorn for this particular movie.

“You're such a goof!” she laughed.

Pretty soon Daryl was crawling onto the bed, and she started it from the beginning.

Daryl felt weird about watching his brother with his wife, but almost everything was strange between the four of them. At this point, almost nothing seemed off limits.

He poured a handful of popcorn into his mouth as he caught an eyeful of his sister-in-law's breasts.

“Jesus!” he exclaimed with his mouth full.

Merle was holding Andrea's arms up over her head and moving one of his knees against her panties as he teased her nipples. Andrea was squirming and trying to move herself against his leg for relief.

“You ever heard of a woman getting off from just touching her boobs?” Daryl asked.

“She looks close already, doesn't she?” Carol noted.

 

_**~ Breathe.....just breathe slow and deep...**_

 

Merle gave her this instruction as he backed up and stopped touching her completely. His hands remained on her open knees, and she was already whining.

 

_**~ Just one more round...I can't take it today!** _

_**~ You'll take it until I'm done givin' it to ya** _

 

“Good lord!” Daryl sighed.

“I know, right?” Carol agreed, reaching for a handful of popcorn.

 

Eventually, Merle began to kiss his way up her inner thighs and drifted his mouth right over the crotch of Andrea's pink panties.

She raised her hips to try and gain some pressure, but Merle wasn't having it.

 

_**~ Relax you...we got three more rounds yet** _

_**~ No!** _

_**~ Come on, we both know you can handle it** _

 

Merle raised his arms up between Andrea's legs and cupped her breasts, drifting the open palms of his hands over her nipples. He simultaneously rubbed his face back and forth over her pussy through the material.

 

_**~ please! I'll fuck you so good, Merle....I need you...** _

_**~ I know you will...all wet for me, aren't ya?** _

_**~ yes....just for you...** _

_**~ I can wait, honey...so can you** _

 

“How the hell does he listen to that and not just take her?” Daryl groaned.

“I have no idea.”

Andrea started to make sounds like she was close, so Merle backed up again, and both Daryl and Carol felt deprived of some kind of release from just watching it. They both wanted to see her cum now; it was like someone pausing a really amazing sex scene on the TV every few minutes.

The break continued for almost two minutes, and Carol got impatient.

“Come on, Merle! What the hell is wrong with you?”

 

_**~ More?** _

_**~ Please....I need you!** _

_**~ Soon...tell me how bad you want me** _

_**~ I can already feel it...the pressure inside me...I want to ride your dick so hard, baby** _

_**~ I think I could go for that** _

_**~ Don't be so mean, Merle...give me what I need** _

_**~ Take your panties off** _

_**~ Finally!** _

_**~ You ain't gettin' it quite yet, don't get so excited** _

_**~ Fuck!** _

 

Daryl and Carol both laughed and shifted uncomfortably on the bed awaiting release.

Merle slid his hands under Andrea's ass and lifted her desperate pussy up to his mouth where he proceeded to kiss only her inner thighs and blow hot breath over her wet lips.

“Fuck!” Daryl exclaimed. “Why isn't she kicking him in the teeth?”

“This is cruelty!” Carol agreed, feeling her core flooding with blood and her panties becoming damp.

It was starting to sound a lot like they were watching an unsatisfying football game, not a sex scene.

Andrea whined and grabbed a handful of Merle's hair, pulling him down to meet with her body.

“That's right, Andrea! Get 'er done!” Daryl laughed

Merle complied until it got to just the brink of climax. He touched her only softly with the tip of his tongue and held her legs wide open as he did, driving Andrea absolutely crazy.

“You want me to do this?” Daryl teased.

“That's the idea...how are we ever gonna pull this off in class?”

“I just need to be mean to you like Merle is to Andrea,” he laughed.

 

_**~ Now, baby, please!** _

_**~ Nope.** _

 

“God damn it! Give that woman a medal!” Daryl groaned as Merle backed off and demanded that she breathe deep and stop thinking sexual thoughts.

 

_**~ Think about taxes...the library...dinner with your mom...** _

_**~ I hate you...I love you....please fuck me!** _

 

There was a moment where Merle seemed to be contemplating it, and Daryl and Carol waited with baited breath.

“Come on! Come on!” Carol whispered.

“Jesus, man! Just do it already!” Daryl chimed in.

Merle relented then and buried his face in her pussy moving his head in a nodding motion and fingering her as his other hand moved up to take her breast.

“Fuck! Yes! Fuck! Oh my fucking God!” Andrea screamed with abandon.

Merle kept it up till she was boneless and laying with her arms and legs spread out like a starfish.

 

_**~ You done now?** _

_**~ Hell no! Get those boxers off and prepare to meet your maker!** _

 

Andrea was on him the second his boxers came off, and she leaned right back and fucked him slow at first.

 

_**~ Oh fuck yeah!** _

_**~ Like that? You almost killed me that time, Merle! Thanks, baby!** _

_**~ I know you like it evil** _

_**~ You're damn right I do!** _

 

Andrea fucked him faster and faster until he was getting visibly close and then Merle rolled her over and fucked her from behind like he was trying to win a trophy.

 

“Christ!” Daryl commented.

“Think we can do this?”

“I'm sure gonna try. Think you'll be thanking me after like Andrea?”

“I'm still shocked she didn't kill him, never mind thanking him,” she laughed.

 

Merle came undone and wrapped his arms around Andrea as he did, pressing his face to her back and repeating her name, it was very romantic if truth be told.

Carol turned off the computer and just looked at him for a beat.

They were both aroused as hell, so the only logical next step was to strip bare on a Sunday morning and make love right there on the spot.

Daryl didn't care anymore why he liked something or what it all meant, all he knew was that he loved Carol with every cell in his body...the rest was inconsequential.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

_ **Chapter 19** _

_**~ loyalty, purity of heart and deep love keep him vigilant...** _

On Thursday morning, Daryl was awoken by the sound of Carol dealing with her mother again, and he'd had just about enough. He could only hear her side of the conversation, but it had to end, it wasn't fair to her.

“Mom, everything is going to be fine...because we love each other....I told you I want you to come to the wedding!”

He got up out of bed to get ready for work, but first, he was taking care of her mother once and for all. When he got to the kitchen, he found Carol trying to arrange her lunch for work while holding the phone between her chin and shoulder.

“Of course Merle and Andrea will be there, they're our witnesses...the class is good for us, Mom, we're not freaks or anything...we're happy-”

Daryl took the phone from Carol, much to her dismay. He had a plan, and he hoped to God it would work.

“Hello, Adeline?”

Carol's mother was apparently stunned to be speaking with him.

“Yes?”

“Do you have a problem with me loving your daughter? If you do, then I think we should discuss it and see if we can come to some kind of resolution, don't you?”

He'd had enough of her nonsense. Daryl was an agreeable person, but it had gone too far, and she was ruining things for Carol by stressing her out.

“I just have my concerns about you two.”

“Well, let's hear them so we can get it all out in the open.”

“This is her second marriage, and your brother and his wife are...”

“What?”

“Deviants!”

“They enjoy a healthy sexual relationship and help others to do the same. Andrea is a renowned and highly educated professional, they aren't deviant in any way. Next?”

“Well...I barely even know you, and you're marrying my only daughter.”

Carol's eyes were wide, and she was wringing her hands nervously as Daryl paced the floor and tried to smooth things out.

“You don't really know me because you don't come to visit and the last time we came to see you it was a nightmare. You weren't exactly welcoming to me, and you made me sleep in the basement, that's why we only stayed two nights.”

“Maybe you don't have strict rules for yourself, but I go by the good book, and it doesn't look kindly on premarital sex.”

“I respect that you believe that, but I'm not that kind of Christian, and we're getting married now so why aren't you happy?”

“I just don't get it. You two don't make sense to me,” she argued when she had nothing left to say.

He decided to lay it on the line once and for all and say his piece, he had nothing left to lose.

“When I'm away from Carol, nothing feels right. She's all I think about all day, and her happiness always comes before mine. What else is there to understand?”

He waited a moment for an answer, and Carol looked panic stricken like there was about to be a war.

“You swear to me that you won't hurt her,” Adeline finally relented.

“I promise you that I'm going to spend the rest of my life putting her first. I'm not going to hurt her, Adeline, you have my word on that.”

There was a sigh on the other end of the line when Carol's mother realized she was beat and that she'd been wrong.

“I still don't approve of some of the choices she's made but...I think I may have misread you.”

“Are you coming to the wedding then?”

“I'm still invited?”

“Yep, but when you get here I want a proper hug, and everyone is gonna get along including my brother and his wife. Deal?”

“Deal. You're a tough negotiator, Daryl.”

“Only when it's this important. You wanna talk to Carol again?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, see you at the wedding.”

Daryl handed the phone back to Carol who was flabbergasted. He gave her a soft kiss and winked before walking back to the bathroom feeling like the king of the universe.

He had just finished shaving when she came into the bathroom and attacked him.

“You...how did you do that? I love you so much!”

“I just wanted the fighting to end,” he smiled.

“Well, you still have 20 minutes before you have to leave and I'm treating you for this.”

“Oh yeah? What does that earn me?”

Carol sat down on the lid of the toilet and slid his boxers down with an evil grin across her lips.

“Morning head? I wish I did this weeks ago,” he laughed as she began to jerk him off and get him hard.

Daryl looked down at the way she was pulling him close to her eager mouth with her hands on his ass and loved that she was his.

She sucked his dick enthusiastically until he was holding onto the counter for support as his legs tried to give out. She never wavered as he shot a hot stream of lust down her throat; it was an incredible way to begin the day.

/

When he got to work that morning he had a spring in his step that Merle noticed right away.

“What's up with you?” he asked.

“Got some good morning lovin' and took care of Carol's mother all in one shot,” he boasted.

“That old bat finally acting decent?” Merle teased.

“She's a little wacko but she loves Carol, so I want it to work out between everyone.”

“I got lucky with Andrea's mom, the woman worships me.”

“You got a way with women, though, I never met one who didn't like you.”

Merle got into his coveralls and started working on a transmission and Daryl changed a set of tires and rims on a truck that just came in. They worked well as a team and Daryl couldn't imagine working with anyone else at this point, he was comfortable even if he didn't make a ton of money.

“You gonna need Andrea and me to take over tonight or something?” Merle asked a while later.

“I think we got it....it ain't easy to tell her no, though, I gotta say.”

“I'll tell her no for you then,” Merle suggested.

“Huh?”

“You do your thing and I'll tell you when to cool it and when to start again.”

“How are you gonna know when she's about to cum?”

“I can tell.”

“Even with women who aren't Andrea?”

“Yep.”

“Alright, we'll try it that way but I'm telling you I'll probably fuck it up and just jump her.”

“I'm not gonna let you,” Merle chuckled, punching him in the shoulder.

/

Carol stopped by the local deli for her lunch break and noticed someone she vaguely recognized as she waited for her pastrami on rye.

“Carol?”

“Hey! Julie, right?”

“That's me. On your lunch break?”

“Yep, you too?”

“Yeah, did you maybe want to share a table.”

“OK, why not?”

Carol received her lunch and started looking around for a good spot to chat. She wasn't usually one for having lunch with a complete stranger, but she was also polite to a fault so she decided to just go with it. She sat next to the window and Julie sat across from her.

“So why didn't you finish the class?” Carol asked, opening her ice tea and wondering what they'd talk about.

“It was just a family emergency...too much stress going on.”

“Oh! Everything OK?”

“It's just fine now. Me and Mark were pretty choked to miss the rest of the class, but I'm glad I bumped into you. You and Daryl seem like the nicest couple.”

“Awww thanks, same with you and Mark.”

“We should all get together sometime.”

“Yeah? What were you thinking of?”

“Karaoke and drinks?”

“You do that too?” Carol asked, thinking it was a funny coincidence.

“Oh definitely, we go to this place called O'Hanlon's and just goof off,” Julie giggled.

“This is so crazy! We all hang out there too, or at least we did before Merle and Andrea started a family...we haven't been there much in the last year.”

“Maybe tonight after class then?”

“It's a work night but maybe for a little bit,” Carol shrugged.

“Awesome! We'll meet you there then if you can make it.”

“Sounds good,” Carol smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the final class and it's going to be a little insane just FYI;)   
> Things are gonna get extra experimental in the Safe Space...  
> Bless every single one of you for reading. I was SO nervous to write this but you've all made me really glad I did.   
> Thank you:)  
> Teagan XOXO

_ **Chapter 20** _

_**~ when his tigress is in season for him, the scent and desire in the air draws him like a blade across flesh to her altar to prey upon her body** _

Daryl thought about class with Carol all day at work and couldn't wait to tease her out of her mind. The honeymoon was sure to be a blast with their newfound love of role play, massage and the potential of more group activities. He was glad they'd done it a second time, working on their relationship to make it all it could be was something he wanted to keep doing. Daryl started to get supper going and wondered where Carol was; she was normally home about the same time as him.

He already had supper on the table when she walked in, and she looked rushed.

“Sorry, babe,” she groaned. “We had a stupid surprise meeting after work.”

“It's fine; I made you supper.”

“You're one of the good ones,” she smiled.

They ate the steak and pasta Daryl had made then jumped in the shower to get ready for class and Daryl mentioned that Merle was going to play referee that night.

“That's probably best,” she admitted.

“I hope we can pull this off,” he laughed.

Carol wrapped her arms around him and kissed his wet chest slowly; she was still thinking of what he'd done for her that morning.

“I still can't thank you enough for fixing things with my mother. We aren't that close, but I still didn't need the stress of it on my shoulders.”

“I want you to be able to enjoy everything about getting married this time. I know you like planning things, and her BS was putting a damper on that for you.”

“You know me so well,” she smiled, pushing him against the wall of the shower to kiss him slowly.

“I wanna spend the rest of my life getting to know everything about you.”

_**/** _

The second to last class was one they were looking forward to, and as they pulled up, they saw Merle outside having a smoke.

“Hey,” he smiled, nodding to them.

“How's it going?” Daryl asked.

“Pretty good. Andrea's all excited to be cutting down her workload soon.”

“That online thing is hitting it big now, huh?” Carol added.

“I think she'll be doing it again, but not until Charlie is bigger. She says she's just going to stick to her individual clients for a while.”

“I bet you're happy about that,” Daryl said, taking his smoke from him to steal a drag.

“You bet I am; I miss her too much these days.”

Carol loved how many different faces Merle had: the devoted and romantic husband, the playful father, loyal friend and occasionally dead serious sex god.

Both Dixon brothers were multi-faceted, and Daryl was always throwing new sides of himself at her, like dealing with her mother that morning.

Carol had brought along a silk robe since she'd be getting naked again in class and took the extra time to shave, paint her toenails and even put on some tanning lotion the night before. It had been a while since she'd been nude in front of a class and she felt like she should be nervous but wasn't. Once things got going with Daryl she knew that she probably wouldn't even notice, Daryl would be holding all her attention.

Once they were seated at the back of the class, Andrea began.

“How many people here have tried edging?”

Carol was stunned to see that out of the experimental class of couples only one pair had tried it.

“I handed out some information about this practice, so I'm assuming you all know what this is about. Edging helps couples connect on a deeper level by slowing things down and forcing them to think about their partner's level of arousal. Paying close attention to the way your partner responds and devoting your efforts to their pleasure is a definite way to build intimacy.”

Andrea showed a video about Tantric sex that had to do with slowing things down and making deeper connections.

“Hey, did you want to go to O'Hanlon's tonight after class?” Carol whispered to Daryl as the movie played.

“Sure. You wanna see if Andrea and Merle can come?”

“Sounds good, you'll never guess who I bumped into-”

Just then, Andrea asked Carol if she wanted to go change for the demonstration portion of the class.

“Yep,” she giggled.

“Prepare yourself, cause I'm not going easy on you this time,” Daryl insisted, forgetting all about her mentioning bumping into anyone.

Carol went to the bathroom and took off her clothes, smoothed a fresh layer of her favorite lavender lotion over her skin and pulled on the robe. She felt only a touch of anxiety, she mostly felt aroused and couldn't wait to have Daryl teasing her past her limits.

When she stepped back into the room, all eyes were on her, and she walked to the bed where she lay back and crossed her legs playfully in Daryl's direction.

“Are you ready, Daryl?” Andrea inquired.

“I think so, but I told ya I ain't so good at saying no to her.”

“Merle will help you out with that,” she winked.

Daryl approached the bed and crawled toward her with every intention of making her wait but still unsure if he could pull it off.

“I just want you two to begin this however you normally do, and whenever you're ready, you can start to take breaks to bring it back down in intensity.”

Daryl squirmed his way between her knees and kissed her slow and sexy as the room of strangers watched. He wanted it to be a moment to remember for her; he wanted to try and do it right.

He ran his hand up the back of her thigh and pulled her leg up higher around his hip. With Carol under him, it was amazing how quickly everyone in the class disappeared for him although he was still putting a little extra effort into making it look good. Carol slid her warm hand up the back of his shirt, and all he wanted to do was fuck her, it was going to be a challenge to hold off.

His kiss drifted down to her neck as he cupped her ass and pulled her hips up against his desire.

“You're killing me already,” she whispered, and he broke out in goosebumps.

Daryl backed up off of her knowing he had to get things moving before he succumbed to her.

The way Carol looked up at him like he was everything she ever dreamed of made his heart skip a beat; she still did that to him almost daily. He reached for the bow holding the robe closed and pulled it slowly.

He opened her robe like revealing an ancient scroll that lay hidden for centuries and looked down at the gift that was her. He came down over her slowly and kissed her lips like tasting the finest champaign. He could feel the heat in her kiss already and knew how badly she wanted him; it was evil on every level for both of them.

Her hips raised up to his body and Merle intruded on the moment.

“Back up now,” he instructed, and Daryl complied, sliding his hands from her hips to her knees and blowing air out to restrain himself.

One glance at the sweet glistening between her thighs told him she was ready and from the ache in his jeans, he was too; it seemed so unnecessarily painful.

Finally, he was told to continue, and he went straight for her breasts, running his tongue from her navel up over the mound of her breast to her nipple and pulling a soft moan from her lips.

Carol's head arched back, and she caught sight of Merle's intent eyes. She grabbed Daryl by the back of his head and held his mouth to her breast and licked her lips hoping Merle wasn't about to say stop.

Daryl slid a hand under her ass and moved to her other nipple, and she whined but soon wished she hadn't because it caused another break.

“That's enough of that,” Merle spoke up, and Carol almost wanted to get up and smack him.

She growled under her breath, but Merle was only seated a few feet over her right shoulder and heard it so he couldn't resist commenting.

“Hate me now?” he teased.

“A little.”

“Just breathe deep, you,” he advised, and she closed her eyes trying to ignore the cool sensation of Daryl saliva still on her nipples and the moist pulse beating in her core.

Daryl wanted to take her so badly, and this was only round two of backing off. The fire in her eyes and the way her chest rose and fell as she tried to control the urge to grab him and take him into her was making him ache everywhere.

“This takes a lot of restraint,” Andrea said softly in the background. “Don't expect to last very long the first few times and try to keep it fun...even when it hurts.”

Daryl couldn't help but laugh at that; he was dying inside trying not to fuck her already.

“Continue,” Merle said, and already Daryl wanted to punch him.

He dropped his face to her belly and kissed lower and lower approaching that shimmering mirage of lust between her legs. He needed to taste her, and if Merle was smart, he'd keep his opinion to himself for at least a minute.

Carol felt Daryl taking her behind the knees and raising them up and open as she kept one eye on Merle and prayed he'd let her enjoy it for a little while.

Daryl's tongue traveled from her inner thigh up to the slit that separated her pleasure center. Soon his lips were pressing against her tender flesh and separating the folds of her labia.

"Oh Jesus!" she called out, grabbing at the sheets of the bed.

She could feel the first pulsating movements inside her and bit her lip as her eyes pleaded with Merle not to say a word, but she saw the beginnings of a smirk across his lips.

“Daryl, ease up now.”

She groaned then and covered her face with her arms in desperation. Carol's chest heaved with a need for oxygen, and her legs lay open turning Daryl's mind inside out. It was right there in front of him, her perfect body was fired up and ready for him in every way, but he couldn't touch her.

Daryl's fingers dug into the flesh of her open thighs, and he grimaced in agony wanting to kill Merle.

“You guys are doing pretty damn well!” Merle praised in his gravelly voice.

“I'm gonna kill you, Merle!” Carol panted.

“You love me. You'll do no such thing.”

Merle allowed them to resume about a minute later and Daryl clung to her, his need at the highest levels and his mouth hungry for her release. He grabbed her breast with his left hand and slid two fingers of his right hand into her soaked core.

“Oh fuck!” Carol cried out; she was right at the edge.

“If you guys can stop once more I'll pay for two extra nights on your honeymoon,” Merle urged, sitting on the edge of his seat like he was betting his paycheck on the Superbowl.

Daryl tried to deny his competitive nature but couldn't as he backed up and growled so loud it made Carol jump.

They panted and stared right into each other's eyes as the moment flowed across the sands of time and attempted to devour them both whole.

“Daryl, please,” she whined.

She was at full on animal level and couldn't care less about the strangers viewing her in such a state of desperation. She raised up onto her elbows, and her head fell back slowly in hopes that he'd save her from the pain in her loins.

“Put her out of her misery!” Tom called.

Apparently, the class had seen enough agony when Krissy agreed with her husband.

“Give it to her, for cryin' out loud!” Krissy pleaded.

Merle chuckled to himself and gave the go ahead, and it was over almost immediately.

Daryl went down on her, and it took all of about thirty seconds of his tongue lapping at her needy flesh to tip the scales of desire.

“Jesus! Oh Jesus! Oh my God!” she screamed as it flowed through every cell in her being.

Carol had never felt anything quite like it, the pulsating worked its way through her core and all throughout her pelvis, and she pulled him over top of her the moment that she could think straight and begged him to fuck her.

“Bathroom,” he groaned, wanting to take her somewhere private to unload all of his heat on her.

Carol nodded and got up fast, tying her robe up at the waist and giving a quick curtsy to the class.

“That's basically how it's done,” Andrea laughed as they took off to the bathroom again, it was becoming a regular thing for them. “Any questions?”

Four hands shot up in the air, and Andrea grinned and began to answer their inquiries.

Daryl pulled off his shirt and dropped his jeans and had her bent over the sink in only a few seconds. He filled her with his throbbing hot dick, and she pressed her hand to the glass of the mirror in front of her face and watched as her own breasts move with every thrust.

“Mmmmm fuck!” Daryl growled and took hold of her waist as he fucked her into the next week.

“Harder, baby...take me hard!” she cried, and he obeyed her command.

Carol watched the act with fascination in the mirror and loved the intensity in his face; he looked predatory and so sexy she could barely stand it.

Daryl leaned forward to grab one of her breasts and pressed his hot lips to her back. She pushed her ass back into him, meeting him thrust for thrust as he pulled her right leg up onto the counter.

“You fuck me back so goooood!” he winced as he let go all of his pent up lust into her body.

The heavy breathing continued for a good few minutes as they floated slowly back to reality.

“That was....”

“Yeah.”

“Holy shit!”

“Yeah.”

Daryl wasn't much of a conversationalist when all of his blood was in his dick, but this kind of sex didn't need words.

By the time they cleaned up and got dressed again, Merle and Andrea had dismissed the class and were just gathering their things to leave.

“Still hate me?” Merle winked to Carol.

“No...you're back on my good list.”

“Thought I might be,” he laughed. 

 

 

 

  
  


 

 

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

_ **Chapter 21** _

**_~ as a clan, none shall pass, none shall betray and all shall pay for a foolish attempt to attack..._ **

Out in the parking lot, Daryl broached the idea of stopping for a drink at O'Hanlon's with Merle and Andrea.

“You owe me a drink after that nonsense, Merle Dixon!” Carol joked.

“All your drinks are on me tonight, honey,” he agreed. “You did pretty damn good in there!”

“I'll call Carmen to see if she doesn't mind staying for another hour,” Andrea said and dialed the number.

Carmen was in the middle of a movie with Bob, so she told them to go ahead and stay as long as they wanted.

_**/** _

O'Hanlon's was packed, and Carol was feeling alight with energy and love. She walked in with Daryl hand in hand, and they found their usual table as they waited for Merle and Andrea who were just a few minutes behind them; Merle was stopping at the store for smokes.

“What a night,” Carol sighed and sat down to order a round.

“That was insane! Not sure I could handle another turn at that edging shit!” he laughed.

“Next time it's your turn in the hot seat,” she winked.

“Yeah, I somehow doubt that I'd do as well as you.”

Carol kissed him after ordering the drinks and went to request some music from Nile. She had just finished asking for a couple of regular favorite tunes when she ran into Julie.

“Hey! Sorry, I had such a crazy day it kinda slipped my mind that we were meeting you,” Carol laughed.

“How was class?” Julie asked, leaning in to hear her better as the music started.

“It was crazy! Really fun, though!” Carol answered, raising her voice to be heard. “Where's Mark?”

“He couldn't make it tonight. Working late.”

“That's a shame. Come sit with me and Daryl.”

“Sure.”

Daryl looked up to see where Carol was and his heart stopped cold as he saw her approaching with his worst nightmare. What was Julie doing there, and what had she said to Carol?

“Hey, this is who I bumped into earlier,” Carol giggled as she sat next to him. “Julie from class, remember?”

He was about to get up and start screaming, but he felt awkward as hell, and he didn't want to look guilty when he hadn't done anything wrong. It creeped him out that she was there talking to Carol and acting as if nothing was out of order. She had to be up to something, but he had no idea what.

“Hey, Daryl,” she smiled brightly, but there was something off in her eyes.

“Hey.”

He had to get away from the situation but didn't want to leave Carol with such a nutcase. He texted Merle and Andrea about the situation and then excused himself to go to the bar to order some food, at least he could still keep an eye out for Carol then.

“Just gonna get you some of those good wings you like, babe,” he offered, leaning in to kiss her quickly.

“Thanks,” she smiled, and he walked away feeling like he had a noose around his neck.

A text came back from Merle, and it was basically what he expected.

 

_**~ Tell her to go fuck herself!** _

_**~ Aren't I gonna look like I did something wrong if I flip out on her?** _

_**~ We can back you up on that front! Just tell her to hit the road!** _

 

Daryl ordered the wings for Carol and a shot of tequila before heading back to the table. He wasn't a fan of confrontation, and part of him still questioned the whole thing. What if he'd gotten it all wrong?

“Uh...could I talk to you over there for a second?” he asked Julie when he got back to the table.

“Me?”

“Yeah, just for a second,” he repeated as Carol looked at him funny.

“Sure.”

Julie got up and followed him back to the bar area where he struggled to find the words.

“I don't know what you're playing at here, but I think you should go,” he began.

“Carol has no problem with me being here,” she grinned, taking a half step forward.

“Well, I do.”

“What's the problem? I saw you looking at me in class, Daryl. I know you want me. She doesn't have to know anything about it; I won't say a word.”

“There ain't nothing to tell and there ain't gonna be either. I'm not into you, Julie. I love Carol, and we're getting married.”

“That's a shame, cause we could have a lot of fun,” she purred.

“What's with you?” he exclaimed. “You think I'm playing hard to get or something?”

“What if I was to tell her that something already happened? Do you think she'd believe you?” she grinned.

“Of course she would!”

“I don't know, Daryl. You should see how she's looking at you now and it is a little weird how you wanted to talk to me alone, right? What are you going to tell her about that?”

“You're deranged!” he growled.

“I'll be happy to make something up when we get back to the table, something that I guarantee she'll believe if you want me to...all you'd have to do is consider my offer.”

Daryl couldn't believe people like this existed and he was enraged at being backed into a corner by a stranger.

“Tick tock, Daryl....she looks a little suspicious already.”

Daryl looked over at Carol, and he didn't really see suspicion yet, but she did look confused.

He threw her words around in his mind before he remembered that Merle and Andrea would be there any minute to back him up.

“No! I don't need to think about any offers. You gotta go, Julie!”

“You just fucked up big time, Daryl!” she sneered.

“Get the hell away from me!” he shot back.

His voice was raised, and Carol was steadily approaching them because it was obvious that something was up.

“What's going on here?” Carol asked, taking hold of Daryl's arm.

“Why don't you ask him?” Julie grinned. “You have to be careful who you trust, Carol.”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Just ignore her, she's a lunatic!” Daryl interjected.

Daryl was drowning fast and wondering where the hell Merle was; he'd have this sorted out in seconds.

“Why shouldn't I trust him? He's never lied to me.”

“Are you sure about that?” Julie smirked. “Ask him why he wanted to talk to me.”

Carol looked at Daryl, and he rolled his eyes.

“She's a nutcase who left a note in class propositioning me. I told Merle and Andrea all about it. That's why she got thrown out of class,” Daryl explained.

“It's his word against mine cause I don't see Merle or Andrea any-”

Julie was silenced by the shadow of Merle appearing next to her.

“You on your way out?” he growled.

“What the hell is going on here?” Carol demanded.

The room was filled with tension and eyes were on them from all around the bar area.

“Nothing,” Julie relented.

“Nothing, my ass!" Merle countered, pulling the note from his wallet and handing it to Carol.

Daryl was really glad he'd given the note to Merle in that moment.

“Fuck all of you!” Julie shouted, and it was only minutes later that Nile was escorting her out the door.

Nile had known them all for years and automatically sided with them over a new regular.

They all took Carol back to the table to explain the situation; she was clearly baffled and upset.

“Carol, this is all just a stupid mess,” Andrea began.

“You guys have all been keeping this from me?” she asked, looking a little hurt and betrayed.

“It happened the Thursday night before you went away and we all decided not to ruin your week alone together with drama...we knew Daryl was going to propose, and we didn't want this to be on your mind.”

Carol sighed and knew that they all had the best of intentions.

“I'm sorry, honey. I thought it was all dealt with when Andrea threw her and Mark out of class...I never thought of you running into her,” Daryl explained, taking her hands across the table.

Carol nodded and smiled back at him; she knew it was all true and that her best friends were only trying to spare her feelings.

“We were just thinkin' of you, Carol,” Merle added. “We all figured you deserved a nice proposal without some skanky bitch fucking it up for you.”

She grinned at Merle and shook her head.

“Thanks, guys."

“We all love you, Carol,” Andrea added, scooting over on the bench seat to hug her.

“I know, I love you too.”

“No second thoughts?” Daryl grinned.

“Not on your life,” she insisted, leaning over the table to kiss him like nobody was there.

Nothing could make her doubt what she had with Daryl. Anyone that wanted to keep them apart would have to try a hell of a lot harder. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

_ **Chapter 22** _

_**~ the clan is set to defend, to hunt and to love...the bond is powerful and grows stronger all the time...** _

“You OK?”

Merle watched Daryl working the next morning and found him to be unusually quiet.

“Yeah...I just can't stop thinking about last night. I had no idea people could be that nuts.”

“Believe it. There ain't no end to the crazy shit some people can pull. You and Carol are fine, though, right?”

“Yep. I just hated being put in that situation.”

“Sometimes you're gonna have to fight for what you got with Carol, and you'll win every single time cause you two are supposed to be together.”

It was just what Daryl needed to hear, and he was grateful for a brother like Merle.

“Carol is still really glad we did this, thankfully.”

“Good. You can't let idiots ruin your fun, right? You two had some good times and learned some stuff. It's still a safe space cause we look out for each other.”

“You're right...thanks.”

“You got it, brother.”

_**/** _

Andrea was grateful that everything was settled and that Carol had no regrets about the class. They went for lunch with Carmen on Monday and talked it all out, but Carol didn't seem overly fazed by it.

She actually said that maybe it was a good thing to happen in the end which went right over Andrea's head until Carol explained it. Carol said she learned that the jealousy she felt over Daryl was pointless because she knew she could trust him. When he was presented with an opportunity to betray her, he did everything right, and she didn't even care that he hadn't told her about Julie, he was trying to protect her, and she appreciated that. Daryl cared about sparing her feelings, he'd wanted the proposal to be perfect, and it had been.

Andrea asked everyone over for a dinner party on Wednesday night to celebrate the success of the class and to properly thank

Carmen and Bob for all the babysitting.

Merle took over in the kitchen as she played with Charlie on the living room floor and waited for everyone to arrive.

“I love having a man who can cook,” she grinned when he came back in to grab a sip of his drink.

“You love me for more than my cooking,” he teased, bending down to kiss her as Charlie grabbed at his face to push him away.

“You wanna fight for her, little man!” he growled, but Charlie wasn't taking him very seriously even for an infant.

Carol and Daryl arrived before Carmen and Bob, so Daryl scooped up the baby to play with him for a while as Andrea helped Merle in the kitchen.

“So, you want one of these?” he asked Carol, holding the baby up over his head to make him squeal.

“Someday.”

“I can wait. I want you to myself for a bit.”

“Me too,” she smiled, happy that they were on the same page.

Carol had the whole wedding planned already, and it was going to be a small affair with only close friends and family.

They had just one class left, and she felt the need to push the envelope since it could be the last class ever or at least for a long time. She had discussed it with Daryl, and they both agreed that the idea of actual sex in front of class was exciting and that they wanted to go a little too far. She told him she wanted to make it really out there and have fun with it. The remaining members of the class were all respectful, funny and kind people so letting Julie ruin the whole thing was out of the question.

There were so many possibilities, and they were open to almost anything to go out with a bang.

“What's for supper?” Daryl inquired when he smelled something great in the kitchen.

“Ribs, chicken, salad, baked potatoes and cherry pie.”

“Good Lord!” Carol exclaimed. “I'll never walk again.”

That was almost true for everyone; after the meal, Carmen collapsed on the couch and stared off into space for a few minutes.

“You OK, honey?” Merle teased. “I never seen anybody so small eat that much.”

“I never had ribs that good before. Be a friend and call me the next time you make them,” she giggled.

“Me too!” Bob chirped up.

“Will do,” Merle nodded.

The six adults lavished attention on baby Charlie until 8 pm when he fell asleep in Merle's arms and was plopped into his crib for the night.

“So what's the plan for the last class?” Carmen inquired with the little one finally out of the room.

“We were hoping to make it a good one and have a little bit of everything we covered in class,” Carol answered.

“I heard you had Merle involved this time too,” Bob said.

“It was all over the map, but it was fun,” Daryl laughed.

Andrea served everyone a few drinks, and they all chatted until Bob had to leave early for work the next morning.

“Take care you guys, I can't thank you enough for all the babysitting,” Andrea added.

“Seriously, it was nothing,” Carmen said, rolling her eyes with a big grin.

The four remaining adults all relaxed and chatted and it felt like old times again.

“I'm really glad you guys did this with me again,” Andrea smiled, easing in next to Merle on the couch.

“It's been great,” Carol insisted. “I'll remember these classes till I'm an old lady with only a few marbles left rolling around.”

“So what's the plan for tomorrow?” Andrea inquired. “I wanted to leave it all up to you guys, but I'm curious what you were thinking.”

“I want to really make it good,” Carol stated.

“What you thinkin'?” Merle asked, seeking clarification.

“It should have elements from every class we've taken...I want it to last the full class, and I want to push all the boundaries.”

“Damn!” Merle chuckled. “Our little caterpillar is a butterfly!”

Daryl loved how into it she was, and he had a feeling that the last class was going to set a whole new standard.

“I'm up for whatever you want,” Daryl grinned, nuzzling his face into her neck and making her giggle.

“I have a little opening yapping to do but you can have the full hour and a half if you want it,” Andrea grinned. “Anything you require for this big show?”

Carol shrugged her shoulders, but her eyes shot to Merle just quickly.

“Hey, girl...he's all yours,” Andrea winked.

Carol rolled her eyes, playing coy but it is what she wanted. The idea of both Dixon men for an entire hour and a half was too tempting to resist.

“Come out to the car for a minute, I have something of yours,” Carol said to Andrea, getting up and nodding to the door.

Andrea followed her out, and they left the men to their drinks.

Merle wasn't about to insert himself into anything, so he sat back with his drink and acted casual awaiting some kind of direction.

“I wanna make this good for her,” Daryl began.

“It will be. Sex is always good, right?” Merle chuckled.

“That's true; it's always amazing with her.”

“She deserves that,” Merle added.

“Wanna show her a good time with me then?” Daryl broached tentatively.

“You think she'd want me to?”

“I know she would. No actual sex or anything obviously, but...other stuff.”

“Of course. You just double check with her and I'm in,” he nodded.

“Are we freaks?” Daryl laughed.

“Maybe. Do you care, though?”

“Nah, I'm passed all that now.”

“Good. You two need to be happy first. When you're married, it's just you and her against the whole world, so you need to be a little selfish.”

“That makes sense.”

“So what's your idea for class tomorrow? I need some kind of playbook,” Merle laughed.

“I want to surprise her a little...she had this dream once...”

“Go on,” Merle grinned.

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters here are...not safe for work. I actually have an idea for an epilogue that's even spicier than this but I want to see how these chapters are received first. I see this as a highly explicit story of sexual freedom but it's also very much a Caryl love story, not always easy to balance but this right here is the naughty part before the sweetness of the wedding. Hope you enjoy this:) Teagan XOXO  
> The songs in these two chapters are: Just in case you wanted to check them out, I make a lot of smut writing playlists. lol  
> Strange Habits - July Talk  
> Hypnotic - Zella Day  
> West Coast - Lana Del Rey  
> Ride - Lana Del Rey

_ **Chapter 23** _

_**~ A tiger named lust takes charge and gives all that he has to his tigress. He is proud and all will witness the sexual display, leaving them seething in envy...** _

“I had a bunch of ideas, I talked about it with Merle last night and at work today.”

“Yeah?” she grinned.

“Are you OK with being a little in the dark about this?”

“I trust you, Daryl. I'm fine with whatever you come up with.”

“I think that's cool.”

“What?”

“You were so different when we first met. You were so scared to be touched, and I don't blame you at all...it's just cool now that you're so comfortable with all this.”

“It's because of you, probably Andrea and Merle too, but mostly you. You showed me that I could trust. Thanks to you I can actually experience physical love...you changed everything.”

It was the best thing she could have said. He spent so much time trying to move slow to earn her trust, and it all paid off because she was so confident and so secure now. Daryl always felt that a woman as beautiful and kind as Carol should be able to have amazing sex and feel safe the whole time, she had that now.

They both got off work a little early to have a relaxed supper together, play some albums, and take a shower.

Carol spoke to Andrea earlier in the day, and she was giddy like a kid to see what Daryl and Merle had up their sleeves. Andrea was excited to an abnormal level considering she wasn't physically involved; she was the voyeur of the group.

“So what's the safe word?” Andrea had asked her.

“Huh?”

“Merle says you should come up with a word so if it goes too far, you can just let him know.”

“Uh...” Carol looked around her and said the first word she saw on the calendar next to her desk at work. “Thursday?”

“That works. I'll tell him. I can't wait till tonight! I'm sorry, I'm a little too into this.”

“You're a goof,” Carol teased, but she was excited too.

_**/** _

Carol wore a skirt and a sleeveless top with buttons to class but didn't expect to be wearing it long. She had butterflies this time, but it felt good.

Daryl looked like a hundred million dollars with his black jeans and fitted blue button down shirt; she could barely wait to touch him.

“Do I look OK?” he asked on the way to the car.

“Are you kidding? We might not even make it there,” she winked. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Carol. I can't wait to make you my wife.”

She smiled and felt the cool evening air kissing her bare legs; it's as if the stars were aligning and there was magic in the air.

She received a text from Andrea on the way there and swallowed hard at the words.

**~ I want you to take everything in your mind and put it on the table tonight. Feel free to go with the moment. Nothing you could do will offend or upset me. He's yours for tonight, you and Daryl are free to use him as you wish. I really want you to explore without fear or reservation; it's a safe space for that. Love you! Xo**

**~ thanks for the trust, Andrea. I'd never want to step on your toes.**

**~ You're in the clear. Have fun!**

When they pulled up outside, Merle was having a smoke as usual, and he looked fine as hell to Carol. Suddenly the idea of touching him was right in front of her, and she couldn't deny the temptation. He had his usual khakis on with a white undershirt and a short sleeved black button up shirt; he looked good. She would never have sex with him, but she'd be lying to say she didn't want to touch his skin and feel him close.

“Hey, you guys,” Merle nodded casually.

“Hey,” she answered, reaching for his cigarette.

“Andrea's all giddy like a schoolgirl tonight,” he laughed.

“I think she's more into this than anyone,” Daryl mused.

“So you two have been commiserating?” Carol asked, handing the smoke back to Merle.

“We have a basic idea,” Daryl answered, “and if you don't like any of it just use your safe word, no questions asked.”

“You're the boss lady tonight,” Merle agreed.

Carol grinned and looked from one to the other, she could feel the desire rising inside her, and she couldn't wait to see what lay ahead. Sex was exciting now; there was no pain, humiliation or loss of control. Now, sex was the beautiful experience it was always meant to be.

Daryl was called up to the class by Andrea then to help move a table, leaving Merle and Carol alone outside the porn store.

“You OK?” he asked.

“I'm fine...you?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I ask you something personal?” she began.

“You can ask me anything.”

“Do you like this? I mean, beyond turning Andrea on...what's in this for you?”

“Can you keep a secret?”

“You know I can.”

“I kinda like making you squirm,” he teased.

“You definitely do that.”

“And maybe you make me squirm a little too.”

“I like that we can be honest about this, and I still know that Andrea is everything to you.”

“Yep...this kind of friendship is special; it's unique.”

“It really is.”

Just then they were startled by Andrea at the top of the staircase.

“You two coming?” she hollered. “I'm getting impatient for a show here!”

_**/** _

Up in the classroom, it was on from the moment they entered the room, and Carol could tell the whole thing had been orchestrated well before her arrival.

“So this is the end of our time together, and I hope everyone learned a little something here. This class has an online component that can be accessed at the U of A website noted in your handbook. I completed an entire video series with another couple, and everyone here has free access to that production as well. This demonstration is going to involve elements from every class we've done, and I'm giving them the whole class for a change. We'll have a short Q and A afterward if anyone has questions and I hope I see some of you again when I resume classes, but that'll be when my baby boy is a little bigger.”

Andrea nodded to Merle and Daryl that they had the floor and the ground beneath Carol's feet dropped out for the next hour and a half.

Merle walked to a chair next to the bed and sat down as Daryl led Carol to where he wanted her. Andrea dimmed the lights by throwing red scarves over the lamps, and everything became instantly sexier. A few candles were lit, and Carol felt like she had stepped foot onto another planet. Daryl sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his lap, and she leaned back into him, surveying the wide eyes of the couples before her.

Carol watched Merle, to get some kind of answer what was happening next but he wasn't revealing anything.

Her eyes were covered with a scarf that Daryl produced from his pocket, and she smiled, feeling a little off kilter already.

She could feel Daryl's hands on the tops of her thighs, moving slowly up toward her body. It was so sensual.

Next, she heard music, and it threw her off guard, it was _Strange Habits_ by _July Talk_ , and she knew that Andrea had something to do with the playlist, in fact, it was probably the playlist Carol always played in the car. Music was a new element that she hadn't heard of Andrea using, but it was a good idea to add some atmosphere in Carol's opinion. If this song didn't get you aroused, then you were probably broken in some way.

 

_**Love is gone, but we're teasing now** _

_**You don't forget that kind of thing** _

_**I grab your hand because it's easy** _

_**And I miss that trouble that you bring...** _

 

She could hear Merle standing up and moving toward her and instinctively she held out her hands. Everything always felt different with a blindfold, and she strived for knowledge of her surroundings with the use of touch. Her hands met with his chest, and he touched her shoulders as Daryl's hands moved up her belly slowly.

She couldn't help gripping two handfuls of his shirt just to keep him in front of her, and soon she felt his hands unbuttoning her top.

Daryl's hot breath on the back of her neck gave her chills, and as the song continued, he spoke some words to her.

“We're gonna take good care of you.”

 

**For all the wrong reasons**

**For all the wrong reasons**

**Showed up at your door...**

 

**For all the wrong reasons**

**For all the wrong reasons**

**Clothes fall to the floor...**

 

Her sleeveless top was opened when the last buttons were reached, and she could feel hands that she presumed were Merle's brushing over her breasts so softly that her body craved more pressure.

Daryl pulled the shirt off and moved his hands up her body to lay her head back onto his shoulder. He bit at her throat between hot kisses like a hungry animal, and she reached an arm back to hold his head right there.

Her other hand still sought the feeling of the body before her, so she reached out and undid a few buttons herself to feel the warm skin beneath the material. Carol pulled the fabric of his undershirt up and ran her fingers through his chest hair then scratched her nails teasingly down his skin eliciting a moan. The song was different now.

 

 _ **Magnetic, everything about you**_  
_**You really got me now**_  
  
_**You do  it to me so well**_  
_**Hypnotic takin' over me**_  
_**Make me feel like someone else**_  
_**You got me talkin' in my sleep**_  
_**I don't wanna come back down**_  
_**I don't wanna touch the ground**_  
_**Pacific ocean dug so deep**_  
_**Hypnotic takin' over me**_

She couldn't resist it anymore, so she pulled Merle's body to her mouth to kiss a trail from the middle of his chest to the waistband of his khakis, and he held her face to his skin. It was going to reach the very edge, and she knew it clearly then. This was going to become unhinged, and she couldn't wait.

Carol urged Merle's body between her legs as Daryl removed her bra and began to tease her nipples from behind.

Carol rolled her hips back into Daryl's crotch and could feel his hardness underneath her. It was wicked beyond words to be sandwiched between two Dixons.

_**/** _

Merle was being pulled into her web, and he eyed Andrea from across the room, licking her full lips and trying to remain professional. Carol's soft, hot tongue moved over his skin, and he winced in an effort to hold back, it was already better than he had anticipated.

Her bare breasts were being touched by Daryl's fingers, and her nipples became erect before his eyes...it was so much hotter than he expected. Every once in a while she'd moan, and he could feel the vibration of her lips against his lower belly, it was evil.

Merle was never really affected by anything in class, but this was getting to him, not on the level of emotions but sexually. Merle would never have feelings for anyone but Andrea, but this was hot, and he couldn't deny that.

_**/** _

Daryl could feel the weight of her on his dick, and he needed her in a new position before he threw her on the bed and fucked her out of her mind, so he urged her toward Merle.

She got to her feet, sensing that it was time for the next position and Merle pulled her to the chair where he eased her onto his lap. Daryl watched as his blindfolded love straddled another man's thighs and his dick throbbed to reclaim her, but he just watched. He felt so tight and riled up inside at the sight before him...it was villainous.

Hands on Carol's bare back and a gentle roll of her hips made him ache for her touch, but he held back for a moment, just watching.

_**/** _

She could feel the heat of Merle between her thighs, and she knew he was hard as stone. Still blindfolded, she clung to him around his neck and moved her body just a little in his lap. Her breath was labored, and her body was hungry.

He ran his big warm hands down her back and moved his face back and forth a few times across her breasts; the sensation of his facial hair on her skin made her hiss with need.

By the time she felt his mouth on her skin, she was starting to feel the beginnings of release.

“You OK, honey?” he whispered into her neck, and she moaned a 'yes' in response.

Merle teased his way across her skin with his tongue, and it felt so sinful. Carol needed his shirts off, so she struggled with him to fight his black shirt back off his shoulders and then ripped the undershirt over his head.

The sensation of his hot skin against her bare breasts was intense, and she moaned in ecstasy.

_**/** _

Daryl couldn't take anymore, so he pulled her to the bed where Merle sat behind her, and she leaned back into his embrace.

“You like it so far?” Daryl grinned, and he got the positive response he was hoping for.

“You'll both be the death of me....but what a way to go,” she whined.

Andrea looked around the dim room, and everyone was enthralled by what they were viewing. So far the threesome was involving elements of group sex and sensory deprivation and Andrea knew there was more to come. She and Merle had discussed it all ahead of time, and she knew he was out to test some limits and show Carol the kind of time she'd never had. Between Merle and Daryl, Carol was in excellent hands, and just from watching, Andrea felt her panties becoming damp.

It was a mystery why it got her so hot to watch, but it did, and she wouldn't apologize for anything she liked. Andrea had pressed him to accept any touch he received in return if he wanted to. Merle had always been the one doing the touching in class and pleasing other people, and she figured it was about time he got off as well if that's the way things went. Andrea had a feeling that once things got going, Carol wouldn't be able to resist making a move in that direction.

 


	24. Chapter 24

_ **Chapter 24** _

_**~ the tigress is worshiped by the males of the clan and her needs are the primary goal...** _

Daryl moved over her as she lay back against Merle and she could feel the heat all around her body. Carol reached out for him, and he kissed her hard as he began to undo her skirt with the zipper on her right hip.

“I want you stripped,” he groaned, pulling the skirt down as she lifted her bum.

Daryl teased his way down her body to the damp pink panties she wore and lay hot open mouthed kisses all over the material. She arched her back into Merle's body, and he took her under the chin with his strong hand and kissed her neck.

Carol could feel it everywhere, the power and sexual heat of these two men was surrounding her from every angle.

Daryl licked around the elastic of her panties as Merle teased both her nipples and sucked her right earlobe into his mouth, she was so close to coming undone already.

_**/** _

Carol's hand moved down Daryl's body to his dick, protected from her greedy hands by a few layers of material but still too hot to handle.

The whole situation was powerful. He could hear Carol breathing heavy, and occasionally he'd hear Merle moaning as well...it was beautiful insanity. **  
** Her hand moved on him just how she knew he liked it and he had to slow it down, so he moved back, taking her by the backs of her knees and pulling until she was flat on her back.

For a moment Daryl looked up at Merle, and they both looked down at the stunning and virtually naked woman on the bed before them, all systems were go.

_**/** _

Merle bent down over Carol's body from over her shoulder and took care of her upper body as Daryl went for her southern regions. He found himself needing to see her eyes so he removed the scarf and she was firing on all cylinders, he could tell from her heated stare.

He kissed and licked her neck and down to her navel before being drawn to her breasts; he was only human. This wasn't going to end in sex, and he was fine with that, but he wanted to push her as far as she'd go.

He'd thought of this before, but only in a surface level kind of way; somehow her sexual innocence had always turned him on. He still remembered her talking to him about the fact that she had never cum before and he'd had a momentary urge at the time to lay her out and show her all about it. Merle only wanted to be with Andrea, but there was something about the act he was taking part in that scratched an itch for him.

Merle closed his mouth around her nipple, and she grabbed his head pulling him closer. Her skin tasted sweet, and he sucked softly and then teased his tongue all over her areolas.

“Fuck...” she whined, opening her legs wider as Daryl slid his finger under the soaked material of her panties.

The rhythm was perfect, and the heat began to soar off the charts. Nobody had seen this coming, but it was sexual perfection, and it had only just begun...

Carol could feel Daryl move away and Merle's kiss move from over her head further down her body to her belly, she felt so wet it was almost uncomfortable. She needed some contact before she snapped. Merle's chest and stomach over her face were so tempting, and she found herself licking the treasure trail further south.

Carol took a moment to look at the class and found that Krissy and Tom were wide-eyed and held hands as if mesmerized. Lori and Rick were whispering to one another and looked horny as hell as Rita and Jerod appeared to be taking notes.

“Touch me,” she whispered in desperation, and her request was met by a glance from Merle to Daryl and a nod of Daryl's head.

A sinful sensation moved to the elastic at the waist of her panties and then slipped inside, and she couldn't even see straight anymore.

It felt different, forbidden, and so good she couldn't see straight.

Merle's fingers lay on either side of her clit, and she gasped as he moved them in slow circles.

“Feel good?” he asked.

“Yes...don't stop.”

The music in the room intoxicated her senses, and she felt enveloped by her surroundings and the two men touching her.

She could see Daryl's face out of the corner of her eye, and he was falling apart inside, she could feel it. She knew he liked it and that he had no regrets as he knelt between her knees and watched the movement in her panties.

Merle's face moved to her neck as he continued to torture her sweetly.

“Take these off, Daryl,” Merle instructed, and Daryl's hands reached out to pull her panties down her legs.

“Spread your legs for me, honey,” Merle moaned, and Carol couldn't get over the gravely sound of his instructions as another song played.

  
_**You're flyin' high I push away,** _

_**I'm feelin' hot to the touch** _

**You say you miss me, and I say I miss you so much  
But something keeps me really quiet; I'm alive I'm a lush  
Your love, your love, our love**

**I can see my baby swingin'  
His Parliament's on fire, and his hands are up  
On the balcony and I'm singing  
Ooh, baby, ooh, baby, I'm in love  
I can see my sweet boy swayin'  
He's crazy y Cubano como yo lala  
On the balcony and I'm saying  
Move baby, move baby, I'm in love  
I'm in love (I'm in love)**

  
She eased her knees open wider, and his fingers continued to move in just the right way, forcing her to the trapdoor from which she'd surely fall.

Daryl knelt there, mesmerized by the shimmering beauty of her pussy and the fingers touching it. Carol's arms reached up over her head, and she touched Merle's skin moving down his belly toward his pants. Daryl was stunned to find that he liked her touching Merle as much as he liked Merle touching her.

“Do you want my touch inside you?” Merle panted into her neck, and she said yes in a breathless whisper.

Carol pulled Merle's stomach to her mouth and licked at his flesh hungrily...she felt wild and fevered in the moment, and she knew this was the tipping point where everything would spiral out of control.

Merle's fingers slid into her, and she moaned wantonly as he stroked a sweet spot inside, causing her back to arch up off the quilt.

She caught a quick glimpse of Andrea's face, and she was grinning like a fool as she stared at the bedlam before her.

Carol could hear Merle moaning above her as she moved her lips all over his warm skin. She needed sex soon...she was burning out of control now.

_**/** _

Merle knew it was about time to get his brother thoroughly involved and he had an idea how to crank up the heat to 10.

His hands moved from Carol's slippery pussy to her thighs, and slow like a snowflake on a windless night they drifted to the backs of her knees.

Merle had been kneeling over her head the whole time, and she was still kissing just above his belt buckle, driving him out of his mind.

His hands took hold of her legs behind her knees and raised her legs up and open before his brother's stunned face.

“The water's plenty warm now, Daryl....jump in.”

_**/** _

Daryl just stared at the big, strong hands holding her legs open and almost came in his pants right there. The way her body was displayed to him and her willing submission to it was so sexy it hurt. The slick beauty of her swollen lips was too enticing to resist, so he went right for it.

Daryl was hungry for her, so his technique lacked the finesse he normally possessed.

He lay his warm hands on her inner thighs, and he buried his mouth in her warm wet heaven, lapping at her and taking no prisoners. His soft lips drifted over the petals of her flower as he kissed and licked her out of her senses.

_**/** _

Carol was right on the edge and still grasping for Merle's body as if instinctively. Her hand moved down his belly to the hard heat between his legs, and she felt him groan with abandon. She was told she could touch him, but it still felt forbidden to her...forbidden but so very good.

One of her hands held Daryl's face against her pussy and the other kneaded Merle's desperately hard cock. It was so much like the dream she'd had, but it was even better than she could imagine in her wildest fantasies.

Merle's hands drifted down the backs of her thighs, and he held both cheeks of her ass in his huge hands as Daryl's tongue flicked at her sweet spot...then it was all over.

“Oh fuck....oh my God! Daryl! Fuuuuuck!”

Merle bit at her throat as she came and she worked her hand on him the whole time.

“You ready for more?” Merle growled. “I'm thinkin' my brother is wanting to get inside ya now.”

“I need it....I need it so bad,” she whined reaching for Daryl and pulling him over her.

Daryl tore his own shirt off, and the muscles of his body made Carol faint with desire, he was so strong and so sexy. His hands moved to his belt, and she could almost feel him inside her already.

Merle moved back and tried to catch his breath as he removed himself a little from the situation, it was getting a little too hot for him. His dick was aching and throbbing for relief; he hadn't expected this kind of agony.

Daryl's eyes were pure fire as he whipped out his cock and impaled her like a bolt of lightning.

“Jesus!” she cried out, and Merle could almost feel for himself how good it was.

He'd have to attack his own wife the moment he could.

Andrea appeared behind him at the end of the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“You OK, baby?”

“Had to get the hell outta there,” he chuckled as Daryl fucked Carol right in front of him.

“They aren't even aware of anyone else, huh?” she whispered.

“Nope.”

“You're so hot, baby,” she whispered. “I can't wait to get you alone.”

_**/** _

Daryl held Carol's legs open and fucked her on his knees, looking down at his dick sliding smoothly in and out of her perfect body.

“Cum for me...” she pleaded.

“Touch him,” he growled.

“Huh?”

“Just if you want to....touch him,” he repeated.

Carol looked over her head to where Merle was sitting and reached for him.

Andrea was stunned at how far they wanted to go, but she was fine with it. Merle had spent a lot of time in class pleasuring other women but had never really received anything in return.

He came closer but stayed in a position where he wasn't facing Daryl directly. Staring at his brother's dick wasn't going to help anything, so he sat sideways as she attacked him.

Carol yanked at his belt to get it open, and in only a heartbeat she was stroking him as he hissed in euphoria.

His best friend's hand pumping his cock was so wrong but so right, and he stared down at the quilt on the bed trying to make sense of the world.

From the look in Andrea's eyes, it was at epic levels of hotness as she focused all her attention on the hand working her man's dick.

_**/** _

Carol looked up at Daryl's face, and then Merle's and they were both so close...she could see it.

“Jesus Christ, Carol!” Daryl groaned, tightening his grip on her inner thighs and watching her jerking Merle off.

“Cum for me, Daryl...fill me,” she pleaded.

“I'm so close.”

She caught Merle's eye as she worked her attention around the head of his cock and insisted that he needed to cum for her as well.

“I'm fuckin' ready whenever...I've been holding back," he groaned.

When it did happen, it was one right after the other and Daryl came first.

He leaned down and kissed her and filled her with his love until he could barely breathe. He kissed her face as he repeated 'I love you' and then got up to collapse at the foot of the bed out of exhaustion.

Carol rolled over when Daryl was off of her and focused her attention on Merle, looking up into his eyes and licking her lips.

She wanted to make the last few moments of this hot for Daryl since they didn't know if it would ever happen again. After all the years of living in the dark sexually, she wanted to surpass them all for once in terms of pushing the envelope. Merle deserved to cum too, and this was the easiest way.

“Come on, Merle....cum for me.”

“Fuuuuck....Carol..I just...”

“Shhh....right here,” she winked, looking down at her full breasts and then back up at him. “I want you to.”

The music in the room intoxicated her senses, and she felt submerged in her surroundings, it was an alternate reality.

**Don't leave me now  
Don't say goodbye  
Don't turn around  
Leave me high and dry  
  
I hear the birds on the summer breeze,  
I drive fast; I am alone in midnight  
Been tryin' hard not to get into trouble,  
But I, I've got a war in my mind  
I just ride, just ride**

**I'm tired of feeling like I'm fucking crazy  
I'm tired of driving 'til I see stars in my eyes  
It's all I've got to keep myself sane, baby  
So I just ride, I just ride**

 “Carol...I have to...”

“Then do it!” she whined.

Merle reached for her shoulder and let it all go with a slight sense of shame. He was pretty sure that cumming on her tits was pushing it, but she asked him to, and it was so hard to not comply with the way she was looking at him and urging him on.

_**/** _

The three of them collapsed then...a helpless heap of bodies, sweat, and skin. They'd gone and done it, and the silence around them spoke volumes about the audience response.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was almost no reaction for chapters 23 and 24 so I'm not sure if I totally blew it or not.  
> I really hope not:/ Anyway, this is the final chapter.  
> Thanks for reading.

_ **Chapter 25** _

_**~ Softly, a tiger named lust rests with the one he has chosen, his tigress, and the Savannah is dark. A blanket of stars above remind him of tomorrow's need, but for now, he is entirely satisfied...he has her.** _

“Well, that was....” Andrea was left without words. “I'd say we need a smoke break right about now.”

The class all agree with an awkward laugh and flushed faces. As the couples shuffled out the door, The three of them were still sprawled on the bed looking like they'd been through a hurricane at a nudist colony.

“You guys alive over there?” she asked.

“Uh huh...” Carol answered, pulling herself into a sitting position and looking Andrea in the eye nervously. “Is everything OK with us?”

“Yes. I told you I'm fine with it,” Andrea insisted with a chuckle. “I know he ain't going anywhere, right babe?”

“You got that right, honey,” Merle answered still collapsed and making no move to get up.

“Daryl? You alive too?” she asked.

“Not sure yet...I think so.”

“You guys managed to cover a whole lot in one class. Bravo!” Andrea laughed as they all finally got to their feet.

Carol stumbled to the bathroom before the class came back to clean the obvious evidence from her body. She was just pulling her clothes back on when Daryl walked in, and she looked at him cautiously.

“You OK?” she asked.

“I'm good....kinda wasted, but good.”

“That went a little off the rails there.”

“I think that was the idea, though, right? Do you have regrets?”

“No...none of that made you mad?”

“No. I liked it, but I do think it's out of my system for a little while. Now I just wanna get married and keep you for myself for a bit.”

Carol pulled him closer and kissed him slow and soft.

“This doesn't change anything, does it? It's still just you and me.”

“Of course, nothing can ever change that.”

“I think it's out of my system too, at least for a while,” she laughed.

“Did you see Merle's face when you asked him to cum on your tits?” Daryl laughed. “I thought he was gonna faint or something.”

“I'm not even sure where that came from, I think I was possessed,” she shrugged.

“Well,” he said, running his hands up and down her back, “I'd say we're all ready for the next step....hey, Mrs. Dixon.”

“Definitely.”

#########################

“You almost ready?” Merle asked, pacing the floor and struggling with his tie. “Andrea called from the town hall, and she says the Justice of the Peace will be there in an hour.”

“I'm pretty much ready. I was just packing up my bag for the honeymoon.”

Daryl and Andrea were at the venue waiting because Carol was superstitious about the groom seeing the bride before the ceremony. Daryl still hadn't seen her dress, and she couldn't wait for him to see it.

“You do have the ring, right?” she checked.

“What ring?”

“Merle!”

“I'm joking, it's right here!” he laughed.

Carol had picked it up from the jewelers only the day before after having it engraved, and the last thing she needed was to have it lost.

“I was inches away from kicking your ass!” she rolled her eyes.

“You'd never do that; you love me.”

“You got me there. Zip me up, please.”

Carol turned around, and Merle pulled up the zip of her dress. The zipper went all the way from the small of her back to her neck, and she was so excited that the dress fit like a glove after finding it online.

“You look like a million bucks, honey,” he smiled.

“I don't feel nervous...is that normal.”

“What's normal anyway? I didn't feel nervous marrying Andrea, but I think she had some butterflies.”

“I never thought anything this good would happen to me after Ed,” she sighed, smiling up at the face of her best friend.

“It happened, honey. You got the happily ever after you shoulda had in the first place and I couldn't be happier for you two.”

“Thanks, Merle.”

“So you ready?”

“Yeah, let's go.”

/

Town hall was abuzz with typical hustle and bustle, and Carol walked up the beautiful stone steps in her black heels, excited to see what Daryl picked to wear.

Merle had worn a black suit and a blue tie, Andrea was going to lose it when she saw him. He decided to surprise her since he so rarely dressed up for anything.

“Last time she saw me in a suit was our wedding day I think,” he grinned.

They stood in the hallway for a moment before walking into the office where everyone would be waiting.

“You look so beautiful, Carol,” Merle said softly.

“You look pretty good yourself.”

“Me and Andrea got you a little something.”

“You didn't have to-”

“Hush your mouth, woman,” he said, stopping her protest.

Merle pulled a box from his pocket and handed it to her, and she opened it to find a necklace.

“Jesus! Merle, this is too much.”

“What did I say?”

“Hush my mouth?”

“That's right, turn around a second.”

He fastened the necklace around her neck, and she looked at the pendant for a moment. It was a pearl inside a tiny cage-like setting. It moved freely inside the setting, and she'd never seen anything like it.

“It's so beautiful, Merle, thank you.”

“We paid for an extra two days at the cabin too, just like I promised,” he winked.

“You're both too good to me,” she smiled.

“I felt so protective of you...after Ed.”

“I know.”

“I know you'll be safe with Daryl; he's never gonna hurt you.”

“You and Andrea did kinda set us up, so I have you to thank for that.”

“Just remember I'll always be right here to talk or for anything else you need.”

“I'm a lucky woman to have a friend like you.”

Merle smiled and sighed heavily before taking her face in his hands and laying a kiss on her forehead.

“Let's go get ya hitched, girl!” he chuckled.

Adeline was already there when they walked in and was actually talking to Andrea and Daryl. Bob and Carmen came along to the ceremony, but everyone else was just going to be at the reception afterward.

/

Daryl looked up to see her walking in with Merle in a blue dress that went all the way down to her ankles. The dress hugged every curve, and she looked absolutely breathtaking. He hoped that the dark gray suit Andrea helped him choose would live up to her standards.

He walked toward her and pulled her into his arms, lifting her up a few inches off the ground from sheer excitement.

“You look gorgeous, Carol!”

“You ready to make me yours?” she squealed.

“I was ready ages ago.”

The ceremony was simple, and they wrote only short vows to each other, they both knew they'd tear up if they spoke too long. After the necessary parts of the ceremony, Daryl began.

“You changed me into a better person, Carol. Your trust and your love showed me who I wanted to be and that you were the only one for me. I'll love you as long as I live and nothing will ever change that.”

The Justice of the Peace smiled and then nodded for Carol to speak.

“I didn't think I'd ever find someone who would take the time to work through my past with me, but you did. You never treated it like it was a chore, you are the reason I believe in love again. You took everything broken in my life and fixed it with your love, and I'll never stop being grateful for you. I love you now and I always will.”

The ring she gave him was inscribed, and he loved what she chose, it was so simple and true. 

_**Life is beautiful, and so is our love...** _

O'Hanlon's that night was on fire with laughter, music, and love. The couples from class came along to have a drink and a few friends from everyone's workplaces. They all drank a little too much, sang karaoke like a bunch of kids and it was everything Carol hoped it would be. Charlie was with his grandmother for the night, so everyone stayed late to revel in the celebration.

Daryl pulled Carol in tight next to him and nuzzled his face into her neck. 

“Are you really mine for life? This feels like a dream.”

“I'm really yours,” she whispered back. “Now take me to the cabin and make love to me under the stars.”

“Thought you'd never ask.”

For the rest of their lives together, Daryl and Carol never stopped experimenting, exploring and seeking out the furthest reaches of pleasure. With trust, unalterable love and desire they had all they'd ever need.

_**~ The End** _

_**##########################################################################################** _

This is the full Tiger Poem I wrote as I went along. This is actually the first time the entire poem is all together. LOL  
It's called "A Tiger Named Lust."

**~ Slow and soft he moves; his eyes golden and seeking that which will feed the hunger...a Savannah of need lay before him.**   
**At times he awaits rain when parched earth cracks beneath his paws until the monsoon comes to quench his thirst...**   
**At times, it is a thirst for blood that mobilizes him...but today it is lust; today it is primal and pure...**   
**He is what he must be to ensure his survival and the survival of his clan, all while striving to meet his needs...**   
**Stalking, approaching, then withholding...timing is essential, and he is well informed by experience...**   
**His nostrils flare, pupils dilate...a tiger named lust eyes the one he desires...**   
**Obeying what draws him closer, never fully understanding his own urges...**   
**The gazelle's ear twists in his direction and his heart beats rapidly; he can already taste the warm blood in his mouth...**   
**The gazelle bolts like lightning across the dust and dry grass, driven by the deepest of survival instincts; the chase is on...**   
**His prey darts and leaps at his approach and he catches only its hind quarter with his claws...**   
**His prey missteps and stumbles. There erupts a cloud of dust as he swipes at the air and catches the gazelle by the shoulder...his sharp eyes can see the inevitable now...**   
**The tiger named lust wins the battle and returns with a kill; it is she he hunts for, not only himself and his tigress is pleased.**   
**Defending his own is his most honorable aim. Without the pride of knowing he keeps those in his clan safe, he is nothing...**   
**Devoted and true, the tiger named lust has pure and undying loyalty to his mate**   
**She works her magic, his tigress.**   
**She is wanted by many and yet she is his and his alone...**   
**Even with his mind at rest, it is she who dominates his thoughts...**   
**The clan moves as one, with the singular goal of survival and mutual contentedness...**   
**The needs of the clan, the needs of himself, he grows hungry so frequently; the tiger named lust is always watching...**   
**Loyalty, purity of heart and deep love keep him vigilant...**   
**When his tigress is in season for him, the scent and desire in the air draws him like a blade across flesh to her altar to prey upon her body**   
**As a clan, none shall pass, none shall betray, and all shall pay for a foolish attempt to attack...the clan is set to defend, to hunt and to love...the bond is powerful and grows stronger all the time...**   
**A tiger named lust takes charge and gives all that he has to his tigress. He is proud, and all will witness the sexual display, leaving them seething in envy...**   
**The tigress is worshiped by the males of the clan, and her needs are the primary goal...**   
**/**   
**Softly, a tiger named lust rests with the one he has chosen, his tigress, and the Savannah is dark. A blanket of stars above remind him of tomorrow's need, but for now, he is entirely satisfied...he has her.**

 

 

 


End file.
